DESIRE
by GraceManning
Summary: This is YAOI. Cloud is lusting after Zack... How will the man react? Does he feel the same way? Set in Crisis Core times.
1. Temptation

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess...An awesome person who awesomely likes Yaoi.

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Basic Plot:**

Cloud is crazily lusting after Zack.

Some of the other characters are in romance crisis too.

Who **(?) **Read to find out!

**CHAPTER ONE**

TEMPTATION

Cloud Strife took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

_-Ggh...-_

He felt horrible.

The Infantry Men were currently making their ways towards Icicle Inn for an important mission. If anything went wrong or he made any mistakes; Cloud knew that his dream for Soldier would be put on the line. It was a risky and dangerous task to accomplish. There really was a lot at stake.

That wasn't bothering him right now, though. The thought of losing his job wasn't effecting him this badly – the travelling was. Cloud hated being in any type of transport; especially the Shinra truck. The continuous bumps on the road and feeling of claustrophobia always got to him. He wanted to puke his guts out.

That wasn't the only cause of sickness, though.

There was another reason – the main reason - that the blonde was hyperventilating and on the verge of having a break down. His legs were shaking - his breathing was uneven - his mind was failing him. Almost every part of his body had turned numb.

Cloud was very aware of his surroundings.

Very aware of the people around him.

But most of all – he was _very _aware of the man sat in front of him – staring into Cloud with concerned eyes. Sitting close... Uncomfortably close... Almost in kissing reach...

"You okay, buddy?"

No – he wasn't okay.

Not at all.

His heart was hammering manically against his chest and threatening to split the skin and burst out. Not only was his heart reacting though – oh no. Something else was reacting insane and uncontrollably too. Something else was throbbing under his clothing.

His crotch area.

The body part inside those tight jeans was playing up worse than ever before; causing the poor blonde to bite his lip in agony.

_-It's killing me!-_

The fabric of his tight work trousers was threatening to tear open and reveal his embarassing state. It was _that _bad. Not only that; it was painfully obvious too. The only reason people couldn't see it was because Cloud had snatched his jacket from the side and used that to cover the bulge up. It hurt so much...

_-Please, no one comment...-_

The man before him repeated the question. "You okay, buddy?"

Cloud was finally able to gather his thoughts and shook his head.

_-No... I'm not okay. I might be if you weren't sitting so close, though!-_

That gorgeous face split into a wide smile that sent shivers travelling up Cloud's spine.

...And back down towards a dangerous area.

_-Ggh.-_

"Don't... Travel... Well..." Cloud choked. "Won't go away...Zack."

He normally tended to close his eyes and try picture something completely different. The method seemed to work on most occasions. Not this time, though. Not with his ultimate fantasy perched right in front of him. Cloud couldn't fight off this arousal easily; not without doing something painfully suspicious... Not without giving himself away...

_-Can't exactly put my hand down there right now!-_

But he was desperate too.

All he wanted to do was rip open those jeans and -

"Anything I can do?"

Cloud jumped at the interuption.

_-Lend me a hand? Sort this problem out?-_

Cloud shook his head. "D-don't think so..."

He couldn't believe he was reacting this badly.

Normally he could shake off this feeling and pretend it didn't exist. It wasn't often he allowed himself to be this close to Zack, though. They were _stupidly_ close. All Cloud would have to do is bend forward slightly and...

_-Run my hand up his thigh.-_

Cloud shuddered at the meer thought.

_-Ugh...-_

It was no use thinking these things, though.

Zack wasn't gay; he was a ladies' man.

"Is your stomach hurting?"

Cloud's eyes shot open at the question.

"N-no, why?" he croaked.

Zack pointed to his jacket. "You're clutching your stomach area."

"Oh... Feel sick," Cloud lied.

_-Thank god he doesn't know where I'm really clutching—_

The Soldier stood up and playfully ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I'll sit with you," he grinned. "Try and make you concentrate on something else."

_-That's going to make me concentrate on it more!-_

Cloud resisted the urge to moan.

_-How are you exactly going to accomplish that?-_

Cloud hungrily licked his lips - picturing the many ways in which Zack could 'help him out.'

Who knew that the blonde was so filthy minded? Shy, quiet and courteous Cloud?

_-I hope he does help me out...-_

However, he knew it definitely wasn't going to be in the dirty way he hoped for...

_-Can't let myself get this worked up...-_

Zack placed himself down next to the blonde and threw his arm around him.

Cloud tensed at the touch.

"Did I ever tell you about the time with Sephiroth and Genesis?" Zack asked him.

_-He's expecting me to concentrate?—_

Cloud shook his head; urging himself to calm down.

_-I think my crotch is gonna explode!-_

Zack snickered slightly and lowered himself towards the blonde's ear.

_-Oh holy Gaia!-_

His lips brushed teasingly against the lobe. "I caught them kissing."

Cloud shuddered at the touch and strained himself from crying out.

"R-Really?" he stuttered, his voice uneven and breaking.

Zack blew lightly into his ear.

_-Is he TRYING to kill me?-_

"Nope – just kidding."

The throbbing down below was slowly turning into pounding - pulsing - even quicker than his heartbeat.

Wait...

_-What was the story again?—_

Cloud nibbled his lip in agony – this was going to be the death of him!

_-Ngh...-_

The bulge was pushing crazily up against his work trousers!

He couldn't remember ever being this worked up...

This much in pain...

Zack smirked at him. "You're blushing, lover. Could it be because of me?"

Thankfully, he was only joking.

The man always flirted with him and pretended to like him in that way. It was one of the main reasons that Cloud had become so infatuated with him. How are you supposed to react when someone's constantly flirting with you and licking their lips at you?

Maybe if he hadn't acted that way to begin with – Cloud wouldn't be in this position...

"Sorry kiddo - I know you're feeling rough. I'll shut up now."

Zack tightened the grip around his shoulder and drew him in closer.

_-Mmph...-_

All Cloud wanted to do was wrap his arms around the man and beg him to satisfy his needs. He'd started this! Why shouldn't he finish this? Besides, Zack was practically inviting him to nuzzle against him! He was teasing the poor man!

Cloud couldn't though.

It would only make things worse.

_-Meaning my crotch'd probably burst.-_

Cloud couldn't -

"Ggh...!"

_-Oh my...-_

The blonde yelped as the truck hit a curb and sent the lot of them flying upwards.

"Idiot driver!" Zack cursed.

The sudden movement had made Cloud's feeling of sickness a thousand times worse. He now _really _want to vomit.

However, that was not the reason he had reacted so surprised. Something much worse than that had happened. Something suttle, yet for Cloud, painfully noticeable.

_-It felt so good, though...-_

The jolt had sent him flying into the unsuspecting Zack; completely crushing any hope of widening the distance between them. Cloud had practically clashed into the man, face-to-face.

That wasn't the worst of it, though.

The hand resting on Cloud's stomach had accidentally moved and lightly brushed against a dangerous area. The tip of his member had been stroked in the process; causing Cloud's entire body to spasm madly. The rough hands of the 1st Class Soldier had touched him where he'd always yearned to be touched... Finally...

Even that was enough to make him want to explode... Just that little touch...!

_-Imagine how you'd react if he were doing it intentionally!-_

Luckily, the man had quickly realised his new awkward positioned and immediately pulled away.

Cloud winced at the contact.

_-Did he notice how hard I am?-_

By the looks of it, Zack hadn't.

_-Phew...-_

"We're here!" the driver announced. "Everyone get your stuff!"

_-Thank Gaia-_

The other men began urgently grabbing their bags; also relieved to be getting out of the truck. The constant talk of women and sex was even boring the worst of them now. They yearned to be outside.

"It's late," Zack pointed out, picking up their overnight bags. "We'll be going straight to bed."

_-Can finally sort this problem out.-_

"Hey...Cloud."

_-Can finally be alone.-_

The blonde looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"You wanna share a room with me?"

_-!-_

Cloud yelped.

"Do we not have private rooms?" he squeaked.

Zack shook his head. "Nope – everyone has to shack up together."

_-Oh no...-_

"There's only one bed though – so we'll have to share and sleep head-to-toe."

_-Only one bed?- _

Was he doing this on purpose to torture him? Or was life really being that cruel?

Cloud groaned quietly to himself.

_-Imagine what he could do to you in that bed...-_

"Sure, Zack."

Looked like he wouldn't be sorting this issue out any time soon.

_-A whole night with Zack...-_

It was going to be difficult...

"I don't sleep with many clothes on either," Zack quickly warned him.

_-Oh, what!-_

"If you don't mind."

"..."

Cloud whined to himself.

This had to be some sort of joke...

This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Of course not, Zack."

_-I'm not going to last...-_

So much for the mission being the only source of the stress...

**Forgive me... This is my first try at this .**

**I know it's all pervy now - but it will have a decent plot!**

**I don't know if I like it...**

**Review please?**

**If I get feedback I'll see whether it's worth continuing this...**


	2. Crossing Boundaries

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess...An awesome person who's as pervy as I.

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Cloud struggles to keep his hands off the half naked man in his bed!

;)

**CHAPTER TWO**

CROSSING BOUNDARIES

It was **2:30am **and he was still wide awake.

_-Ugh...-_

Cloud didn't know what to do.

He couldn't go back to bed... but being awake was driving him insane!

_-Can't. Stop. Thinking. About. This.-_

Zack had fallen asleep around two hours ago.

Unfortunately for Cloud though - it hadn't been easy to get him to drop off. The man had grown suspicious of his attitude and hadn't hesitated to question him. The two of them usually got on really well. Cloud was being distant...

"Why aren't you joining me?" Zack had asked. "Don't mind sharing – do you?"

_-Well, yes I do actually.-_

_-Very much.-_

Cloud had casually laughed in response and slid himself under the covers.

_-You'll regret this decision one day, Zack.-_

He had impatiently waited for the man to fall asleep; listening carefully to every breathing pattern and monitoring every shuffle. Whilst at the same time making sure he didn't allow his mind to go into overdrive. Cloud's dirty thoughts couldn't get in the way...

_-Ggh.-_

For now, at least.

It was going to be a hard night...

_-Not the only thing that's going to be hard...-_

Cloud reluctantly began staring over at the sleeping man.

_-Maybe I should go over there?-_

He really wanted to... He'd been dying to do it for the last couple of hours. It was clearly the wrong thing to do and was a dangerous move, but... It was driving him mad... Cloud needed to release all this pent up desire.

Release his urges...

_-Too many urges...-_

He couldn't hold back from it anymore.

Cloud slowly got up out of his stiff position and made his way towards the snoring man. Most of the cover had slipped off his body and left his entire stomach on show. The cover wasn't small either – it was huge. Somehow it had slid off of Zack; mocking the poor blonde.

_-Typical.-_

There was so much perfection... The muscles – the tan – the battle scars. Cloud shuddered at the thought of bending down and running his hand over those abs...

_-He's asleep, why don't you?-_

Cloud shook the thought out of his head.

He couldn't... could he? It would be a total disaster if Zack were to wake up and catch his friend drooling over his sleeping figure. What excuse could Cloud use then? There was no way he could do anything to the man without it seeming suspicious.

"Sorry – I dropped something on you accidentally."

No, that wasn't it...

"Sorry – I dropped my sanity and willpower around here somewhere... tell me if you find them."

Yeah, that was more like it.

_-What willpower?-_

Cloud groaned.

Something bad was going to happen... He knew it.

The only way to prevent it was to march himself right back to his chair and forgot about the whole thing. Forget about the fact that Zack was lay completely exposed in bed; murmuring Cloud's name in his sleep. He had to be strong! This was crazy...

Cloud wasn't a pervert!

_-Yes I am.-_

He couldn't take advantage of him!

_-Yes I could.-_

Cloud whined to himself. Even his conscience had turned against him...

"Zack..." he whispered to himself. "If only you knew what I was thinking..."

Well, to be perfectly honest, he didn't want the man to know what he was thinking. Cloud didn't doubt for one second that the Soldier would disown him as a friend and a colleague if he found out about this. Zack didn't need Infantry Men drooling over him – touching themselves over him.

_-I'm such a fool...-_

Cloud had joined Shinra to become a 1st Class member of Soldier. His goal was to return home to a proud family and tell them all about his success and dreams. What had happened to that being his only goal?

_-But look what's happened.-_

Instead of looking up to Soldier – he was fantasising over Soldier.

It was unfair.

_-They didn't put this kind of thing in the application form!-_

_..._

Cloud was still stood over Zack like some perverted freak.

_-Some of his hair's fallen onto his face.-_

He itched to brush the black lock behind the man's ear.

Cloud sighed.

There were many _many_ things he wanted to do...

_-Just go with it.-_

He was slowly beginning to side with the wrong choice...

_-He's asleep, he won't catch you.-_

Cloud groaned at his lack of self-control and lowered his hand down towards the man's body. It was a risky move – one that could land him in serious trouble if Zack were to wake up. Why couldn't he stop himself?

His heart was hammering against his chest.

_-You're more stupid than daring.-_

Cloud swallowed loudly as his hand hovered over the man's exposed stomach.

_-You're insane.-_

This was ridiculous...

Why was he being so needy?

_-Oh Gaia...-_

Cloud shuddered as his hand fell on top the man's body and traced upwards; stroking every defined muscles and raised scar. He started from Zack's belly button - delicately tracing the smooth bumps - before slowly moving up towards his arched neck. The fear he had was slowly being replaced with lust... Despiration...

He licked his lips.

_-I don't care if this is crazy.-_

_-He's sleeping, so he won't even know.-_

Cloud found himself edging closer and closer towards the man's open mouth; desperate to run his fingers across those smooth lips. He didn't care about waking him up any more – too caught in the moment to consider the fact that these touches and teases might actually stir the man.

It was something he'd wanted to do for a while now.

_-This is practically taking advantage of him...-_

Yes, it was.

Cloud whimpered weakly as his fingers finally reached the man's open mouth and slowly caressed the bottom lip. He _really _wanted to kiss him... The urge was killing him! But all he could do was stroke it...

_-Ggh.-_

The Soldier automatically groaned in response; his nerves still wide awake and vunerable to every touch. Sleep didn't stop his body from reacting naturally... Zack was still able to sense that something was touching him in all the right places.

_-Shit!-_

That groan made the blonde snatch back.

...

Was he going to wake up?

_-Phew...-_

No, he wasn't – thankfully.

Cloud breathed out a sigh of relief.

_-That was way too risky.-_

_-Stop now, you've had your twisted fun.-_

That was it. That was the end of it. Time to return back to his chair.

Cloud needed to keep that remaining ounce of pride...

_-If I have any left, that is.-_

He slowly and carefully began pulling the sheet back up; desperate to cover that perfect body. Having that on show opposite him certainly wasn't going to help with the recovering stage. If the cover was over him; Cloud could at least imagine that the man had a disgustingly terrible body.

_-Although that's the biggest lie ever.-_

Cloud furrowed his brows in confusion.

The sheet wouldn't pull up... It was stuck... Something was preventing it from going up...

_-What the?-_

Cloud squinted his eyes and carefully began inspecting the white bed cover. What was it? Where was it caught? Might it have got caught on the bottom of –?

Wait a minute.

_-Oh please no...-_

He finally found what the problem was.

_-Please tell me I'm seeing things-_

Cloud wasn't seeing things.

There was something sticking up out of the bed sheets that the cover had caught onto. That was why Cloud couldn't pull it up any further... It was fixed onto something... Something abnormally big...

_-Gotta be kidding me...-_

The evidence was right there.

-!-

Zack had tented the bed sheets.

_-Oh no, oh no!-_

The man must have grown aroused from the attention being given to him. Unbeknown that it was his best friend. Just his natural instinct... Asleep or not...

Zack was just as hard as the blonde had been earlier that day.

"No way..." Cloud choked. "How am I supposed to deal with that?"

_-How am I supposed to keep my hands away?-_

He was praying that the man wouldn't wake up...

But still.

He felt a _little _pleased. If only just a little.

Cloud had been able to do that to Zack...

"I need some air," Cloud said to himself, turning away from the sight. "Gotta get outside."

Maybe the cold breeze would calm him down.

Anything to get his mind off the thing growing underneath the bed sheets... The thing that _he _had caused.

"Well done, Cloud," he hissed. "Really over stepped the boundaries this time!"

_-Can't believe I just did all of that!-_

_-Without his approval.-_

It was official – he was mad. Really mad.

Willpower percentage = 0%

Hopefully he would never have to share a room with the man again. Well, that is... unless they were sharing a room because they were _together. _But Cloud couldn't get his hopes up. It was never going to happen.

_-Don't be an idiot.-_

"Really overstepped the boundaries," Cloud repeated.

But if he thought about it.

Were there really any boundaries left after tonight?

**Ahh, I'm sorry.**

**So much smut – no story – just pervy Cloud.**

**I apologise... this is only temporary. Story will come in soon! I'll balance it out.**

**I'm such a big perve myself I guess...**

**What did you think? I really would like feedback! ^.^**


	3. Jealousy

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess...An awesome person who awesomely likes Yaoi.

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Cloud can't stop himself from peeking when he shouldn't!

Or from being jealous :3

**CHAPTER THREE**

JEALOUSY

"You look tired, Cloud."

That was the first thing Zack said to him the following morning.

_-Well, of course I'm tired!-_

Cloud didn't want to start making up excuses. "I'm fine... really."

That was the biggest lie ever told.

He felt horrible.

Even Zack had noticed his grey circles...

_-My head feels like it's about to split open...-_

The feeling of guilt was hanging around him too and making the poor guy sick to the core. So much regret... So many apologies... But who exactly could he say sorry to?

"_Oh, by the way Zack – I'm sorry for molesting you last night. Can we still be friends?"_

Cloud was certain that wouldn't have gone down too well.

"Did I take up too much room?" Zack asked him.

_-Wasn't around to notice.-_

The blonde shook his head. "No, you were fine."

_-Never got back into bed with you...-_

After his perverted session had come to an end; Cloud had gone out for a long walk and didn't return until morning. It had been painfully freezing – but that was a good thing. There had been no half naked man lay opposite him; beckoning to him and his disobedient hands. His 'problem' had been able to shrink in size and his desires had been cleared away.

Or, so he thought...

Those feelings and emotions could easily be trigged again.

"Let's get changed then!" Zack exclaimed. "We've got work to do!"

Perfect example.

_-Oh Gaia.-_

Even more torture for Cloud.

"You going to shower, buddy?" Zack teased, poking his tongue out at him. "Stinking the room out!"

The blonde laughed at the joke. "Maybe you should check yourself before commenting."

_-The thought of him showering...-_

Cloud shuddered at the images flashing through his head – images that shouldn't automatically come to mind - images that weren't appropriate for him to be picturing. Zack's bare body – the water dripping off of him – the godly member hanging loosely down. They wouldn't stop popping up; appearing in his dirty head. There was no control.

Images of him washing that body with his uncontrollable hands...

Gliding them over one particular place.

_-Thank god he's not actually going to be showering.-_

Zack grinned at the harsh comment thrown his way; quickly lifting his arm above his head.

_-What is he doing?-_

The man jokingly sniffed his exposed armpit and screwed his face up in disgust.

"Gaia!" Zack spluttered. "You're right, buddy. I do smell... looks like I'll be getting in before you."

_-Oh what!-_

Cloud whined to himself.

Typical... soo typical.

_-I can't escape this torture, even in the day!-_

Those images in his head were going to give him grief throughout the entire mission...

"As long as you're quick. I don't want to be -"

-!-

Cloud wasn't able to finish that sentence.

His entire brain had stopped functioning.

_-Gaia.-_

Zack now had his hands positioned at the top of his trousers; ready to pull them down any second now. Unaware of the damage it could do to his poor frend. Sure, he was only stripping to his boxers – but still! Cloud knew after last night that the thing hiding under that material was not at all small size... or average, come to think of it.

_-Especially not when hard...-_

He had seen that first hand last night.

After giving Zack a hard-on with the feel of his hands alone...

_-Ggh.-_

It was unfair.

He hadn't even been able to sort the problem out! The man had grown hard because of him – because of what _he _had done. Cloud had successfully turned him on. You're supposed to assist with that kind of thing after successfully getting the person worked up! Not Cloud though...

No hands allowed.

No mouth allowed.

No tongue allowed.

Cloud groaned to himself.

_-If only Zack had have been awake and allowing me to do such things...-_

"Hey buddy."

The blonde snapped out of dream land.

"Yes?" he asked.

Zack snickered. "Off in your own little word there!"

Cloud lifted his head up and went to defend himself...

... But failed yet again.

_-Ggh.-_

Zack was standing in nothing but his boxers.

_-I really should be turning away...-_

Stomach on shows – muscles on show – scars on show – thighs on show.

Bulge on show...

_-Ughh...-_

Cloud itched to reach out and claim it.

Continue with what he had started last night...

He didn't care how.

Wrap his hand around it.

Wrap his mouth around it.

Slide his tongue all over the veins and stretched skin.

Have it inside of him...

_-Got to stop thinking like this!-_

"What are you gawping for?" Zack asked him. "Jealous of this body Cloud?"

_-Jealous of whoever gets to kiss that body.-_

Cloud blushed at the man. "N-no... sorry..."

He couldn't believe he'd been caught practically drooling over him!

_-Don't look down. Don't look down.-_

It was so difficult not to ogle that bulge... Get a better look...

"I'm going for a shower then," Zack said, waving as he entered the bathroom.

_-Can I join you? Please?-_

It was a good thing the man couldn't see into his head...

The door.

Zack hadn't shut the door fully.

_-Perfect opportunity to peek.-_

Cloud shook the thought of his head.

_-You're a disgusting pervert!-_

The bathroom door widened suddenly, causing the blonde's heart to thud against his chest.

Could Zack possibly be asking him to join?

Might he be completely naked for him?

Could they –

Oh... Nope.

Zack was simply flinging his boxers outside.

_-Tease!-_

Cloud whined.

Was there really any need to throw them out like that? To remind him that Zack was now in that shower, completely butt-naked? Everything he had earlier pictured was clearly taking place right now and he wasn't able to witness it...

Or was he?

...

People do crazy things when they're worked up.

Gulping as he did so; Cloud picked some courage and edged his way towards the slightly open door. Why hadn't Zack shut it? He was practically asking to be watched! It would be mad _not _to have a peek.

Steam was rolling out of the bathroom... Maybe it would stop Zack from noticing Cloud?

_-Am I really going to do this?-_

He finally reached the bathroom door and gave himself a minute to regain his breathing. Everything inside his body was spasming; with both fear and excitement. So dangerous - but so rewarding if pulled off.

_-Naked Zack...-_

It was like an early birthday present for him.

Cloud bit his lip in anticipation and poked his head slightly round the door.

_-Steam... too much steam.-_

He couldn't see anything.

But he _could _hear Zack humming to himself.

_-Maybe this is a bad idea...-_

Cloud opened the door a tiny bit more and scrunched his face up in dread.

_-Please don't notice... Please don't notice.-_

The steam was clearing a little bit now and a tiny amount of Zack's body was coming into view. Only his stomach though. Cloud had seen that! That's not what he was looking for!

_-You're disgusting, you know that?-_

The steam kept fading and fading... slowly revealing more and more...

Fading away from the most anticipated area...

_-Yes...-_

_-Keep going...-_

It was slowly coming into view.

Cloud licked his lips.

Maybe he was going to get away with this... If he did, he'd be the luckiest man in the –

!~KNOCK~!

_-What the absolute hell?-_

Cloud leaped up at the sudden interruption and immediately threw himself out of the bathroom.

_-Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!-_

"Is that the door?" Zack asked from the bathroom. "Could you get it buddy?"

The door...?

Was it the door?

Grumbling as he did so; Cloud made his way towards the beckoning door and reluctantly pulled on the handle.

To think... he'd almost got away with that.

_-Pervert.-_

It was another Infantry Man.

"Hey blondie!"

Cloud groaned at the nickname.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

The man didn't notice his annoyance. "We're all eating in the hall – join us in half an hour."

_-Oh...-_

Cloud uttered his thanks to the smiling man and shut the door on him.

Sure, he was hungry...

But his body had been hungrier for something else...

"Who was that?" Zack called to him.

"One of the men!" Cloud replied, slowly beginning to strip off. "Breakfast in 30 minutes."

_-You're really daring recently.-_

He shook his head at himself.

_-What's gotten into you? That's violating his privacy!-_

Pervert.

Absolute pervert.

.

.

| **scene change. |**

.

.

As much as Cloud hated to admit it, he was really relieved to finally be eating.

_-Starving!-_

He'd been awake all night - craving food.

Craving Zack...

"Hey Strife," one of the men opposite said to him. "Calm yourself down."

"Really enjoying yourself there," another piped up.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm just hungry."

"That's right – treat it like a woman. Lick it, nibble it!"

_-I'm sorry what?-_

These men were crazy! Completely obsessed over sex.

...Exactly like Cloud.

_-Bah.-_

Zack decided to join in.

"Are you drooling over Cloud's eating habits? Could you possibly be picturing our good friend here pleasuring a woman as he eats his sandwich? Is that how little action you're getting?"

Getting mocked by a Soldier was an embarrassing thing for an Infantry Man.

The entire group started laughing.

Unfortunately for Zack, his friend Kunsel was also on the mission – a former member of Soldier.

"We can't all get women like you!" his friend snorted. "How's that Aerith girl? Missing her?"

The laughter was now being aimed at him.

Zack frowned at his friend. "Why, are you jealous or something?"

Jealous...

Cloud's stomach began sinking.

_-Who is this Aerith girl?-_

"N-never told me about her," he choked, resisting the urge to scream at him.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Saw no need to."

"Is she hot?" Kunsel asked, nudging the guy next to him.

Zack reacted as if it were the most obvious question in the world.

"Yes... Obviously."

_-I bet she's not good enough for him!.-_

Kunsel started getting personal "Had sex with her yet?"

-!-

"Buddy..." Zack sighed. "I've only known her for a few weeks."

_-Aerith... what a horrible name.-_

One of the Infantry Men decided to be brave.

"Who knows – maybe you could take tips off ol' blondie here. He sure seems to be enjoying that breakfast. Well, perhaps he's enjoying it a little _too _much."

Cloud blushed.

"Good with your tongue, aren't we Strife?"

_-Why am I being targeted?-_

Zack kindly stood up for him. "Hey! I bet he's brilliant with his tongue."

_-Excuse me?-_

"Any girl would be lucky to have him between their legs."

_-What are you saying?-_

"Or that tongue in their mouth."

_-Ggh.-_

Zack smirked at his next line. "Virgins shouldn't be so cocky."

The man almost spat out his toast.

_-I guess that confirms in then.-_

Cloud's head was practically spinning.

The feeling of jealousy was gone... momentarily.

Zack's words had been twisted in his dirty little head...

"Hey! **I **bet he's brilliant with his tongue."

"I would be so very lucky to have **him** between my legs."

"Or that tongue in **my** mouth."

It had happened again...

That problem was back... The feeling was back... The lack of willpower was back.

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud was really on fire for this mission.

_-You big perverted loser.-_

He tried to remember that Aerith girl... remember that feeling of jealousy.

Anything to get rid of this familiar feeling!

But it was no use...

"B-bathroom!" Cloud stuttered, shooting himself up in the air.

Zack's eyes widened at his urgency. "What?"

"I NEED THE BATHROOM!"

All of the men gawped at him.

Cloud turned away quickly – not wanting his embarrassing state to be on display for the world to see.

Then he began running - no - sprinting out of the food hall.

_-What's wrong with me? Zack never said any of that!-_

_-He was just sticking up for me!-_

_-Why am I twisiting everything he's saying? Everything he's doing-_

He was feeling like some sort of sex freak...

But... it couldn't be helped.

Cloud _needed _to sort this problem out – before it affected his concentration on the mission ahead.

_-Ggh.-_

This was unbelievable.

Who ever knew Cloud was such a filthy minded individual...?

**Oh my.**

**Soo much dirtiness and perviness and smut and whatever.**

**But you don't mind – do you?**

**Poor Cloud... Zack just continues to tease without meaning to.**

**Please review! & thanks to those who already have!**

**... Is this too dirty?**


	4. Relieving Pressure

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... I'm really going to miss you :/

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Cloud sneaks off into the toilet to fix his 'problem.'

But is that a too risky thing to do?

**Author Note:**

I'm always listening to the FFVII soundtrack when I write this fic.

Never anything else... So amazing.

Do any of you know the track -World Crisis?- It's helping me to write!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

RELIEVING PRESSURE

Cloud gawped at himself in the mirror.

_-Gaia.-_

He had never seen himself in such a state before.

His eyes were shot open – his features were crumpled up – his entire body was quivering.

This lack of willpower was torturing him.

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud had known that this would happen.

His disgusted and perverted brain could only handle so much teasing...

_-I am human after all..!-_

Cloud sighed to himself and shook his head.

This was soo simple to fix.

All he had to do was snake his hand down those tight work trousers... wrap it around that throbbing organ... pump himself crazy... touch himself crazy... picture those disgusting images in his head...Zack's hand down there...The thought of finally being able to release...

_-Ggh!-_

The idea alone made his entire body spasm.

"T-This... Has to stop...!"

Cloud started at himself deeply in the mirror; watching as the tiny beads of sweat dripped down his crumpled forehead. He was nervous... so _so _nervous.

What if someone caught him?

What if someone got suspicious and came looking?

How could Cloud possibly excuse himself from moaning and cursing in the public bathroom?

This was insane...

Was he really going to go along with this?

Was he really that desperate that he _had _to go along with this?

...

The answer was yes.

Of course it was yes.

_-Damnit.-_

Swearing to himself as he did so; Cloud detached himself from the bathroom sink and slowly turned around towards the three cubicles.

They were beckoning him... Begging him to give in.

No... That was just his mind – his conscience – messing with him – torturing him.

_-I'm so desperate to even consider this.-_

Cloud groaned loudly and took a step forward; slowly edging himself towards the middle cubicle.

His hand was already itching to move downwards...

_-I even disgust myself...-_

Louder and louder, his heart began pounding against his chest.

The excitement about what he was about to do – the fear of what it might result in.

_-I wish I had more willpower than this.-_

The cubicle door was finally in reach.

He pushed it open with a strong force and momentarily tensed up in fear.

_-Turn back... Turn back...-_

Cloud couldn't make himself turn back, though.

As much as he wanted to.

This was going to lower the risk of exposing this condition to Zack.

He _had _to do this

_-No other choice...-_

Rushing as he did so; Cloud flung himself into the middle stall and slid the lock across with shaky hands.

_-How are you going to be able to do ... 'that'... if you can't even close a lock properly?-_

He backed himself up against the cubicle wall and tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

His eyes... They were hazy... Misty...

Was this desire even messing up his eyesight? Was it that bad?

_-Just get on with it!-_

Cloud obeyed his impatient conscience and drew his hand down towards the hardened area.

The material was stretching so bad... He was surprised it hadn't ripped.

_-So hard...Never like this...-_

His one hand began working on his zipper, whilst the other fiddled with the plastic button. Cloud's hands were trembling so much... He could barely undo either of them.

The anticipation was killing him; biting on his lips so hard he almost drew blood.

_-Ggh.-_

Finally the two obstacles came undone and left the boy breathless.

So excited... So nervous... So relieved...

His trousers were immediately pulled down and the blonde was left standing in his blue boxers.

_-Sheesh.-_

The bulge sticking out was gigantic.

He didn't even think it possible for himself to get that big...

_-Nothing compared to Zack's size though.-_

Cloud whimpered at the memory.

His had been insanely large... Perfectly sized... Just like he'd pictured in his fantasies...

_-Imagine that inside you...-_

"Ggh!"

_-Imagine your mouth wrapped around that...-_

Cloud grunted at the thought and thrust his body forward.

He had to get on with this...

His head was already driving him insane!

_-This is going to feel amazing.-_

In one swift and easy motion; Cloud wrapped two hands around his tight boxers and hauled them down to his ankles – leaving his huge erection on show, waiting to be attended to. Pulsing... Throbbing... Pounding... Desperate to be shown attention.

_-Gaia.-_

He never got himself this wound up... This eager...

This hard...

Cloud had to hold his breath as a hand lowered down towards the aching area.

This was going to all be relieved...

His hand wrapped around the middle of his cock and squeezed tightly; sparking sensation across his entire body. Flying up his back... travelling up his stomach... Exploding downwards...

Just that little touch... That little taster... His head... He couldn't...

"Ughhh..."

Cloud quickly regained himself and slowly began moving his hand up and down; starting off with light and teasing motions.

He felt as if he hadn't done this for years... Or as if it were his first ever time.

"Gaia..."

Those disgusting images in his head were slowly coming back.

But this time it was different...

Cloud was picturing Zack back at the food table; describing the many ways in which the boy could pleasure someone. Those words could easily be twisted and manipulated – used to his advantage... Boy, was Cloud going to use them to his advantage...

"_I bet you're great with that tongue Cloud."_

!

Cloud thrust himself forward as the sound of Zack's husky voice filled his disgusting head.

"_That tongue in my mouth... That tongue between my legs..."_

He didn't care anymore... it didn't bother him...

_"Take it, Cloud. Please... I'm begging you..."_

_"...Good with your tongue."_

These thoughts may have been disgusting and false – but they were certainly serving their purpose well.

"Zack..."

His hand was driving furiously now; thrusting itself up and down his weeping cock.

"Damnit!"

Cloud could hardly stand... He could hardly function...

The image of him between Zack's legs - testing that theory out on him.

"_Damn, you're good at this Cloud."_

Zack pushing his head down further and further; forcing the blonde to consume that organ...

The feeling of the veins pulsing in his mouth... The painful grip in his hair...

"_Keep going baby..."_

This was working so well...

Cloud began flicking his thumb roughly over the head; sliding himself over the first few drops of pre-cum. His hand was pumping so fast now... He could barely feel it... Barely see it... But boy, he could feel it.

He was getting back into his normal routine... Reeling in this sexual frenzy...

Shuddering at the pleasure...

Zack was moaning now in his head... Thrusting himself deeper into Cloud's mouth.

Those words from a few moments ago were ringing in his filthy mind.

"_So good with that tongue..."_

His voice was so clear from the memory...

_-Ggh!-_

Cloud's hand squeezed his shaft tightly as the image of Zack gazing down at him entered his head.

That hand on his cock got tighter and tighter...

The pounding underneath him got stronger and stronger...

"Unph!"

Cloud was going to explode... He couldn't handle this feeling...

_-Fuck, this feels good.-_

The images of Zack were flashing mentally in his head now.

He was grinning down at him; licking his lips. Uttering his name as he got closer and closer...

When in fact it was Cloud getting closer and closer...

It was Cloud moaning louder and louder...

His hand flicked once more over the weeping head; coating himself with this natural lubrication...

That was the final movement that worked the magic.

Grunting as he did so; Cloud thrust his hand once more down his cock and allowed his body to drown him in the feeling of sweet feeling of release.

Sweet _sweet _release.

The scenario in his head was finally finishing...

Zack thrust himself into Cloud's mouth one last time; letting out a final deafening cry.

"_Cloud!"_

The blonde followed suit.

"ZACK!"

Throwing his head back forcefully; Cloud relaxed his body as the orgasm at last played out. The liquid that had been building up inside of him was finally shooting out; spraying the wall in the blonde's sweet liquid. That familiar feeling of warmth and fireworks was shooting up his body... Swarming his crotch... So much sensation...

Too much sensation...

Cloud was panting now... Breathless... Blown away by the feeling...

"Damnit..."

He was going to sit there and take this perfect moment in...

Finally, the pain was gone – replace with pleasure.

All that constant teasing and testing of his willpower had paid off.

It had all been worth it.

Cloud could finally sit back and sigh happily... Relieved... No longer in danger...

Well.

At least...

He _thought _he was going to enjoy this moment.

He _thought _he wasn't in danger.

-CRASH!-

Cloud screamed uncontrollably as the supposedly locked door to the side of him burst open and almost flew off its hinges.

_-WHAT THE!-_

The movement was so quick and so unexpected that the blonde found himself unable to move; gawping at the sight before him.

_-NO! NO! NO!-_

Cloud whimpered to himself as the realisation hit him.

It took a few moments for him to realise...

"Z-Zack!"

_-This can't be happening...-_

His hands were clumsily pulling his trousers up; desperate to cover that exposed area.

This wasn't happening...

This couldn't possibly be happening...

Only moments ago had he been reeling in the aftermath of his release...

Everything had been going right for him!

"Cloud..." the man before him choked.

He couldn't look up at him...

He couldn't face him...

Zack Fair was _definitely_ stood in front of him – no question about it.

As much as Cloud wanted to pretend he wasn't.

Gawping at the sight of his best friend – covered in cum - as a result of him!

_-Oh shit oh shit oh shit!-_

Cloud was desperate for this to be a vision... A hallucination...

But it wasn't.

"Zack, I -!"

The man held his hand up.

_-Oh Gaia! Oh Gaia!-_

He had seen his cock... He had seen what he was doing...

Cloud had been caught out...

_-No... No...No...-_

"I heard you scream my name..." Zack said weakly. "I came looking for you and heard you cry out. I thought you were in pain, Chocobo. You sounded odd. I didn't realise..."

_-He heard me call out his name...-_

There would be no question as to why Cloud had been doing this.

"Umm... I... Zack...It's..."

There was nothing he could say to make his better.

Cloud had been caught

That was the end of it.

"You called my name so I just assumed..."

_-Why wasn't I quieter...?-_

"But I understand now..."

Cloud couldn't even speak... He was frozen... Shaking... Utterly Humiliated...

He wanted to cry – no – SCREAM.

He wanted to punch the wall next to him.

"I came to find you and tell you the missions off," Zack said clumsily. "Somebody turned up and sorted the problem out before we had the chance too. I was coming to ask if you want to share a helicopter ride..."

_-He's not going to want to now!-_

"Clear yourself up, Chocobo. If you fancy flying, that is."

Wait...

Was he still going to let him travel with him?

After what had just happened?

After what he had just witnessed?

-!-

Cloud finally forced himself to look up at the man.

_-What the...-_

He didn't get it...

Zack didn't look angry...

Or upset...

Or concerned...

Just... confused.

"I'm sorry, Zack," Cloud croaked, awkwardly staring down at the floor.

_-Floor just swallow me up... now.-_

The Soldier didn't know what to say...

...Or think.

Why wasn't he angry?

Why wasn't he absolutely disgusted?

His best friend had been wanking over him!

_-This is weird...-_

Zack didn't want to make assumptions, but...

Did he feel...

...Pleased?

No, he couldn't possibly be...

It was just the shock aftermath.

"I'm so sorry, Zack."

_-This feeling...-_

"I'm so so sorry..."

**Oh no! Poor Cloud.**

**I had to spoil the perfect moment for him ;)**

**You guys seem to enjoy my perviness – I'm relieved.**

**I was even shaking at the interruption part!**

**What do you think?**

**How could Zack possibly be feeling?**

**Please give me feedback! Feedback = more updating! x**


	5. Awkwardness

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... It sucks not be able to talk to you...

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

The helicopter ride after the incident!

Also introduces the character Reno – who will become an ish main character in this!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Awkwardness

Cloud Strife wanted to scream.

His head was bowed low – his cheeks burning red – his entire body trembling.

_-Ggh.-_

He felt utterly humiliated; unable to take in what had just happened.

Zack Fair... his _best_ friend... his number one idol ... his mentor ... catching him... doing... realising...

It had been the worst possibly outcome.

_-I knew it was a too risky thing to go ahead with.-_

This ruined everything.

How are you supposed to feel when you find your best friend panting in the bathroom cubicle; drowning in his own salty emissions? You rush to his aid, fearing the worst as he screams out your name... and you find _this_. The wall is completed covered in what he's just released and the worst thing is – it's all over YOU.

He's made this mess because he's been picturing you in his filthy mind - his head between your naked spread legs. The sexual desire for you became so much that he was forced to rush into the bathroom and snake his hands down his pants; pumping himself crazy until he _explodes. _This friend has twisted your relationship so much that he's able to complete relieve this desire from the feel of his hands alone. Those images of you in his head are so filthy... So unimaginable...

Could anyone really take that all in without being even a little bit mortified?

Cloud whined quietly to himself.

He hated him... Zack _had _to hate him... Of course he did.

Cloud had been close to him for so long and had seen him almost every day.

Every day he'd thought of him this way...

The pair of them had trained jointly as well – sweaty bodies tangled together – grunting loudly as they clashed swords with one another. Those grunts getting mixed up in Cloud's disgusting mind as he imagines clashing bodies together instead. Both so close that they can practically feel the others body heat. Pushing together - rubbing together - causing that hidden creature in Cloud's crotch to awaken and react to every single touch.

Would Zack think of all that as different now?

_-Probably.-_

Yesterday they had even shared a bed... Zack had been half naked... Unaware of what he was doing...

Would he guess?

_-He's not stupid...-_

Would the man guess that Cloud had run his perverted hands down that sleeping body? Drooling all over himself as he did so? Grunting as he traced the bumps of that perfect body - desperate to go further down... Completely taking advantage as he slept unknowingly.

Would he finally work out why the blonde's eyes had looked so tired that morning?

_-This gives absolutely everything away...-_

Zack had taken his top off in front of Cloud because he had _assumed _that it didn't matter.

Now the pieces could be placed together...

_-Shit!-_

What was going to happen now?

Would he push Cloud away and force him to find another mentor?

Would he tell all of his Soldier friends and get the entire group laughing at him?

Or even worse, would he try and stay friends with him but fail miserably? Every close encounter and accidental touch would tense Zack up and make him shudder at the feel of it. Their once strong friendship would shatter and the blonde would simply be known as 'the perverted guy I once trusted.'

...

Was that going to happen?

_-I can't believe this...-_

It was all such a big mess – such a huge disaster.

His luck had really run out on that short and utterly worthless mission...

But... Cloud did have to admit.

_-It felt f*cking amazing.-_

He whimpered at the memory of it.

The feel of his hands was still down there...

Cloud could still feel the imprint... Remember the feeling... Recall the pleasure...

Riding solo had never felt so damn rewarding.

He would have screamed the place down even more if he'd been able too.

The fireworks... The gradual growing feeling... The warmth... The relief... The sensation...

It had almost been _too _good.

_-Ggh.-_

If Zack hadn't had interrupted him, then the whole thing could have been a total success.

_-If you hadn't cried out his name!-_

...

That was another thing to worry about too...

Zack had seen his cock.

The man had seen absolutely _everything_ Cloud had to offer.

Those work clothes that the blonde wore were now practically see through to the Soldier.

His body wasn't - in his opinion - anything worth showing off either...

The object of his fantasy had seen his naked body before he's seen his...

That was unfair.

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud still couldn't work out the expression that he had received, either.

Why hadn't there been disgust in his face?

Why hadn't there been utter ashamedness?

Zack had looked so confused...

Like he had been thinking: Is he really doing this over _me?_

Cloud didn't want to make assumptions, though...

It was probably his head giving him false hope and false readings. Besides, he was still traumatised from the whole thing – maybe he couldn't remember it all properly? Maybe Zack _had _reacted badly and he'd just blocked it all out of his memory?

Maybe it was just confusion as to _why _your best friend would be doing such a thing.

"_Sorry! Big mistake! I wasn't masturbating – I was simply checking its size and wanted to ask you for help measuring it!"_

Cloud hadn't been able to think of a single excuse...

His brain had just failed him – unable to offer any false stories or clever lies.

It had been too obvious, anyway.

Zack had known immediately what his best friend had been doing...

What he'd practically sprinted off to do.

_-Pretty obvious when I'm clutching my cock and panting like a dog!-_

It was **1:30pm.**

The blonde had been thinking for a long time now in the helicopter.

He'd been given a lot of chance too.

Zack had quickly gone to sit with the others in the back; whilst Cloud had been left to sit with the man driving the helicopter. The irritating and cocky redhead.

~Reno of the Turks.~

The pair of them had been sitting through defeaning silence for most of the helicopter ride.

_-Which I was enjoying...-_

The Turk had grown tired of the silence though, and tried desperately to spark up a conversation.

Much to Cloud's total and utter disgust.

"Yo, what's with the long face?" the guy had asked him.

Cloud had thrown a sour look. "I just feel ill."

"Have some liquid then spiky," Reno had grinned, throwing him a drink of water.

It hadn't gone to plan...

_-Damnit!-_

The bottle had fallen straight out of Cloud's shaky hands...

They were still numb from the overuse...

All that pumping – driving – squeezing – it had been too much...

_-Ggh!-_

Cloud couldn't actually feel his right hand anymore...

It had never been abused to that extent...

"Yer clumsy or what?" the Turk had snorted. "Need Reno here to hold it to yer mouth?"

_-No I need someone to give me a chance to fix what's happened.-_

"You're a weird kid, spiky..."

_-Or a head that doesn't automatically imagine the most inappropriate things.-_

"Yo, are you even listening? Not gonna sit and talk to myself!"

_-Or a device that can get rid of my lust for Zack Fair's magnificently big...-_

"Damnit," Reno hissed to himself. "Spike's gone to sleep on me. Damn cheek."

...

Of course Cloud hadn't gone to sleep...

He had just shut his eyes and _pretended _to be dozing off.

_-Dont want to be talking to this loser.-_

Cloud _did _feel a little tired though...

_-G-gotta stay awake... Just try...-_

Though, maybe it was best to just...

Perhaps it would be best if he just...

...

_-Zzzzzzzzzz-_

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

The men had been flying for at least two hours now and the Soldier grew tired of their boring conversation.

Zack had purposely ran into the back of the transport to dodge the blonde and the much needed sit down - he wasn't about to doubt that fact. His head was still too full of confusion to even consider having a talk with him, though. Zack hadn't actually wanted to talk to these idiots in the first place... But he'd had too...

It had already become too much for him to bear...

_-Such dull people.-_

He decided to finally join Cloud and Reno in the front of the copter, instead.

Facing his fears.

Loudly swallowing as he stepped through the door.

_-...-_

"Hey buddy," he said to his friend. "How's it going in here?"

Reno's concentration didn't falter. "Yo, it's boring as shit. Your stupid friend fell asleep on me!"

_-He fell asleep? After all that commotion?-_

Zack breathed out a sigh of relief.

At least they didn't have to have their awkward conversation...

_-Still don't know how I should be feeling about what I saw...-_

It still completely baffled him.

When had Cloud developed those kind of feelings for him?

He'd been confused when the kid had just run off...

But never had he imagined he'd be doing something like that... As a result of him... Because he was lusting over him...

Had he said something to trigger it all off?

_-I guess what I said at the table was pretty graphic.-_

Zack stared down at Cloud and groaned.

This was all so damn confusing.

_-I should be concerned at this. Why aren't I?-_

There was no point him asking himself this, though. It was a stupid question. The answer was _because _it was Cloud. He was the guy who had kept him sane throughout the whole Angeal incident. Cloud had been there to comfort him the whole time. Even if the guy did want to screw senseless him, it shouldn't matter... He was still a really good friend.

That was it... _Right_?

That was the only reason he was acting so calm about this?

_-Of course it is! You're Soldier, don't you forget that!-_

"Yo," Reno whispered mischevously. "Cute, ent he?"

Zack felt his blood boil. "Hmm?"

"The blondie," Reno explained. "He's pretty damn cute and attractive."

_-Don't say it in such a perverted tone...-_

"Yeah, I guess so," Zack snapped back.

_-Look at you getting all defensive.-_

"Wonder if he'd give me a shot?" Reno asked, snickering at himself. "I bet he'd been fun to play with."

...Fun to play with...

That did it.

"OI!" Zack roared, surprising himself with his passion. "Cloud doesn't swing that way!"

_... Yes he does._

"Besides, he's not available at the moment."

_... Yes he is._

"Don't use him for one of your games. He's worth so much more than that."

Zack finally fell silent.

_-He's worth so much more than that? How girly do you sound?-_

Reno gawped at the man.

_-Think I said too much...-_

Before smirking at him.

"What?" Zack snapped, irritated now. "What is it?"

Reno was definitely enjoying this...

"Yo, calm down," he said teasingly to him. "Anyone would think you're a lil jealous."

Zack froze.

...Jealous?

What the hell was Reno about?

_-I'm not jealous...-_

But... the thought of the redhead touching Cloud in that way _did _rile him.

Made him want to punch something...

_-Oh Gaia.-_

What was going on?

What had Cloud Strife done to him?

"Anyway," Reno said oh-so-knowingly. "Kid's way too innocent to play with the big dogs, know whatta mean?"

The big dogs...?

Innocent?

_-Innocent my arse.-_

Cloud decided to mumble to himself at that moment...

Talking in his sleep.

_-Cute...-_

Wait...

_-CUTE?-_

What in Gaia's name was happening to him?

What was going on?

_-Damn you Cloud Strife!_

**Once again, I don't know what to think of this chapter O.O**

**Reno's going to be a big character by the way so if you don't like him – just skip some chapters.**

**Oh, Cloud – you poor thing.**

**What exactly **_**is **_**going through Zack's mind? Is it really jealousy?**

**I'm so enjoying writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it :D**

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed – please continue to! Helps me to write more!**


	6. Inappropriate Touching

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... I love ye so very much!

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Is Reno being... sexually harassed? At work?

(If you don't like Reno's character – feel free to skip this chapter!)

**CHAPTER SIX**

Inappropriate Touching

"Hey there, partner!"

Reno had just entered his pathetic excuse for an office and noticed his friend perched in the corner.

Of course he wasn't expecting a very energetic reply.

The man didn't exactly scream enthusiasm.

_Rude._

He just did his regular thing; readjusting those dark glasses and quietly clearing his throat.

That was his way of saying hello.

"Boy am I glad to be back!" Reno exclaimed, throwing himself onto a chair. "Yo, listen to me – glad to be back in the office!"

He was usually never thrilled to be in that horrible room...

It hadn't exactly been the best journey, though...

_-Not after Zack started squealing at me to leave his friend the fuck alone.-_

It had been so odd...

The man wasn't usually like that – all defensive and flustered.

Reno has only been messing around; usually his banter didn't affect the Soldier in the slightest.

_-I can't help it... Blondie was hot.-_

His voice had gone really high pitched too... Almost as if his balls had gone back in.

_-The thing's I'd do to that kid if he weren't so young...-_

If Reno didn't know any better, he would have assumed that Zack had been a tad jealous.

...

_-Pff, yeah right.-_

But that was the most unlikely thing ever.

Zack Fair was the straightest man on earth and if he was gay, well...

_-Then I'm straight.-_

The Turk laughed at his own joke.

"Something amusing?"

Rude had finally allowed himself to spark a conversation.

Reno held up his hands. "Just me being my usual hilarious self."

The man raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yo, I'm hysterical and you know it dude," Reno chirped.

_-Probably gonna say I'm cocky as well or something.-_

"Your phone," was his reply.

Yeah, like that...

_-Wait, what?-_

"What did you say?" Reno asked, staring in confusion.

Rude pointed to his pocket. "Your phone is ringing."

Oh...

_-I didn't even notice.-_

The Turk quickly flipped it open; not even checking to see who was calling.

"Yo, what's up?" he said casually.

The voice on the other line sighed. "Not the correct way to greet your boss, is it Reno?"

_Tseng!_

"Oh, shit!" Reno shouted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry boss – what's up?"

Rude shook his head in disappointment.

"I need you to come to my office," Tseng informed him. "Now."

_-Wait...-_

With that he hung up.

Reno wasn't finished, though...

"Again?" he snorted, before realising the phone had been cut off.

_-Cheeky son of a-_

Rude decided to pipe up. "Problem?"

"Not really yo," Reno said. "I'm just a little confused is all..."

"Confused?"

"Yeah..." he said a little strangely. "He's calling me into his office almost every day."

Tseng never asked to see Reno that much...

Come to think about it, he never asked _anyone _to see him that much.

The oddest thing was that it was only Reno getting this type of treatment – nobody else went into his office daily.

_-Why is he showing me such attention?-_

Rude readjusted his glasses once more. "I see."

It was never for anything important either... Just worthless conversations...

"Anyway I'm leaving," Reno announced, throwing himself up off of his chair. "Later!"

"..."

As he had rightly presumed, there was no reply from the mute in the corner.

**/**

**/**

**/**

Tseng, leader of the Turks, glanced up from his desk as a familiar figure entered his office.

Which caused a familiar smile to creep up on his face...

"Good morning Reno," he said to the man. "You are late."

_-Late? Is he serious?-_

The Turk resisted the urge to scream. "Yo boss, you only called me –"

"I know," Tseng said firmly, interrupting the man. "I was joking, Reno."

_-Joking? HIM? Joking?-_

Reno shuffled awkwardly in the corner. "Right... Cool I guess?"

"Why don't you come over here?"

It wasn't a question – it was a command.

Reno did as he was told... but his head wasn't really in it.

He was thinking about other things.

_-Curious as to what Zack would be like if he were gay...-_

The Turk had to admit he had fantasised about that at least once.

_-Bet he's huge...-_

"I have your paperwork here," Tseng told him, watching carefully as the man sat down. "I want it given to me by tomorrow morning sharp. No excuses."

_-Him and blondie at the same time would be like an early christmas!-_

"Yes boss," he grumbled.

Tseng leant himself down towards the left side of his desk and picked up what Reno assumed to be an instruction booklet. It had to be – it was tiny. Man, he hadn't seen one of these in a _long _time...

"Yo, I know how to write paperwork," Reno reminded him. "Don't need instructions, boss."

Tseng raised his eyebrow at him. "Instructions?"

"Yeah," Reno said.

"These aren't instructions – this is your paperwork for today."

Err...

"... I'm sorry what?"

_-Rude got his pile of work earlier and it was MASSIVE.-_

Paperwork was never this tiny...

"I'd assume by now that you know what this is," Tseng said to him disappointedly.

Reno shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just..."

_-What is up with him?-_

All the constant calls and requests to meet in his office...

Now this...

Tiny amounts of paper work...

"It's just what?" Tseng asked.

Reno decided to just leave it. "N-nothing... Cheers boss."

_-Why is he being like this?-_

"Dismissed," Tseng said, practically kicking the man out. "That was all."

Reno _almost _breathed out a sigh of relief.

Almost.

"Hold on a second," Tseng piped, raising himself out of his chair. "What is that?"

Reno stared around, confused. "What's what?"

Tseng pointed to the his chest. "Your tie – or what I imagine to be a tie."

_-Oh...-_

"Sorry," he said clumsily, diving down to sort it. "Let me just –"

Tseng interrupted him a second time. "Hold it. Wait there."

_-...Why?-_

"Let me sort it for you."

Reno almost choked on air.

_-Excuse me?-_

He didn't have time to question him, however.

-?-

The boss was on him in a heartbeat.

Tseng reached out excitedly towards Reno's tie and forcefully began dragging him with it; almost choking the poor redhead to death. He was stepping backwards ever so carefully; leading them both towards the darkest corner of the room. Reno was simply like a dog on a leash – forced to follow his master. His overly excited master...

_-What is he doing?-_

The Turk stared at the man in total confusion and was greeted only by excited eyes.

Excited eyes...

_-Jeez, he's only sorting my tie out.-_

Tseng stopped abruptly and drew his hands up towards the top of the man's tie.

"I'm disappointed in you," he said, shaking his head. "I thought you'd at least have learnt the arts of tying this."

This was just one of Tseng's typical rants... but Reno could barely hear him.

He was barely listening...

_-Boss is so close!-_

He was pretty sure that this was _not _the kind of friendly way that staff should treat each other.

_-I'd treat that blondie in an overly friendly way though...-_

"Uh, Boss..."

Tseng drew his eyes back up to Reno's and grinned. "Yes?"

_-Ughh.-_

What was he supposed to say?

What the hell was going on?

Tseng chuckled lightly at the man's silence and pressed carefully into his body.

_-Ggh!-_

"Boss, could you please..."

The man ignored him. "Watch and learn if you have to. I can teach you all day if it comes to it."

_-All day?-_

"N-no I'm fine," Reno stuttered. "Yo, I was probably just in a rush this morning."

He was sure that this kind of closeness wasn't allowed in the company...

_-I can practically feel his package against me!-_

"Tardiness will not be tolerated," Tseng growled.

Reno felt a hand press against his leg.

_-Umph-_

"Next time you look this scruffy," the man whispered into his ear, slowly dragging that hand further up his thigh. "I will have to punish you."

_Punish you._

Further and further up the hand went...

_-The fuck is he doing?-_

Edging closer and closer to the the Turk's crotch...

"Yo!" Reno cried, forcefully pushing the man away. "Get off me!"

Tseng looked at him with bored eyes. "Problem?"

_-PROBLEM?-_

"Am I interrupting something?"

...

_YES YOU ARE -_

Wait.

Was someone at the door?

"Shit!"

Reno pounced himself into the middle of the room and quickly began brushing himself.

Someone else was stood in the office.

_-Shit! Shit!-_

Maybe they wouldn't guess what had been happenning...

_-Yeah cause this doesn't look suspicious!-_

"What are you doing here?" Tseng asked the visitor.

Reno was relieved to have had an interuption to that awkward moment, yet...

He was humiliated at the same time.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Do I need a reason?"

_-Cocky as always.-_

"Was I interrupting something?" the man asked them, cocking his eyebrow.

Reno quickly threw his hands up in defence. "No! No! Nothing happened, yo!"

He felt utterly mortified...

The visitor lips curled into a grin. "Good."

_-Good, why?-_

"You just came here for no specific reason?" Tseng asked the man, venom clear in his voice.

The man didn't reply...

Because he was too busy gawping at Reno.

"Please answer my question," Tseng sighed. "Ignoring me won't get us anywhere."

_-He's just gawping at me...-_

"I came to check everything was in order," the man said, still unable to take his eyes off Reno. "That's all."

Tseng gnawed his teeth at him. "Really? I see..."

He couldn't shout at him though – he had to remember his position.

"Well I'll leave you to it," the visitor said, running his eyes up and down Reno's body one last time.

"Thank you," Tseng said coldly.

With that, the man threw Reno a sly wink– licking his lips as he did so – before exiting the room.

Hold on a second...

_-He just licked his lips at ME...-_

The redhead's mouth had dropped to the floor.

"Thank Gaia he's gone..." Tseng sighed.

Why would he of all people be throwing suggestive looks to HIM?

_-Ughh...-_

Reno was flattered – excited – kinda worked up.

The guy was hot... So so hot...

But... Why him?

Why was he drooling over Reno?

"Today's just one big brain fuck," he sighed to himself, uncaring that Tseng could hear.

Getting practically molested by his boss and THEN getting eyed up by someone like that...

_-One big fuck up indeed...-_

**Ahh, poor Reno – what am I doing to you?**

**I don't know what to think of this AGAIN... Do you like it?**

**As I said, if you don't you can skip Reno chapts – the fics mainly based around cloud/zack.**

**Please review – and thank you to those who already have/are!**


	7. Confusion

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... My total inspiration for this! Hurr Hurr ;)

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Zack finds himself a little jealous.  
>And poor Cloud almost has a heart attack!<p>

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Confusion

Zack Fair was current feeling very jealous.

His mouth dry – fists clenched – blood boiling – heart sinking.

Why?

Because the man who was supposed to be lusting after him was having fun with someone else.

_-Looks like a little too fun to me.-_

It was always difficult to get Cloud to smile. The guy was moody, distant and very self loathing. Zack had always reeled in the fact that he alone could make the kid so happy. Nobody else.

Not anymore, though.

_-Who is this guy, anyway? Looks like an idiot to me.-_

It wasn't just the fact that they were laughing either, oh no. That wasn't the reason that Zack had his right hand stroking his buster sword; ready to pick it up and slice it through the stranger's stomach - violent and unfamiliar thoughts swarming in his head. They were doing something else too.

Something which made him want to scream.

Touching.

_-Get off him. Please get off him.-_

The man was clearly, in Zack's eyes, invading the blonde's personal space.

Hugging him – holding him – playfully nudging him.

The guy was clearly flirting with the blonde; it was painfully obvious.

_-Where did he come from anyway?-_

But that's not what hurt though... That's now what upset the poor Soldier...

It was the fact that Cloud was just _letting _him do it.

Letting the jerk hold him...

_-He's supposed to want me, isn't he?-_

Cloud wasn't the kind of person to just let people touch him like that. There were many times that he had tensed up or winced slightly after being poked or pinched by Zack. Hugging tended to be out of the question in most cases...

So why was this tool aloud to feel him up like that?

_-Sure got over me quick.-_

He wasn't jealous though... was he?

No – he couldn't be – he just didn't like the thought of being replaced so easily.

That was it, wasn't it?

_-Of course.-_

"Ggh."

He wished that he'd never walked in on Cloud...

He wished that he wouldn't keep picturing the scene in his head again and again...

But he couldn't turn back time and he couldn't make this better.

There was something he could do, though.

_-And it's not at all for jealousy reasons!-_

Something that would hopefully take this horrible feeling away.

Cloud Strife would never look at another man again.

He was going to show him...

_-That no man can ever replace Soldier 1st Class Zack Fair, EVER!-_

He would successfully accomplish this and all of these mixed up feelings would go away.

_-Hopefully.-_

But first he had to leave this area; before he ended up doing something he'd serious regret.

Although it would have felt good to punish the guy...

_-Really good.-_

**/**

**/**

**/**

Cloud sighed loudly to himself.

"That was the most stressful day of my whole life!"

The poor guy had been forced to spend the entire day with a total idiot.

Forced to get along with a total idiot...

_-Unfortunately.-_

The man was really high up in Shinra, though; forever taking part in Soldier activities and helping decide who should join and who shouldn't. It was important that you treat him with respect; otherwise he might never recommend you for 1st Class. Everyone pretended to enjoy his awful company - for their own benefit.

Cloud was sick of being just a simple Infantry Man...

_-Ughh.-_

The man had been a total pain in the ass, though.

Cloud hated to be touched and all the man had done was grope him and comment on his feminine appearance. He'd felt utterly disgusted with himself. There was only one person who Cloud wanted to be touched by and it certainly wasn't him.

He'd been forced to laugh most of the day too; something which didn't always come too naturally to him. The man's sense of humour had been as exciting as that of a Chocobo. Even Sephiroth seemed to have a better sense of humour - and the man never made jokes! The blonde's cheeks were aching from all that feigned smiling...

But now he could relax... At last.

_-Shower time.-_

Rewarding himself with a warm shower did sound good.

Smiling to himself as he did so; Cloud reached out for the nozzle before him and turned it sideways. The water immediately shot out of the nozzle and sprayed the man in boiling hot water. It felt good... Really good...

Cloud loved rewarding himself with a shower after a long day of work.

_-Can usually reward myself in other ways too.-_

But he wasn't going to do that.

He wasn't going to risk being caught all over again.

_-Ggh.-_

That was the only bad point about it - you _had_ to share showers with the other men. Only 1st Class Soldier's and other high up members of staff were aloud separate showers. The others were forced to share with each other; humiliated by their slightly too thin or too pale bodies.

Touching yourself in the shower was a risky thing... But everyone did it.

Cloud had even heard others doing it.

_-Ggh.-_

You got used it though – Cloud had anyway.

_-Here we go!-_

Someone else had entered the shower room; he could hear their footsteps.

Sure, he got used to the sharing and exposing after months and months of being forced to do it. He couldn't go without washing, could he? But... It still made him tense up every time he heard another person step into the room. The teasing about his feminine body and strangely pale skin tone had never died down...

_-Bah.-_

Groaning as he did so; Cloud wiped the shampoo from around his eyes and stared up at the figure.

_-Oh good, it's a tanned guy.-_

This would surely result in extra teasing...

"Is that you, Cloud?" the man asked him.

_-Oh Gaia, who could it be.-_

"Yes," he answered coldly, turning round to swill his face.

The other man chuckled nervously. "What a coincidence..."

_-What's he talking about?-_

"It's not that surprising really, don't you -!"

Wait.

... No.

It couldn't be.

_-This has to be the worst coincidence.-_

"Z-Zack?" he choked, leaning himself on the shower side. "Is... that you?"

There was no point even asking, though.

Those perfectly tanned muscles could only belong to one man.

"My showers broke," Zack shrugged. "Had to come and use these ones."

_-His showers broke?-_

That seemed pretty strange... Couldn't he just use the General's shower or someone else's?

Why would he choose to shower down here of all places? Where he might bump into Cloud?

_-Hold on a minute.-_

That's when Cloud's head finally screamed back to life.

...

...

_HE'S COMPLETELY NAKED!_

**Keehee – Zack is getting slightly jealous bless him.**

**Wanting Cloud to only like him!**

**Why is he going into those showers, though? Is his shower really broke?**

**How will Cloud cope with the naked Zack?**

**Awkward showering scene with two naked and confused men?**

**Thank you to...**

**aWeSoMeP**** - ****amatheriz**** - ****Caitlinger**** - ****Rainsoaked Archangel**** - ****YaoiDutchess**** - ****baka coconut**** - ****Salvi**** -****DanaVII**** -****Shadowdog85**** - ****Jadej.j**

**For all taking the time to review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Shower Sharing

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... Totally fancy you ;)

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Zack and Cloud are both naked... Showering...

What could possibly happen?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Shower Sharing

Cloud Strife was gawping at the body before him.

_-Look away from it!-_

"What's wrong kiddo?" Zack asked him. "Never seen a naked guy before?"

He couldn't stop himself...

His body wouldn't allow him to turn away from the sight.

_-He's naked he's naked he's naked!-_

Everything about Zack's body was mouth-wateringly good.

This was so much better than what he had ever pictured in his disgusting mind.

This body was ten times better, and more importantly, ten times more realistic.

This was really happening... The man was really naked before him...

_-Pinch me if this is a dream.-_

It was all on show...

That huge organ was hanging loose right in front of him.

The body part that he had lusted after for months now... The body part he had only been able to picture in his head...

Now, it was right in front of him - no imagination needed.

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud was desperate to drop to his knees and devour the whole thing in one.

Treat that thing like a straw...

_-Drink him all up.-_

He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

"It's been so long since I've been in here," Zack said casually. "How do you work these things?"

The man turned towards the first shower and pointed to it.

No response, though.

Cloud was too busy enjoying himself...

How was he supposed to answer at a time like this?

_-He's poster boy perfect.-_

"Cloud?" Zack said confusedly. "You okay there buddy?"

Oh, he was better than 'okay.'

_-Be better if you'd fuck me right now, though.-_

He didn't care if his thoughts were disgusting...

He wanted to scream them out for the entire company to hear!

"I'll work it out myself," Zack laughed. "You just focus on pulling yourself together."

With that, he turned around.

Turned around...

_-Oh, you are kidding me. No way.-_

That astoundingly huge area was replaced with the most perfectly toned ass Cloud had ever seen.

He itched to reach out and squeeze it.

"Nice body by the way," Zack added. "It's cute how pale you are."

_-Cute?-_

Wait...

Oh no. Oh Gaia.

Cloud had completely forgotten... He was naked too!

His pathetically un-toned and un-tanned body was completely on show!

_-Seen most of it before though.-_

This was terrible!

His body didn't even come close to Zack's in any way, shape or form!

_-Did he just say I have a nice body?-_

Cloud was finally able to speak. "T-Thank you."

Boy, did he feel stupid...

"Just being honest," Zack grinned... and winked.

_-He just winked at me!-_

Was Cloud being stupid or, was the guy actually doing this on purpose?

Was the guy actually flirting?

_-Not that I'm complaining...-_

Zack was still staring at him, that smile getting wider and wider; causing poor Cloud to tense up and get all self conscious. He felt even more exposed under the gaze of the Soldier...

Why wasn't Zack looking away?

Why did Cloud feel like his already naked body was being undressed with those eyes?

"Figured it out," Zack announced.

The blonde didn't even know what he was talking about anymore...

"Just got to cock the nozzle up..."

_-Cock the what?-_

Cloud snorted at the sentence and took in a strong breath of air.

Too much air...

Causing him to start choking uncontrollably.

"Cloud?" Zack cried. "Are you alright?"

The blonde threw his one hand down to his stomach and the other one up in the air.

"F-Fine!" he coughed, wheezing in agony. "Just... T-Too... Air..."

Cock! Zack had only said cock!

It hadn't even been in the inappropriate way either!

_-This is so embarrassing.-_

Zack chuckled at his friend. "Never seen you in such a state."

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud finally regained his breathing...

"Sorry," he apologised clumsily. "Don't know what happened..."

_-Yes you do.-_

He decided it was time he got back to actually showering...

The water was just being wasted now.

Time to concentrate on something other than Zack's luxurious body.

"By the way," the man said to him. "Who was that guy earlier?"

_-Umph.-_

Zack was washing himself with shower gel now...

Teasingly running those rough hands up and down his body...

Was it possible that he knew what he was doing?

_-Can I take over, please?-_

Cloud snapped back to life. "W-who sorry?"

Oh no...

That hand was creeping further and further down...

"You were at the table with him earlier," Zack said, almost nastily.

_-Ggh.-_

Now it was just above that thick patch of hair...

Pausing momentarily...

"Guy at the table?" Cloud choked, not really concentrating.

What was he talking about?

Zack bared his teeth at the bored-sounding reply.

_-Is he denying it?-_

Had the guy really been someone that Cloud was interested in?

... Had he really been so easily replaced?

"Oh!" Cloud cried, finally understand the question. "Just some high up asshole in Shinra."

The blonde didn't like how he was being forced to speak...

_-Stop talking.-_

Why interrupt his ogling session?

Zack looked relieved. "I see... So that's how it is."

With that, he continued his path down that dripping wet body.

_-Is he really gonna do it?-_

Yes he was.

Zack finally allowed his hand to slip onto that tasty area...

"Ughh..." the man grunted.

-!-

Cloud felt a wave of heat shoot down his stunned body.

Had the man really just grunted at the feel of his hand on his...? His...!

"Wow," Zack groaned, throwing his head back. "That feels good..."

_That feels good?_

Oh no.

That was it... That was all it took.

_-Gaia!-_

It looked like Cloud would have to be having a cold shower now.

Zack had just...

The man had just felt himself up!

"Sorry," he apologised. "Haven't been able to do that in a while."

_-Just concentrate on showering. Close your eyes.-_

Zack smirked to himself. "But you'd know all about that, right Cloud?"

_-Ggh!-_

What was that supposed to mean?

Was the man referring to the toilet incident?

_-Ughh.-_

This was horrible...

The water was painfully freezing against his boiling skin.

Cloud couldn't stop himself from automatically shivering at the coldness.

"Hey!" Zack said, jumping out of the shower. "Why are you shaking?"

_-Don't notice. Don't question.-_

"Is your shower broken?" he asked the blonde.

Cloud went to shake his head, but stopped himself.

_-Damnit.-_

What other excuse could he give without blurting out the truth?

"Yes," he lied. "Turned cold all of a sudden."

Zack hummed to himself. "Hmm... Let me see what the problem is."

Wait, what?

_-What does he mean by that?-_

Cloud didn't even need to ask that question...

-Gulp.-

"N-No it's fine!" he stuttered, as the man began walking towards him.

Zack's eyes flashed with excitement. "Can't have you shivering, now can we?"

_-Ggh.-_

The man's expression turned ravenous as he edged closer and closer towards the blonde; biting his lips as he took in the sight before him.

It didn't matter anymore that he was feeling this way... He admitted, it probably was jealousy earlier that day...

_Probably!_

But Ughh... Cloud's body was amazing. He didn't even think it possibly to consider another guy's body as 'amazing'. The blonde's was though... So gorgeous...

Sure, he wasn't extremely muscular like most of the 1st Class Soldier's. Neither was he tanned. Actually, he was strangely pale – something which made him look even more... _unique. _Cloud looked innocent too, but...

"Good enough to eat," Zack whispered to himself.

But... as he knew all too well; Cloud was not innocent in the slightest.

_-Never let looks deceive you.-_

"I wonder what the problem is..." Zack said as he finally approached the blonde.

Cloud gulped loudly.

_-He's standing so close.-_

That naked body was centimetres away from him.

Dripping wet... Glistening...

That impressive length was hanging before him, practically asking to be –

Wait...

_-That's not hanging.-_

"Uhh..."

That huge organ was no longer drooping down.

It was hard.

Just as hard as Cloud's.

_-Zack Fair has an erection in front of me.-_

"Perhaps you need to cock it up more," the man offered. "Might need more cock..."

_-WHAT.-_

Cloud's jaw smashed down onto the floor.

Did he just?

DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?

"Umm... Umm...!"

Zack leaned his body against the shower rail. "Let me see..."

But his eyes weren't really concentrating...

_-Shit!-_

Cloud yelped as the older man pushed his body up against him.

Getting in closer to 'inspect' the problem.

_-Ggh.-_

"Need to look closer..." Zack hummed.

There was no way that they could even be any closer...

_-Umph!-_

Cloud grunted roughly as the older man drove forward; slamming their erections against each other.

It was painful, oh so painful, but... So damn good too...

It was all too much...

He couldn't stop the cry that escaped his mouth.

"Z-Zack!"

The man grinned beside him and shakily reached out for the shower nozzle.

Cloud could feel that huge organ throbbing against him...

It seemed he wasn't the only one getting overexcited with this moment.

"Here we go," Zack said breathlessly. "Needed to turn the nozzle, you fool."

The water finally turned warm and the blonde moaned at the feel of it against his skin.

The feel of Zack against his skin...

"T-Thanks," he choked, throwing his head back. "Feels good."

Zack growled into his ear. "I bet it does."

_-Ggh!-_

That was it...

There was no need to hold back.

"Z-Zack," Cloud gasped, thrusting his body forward. "Just..."

The man grunted as the blonde's body was pushed against his own.

Cloud arching his head back – eyes closed.

_-This is unreal.-_

"Told you," Zack said teasingly. "Just need to fiddle with the cock a little bit more."

"Ughh..."

Cloud's knees were about to give way.

This was perfect – this was all he needed – he'd have been fine with just this.

But the man wasn't finished yet.

Smirking as he did so; Zack drew his mouth towards the man's arched neck and lightly ran his tongue up towards that open mouth.

Sliding himself up towards those trembling lips...

This was weird, so weird...

This was his best friend that he was licking all over!

He had never got this excited over any woman before.

But, why ask questions?

_"Make him realise that no one, not anyone - can ever replace Zack Fair!"_

Mission accomplished.

Zack had certainly made sure of that.

_-So close to those lips.-_

Cloud shuddered against that glistening body.

_-I'm gonna... Collapse... If...-_

"Hey!"

_-Piss off.-_

Nothing could spoil this –

Wait...

What?

"Is that you, 1st Class Fair?"

_-Oh Gaia!-_

Zack immediately leaped off of the frozen blonde and quickly gathered himself.

-!-

Another figure had appeared over the steam.

Had he seen?

"Yeah it is," Zack said breathlessly. "Who's asking?"

The pair of them couldn't have looked more suspicious if they'd tried...

The man smiled. "Me? I'm just a normal Infantry Man. I'm a huge fan of yours, though! You're my idol!"

It seemed he hadn't seen.

Luckily.

_-Did that really happened?-_

Cloud was still panting like a dog...

It was so hard to believe.

Did Zack fair want him back just as much as he wanted him?

...

Yes, it had to be real.

The imprint of that tongue was still on his skin...

"Yeah, I had to use these showers," Zack laughed, nervously scratching the back of his head.

The man looked confused. "Why is that, sir?"

_-Gggghhh.-_

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Zack said casually. "All of the 1st Class's are getting new showers installed. We can't use our own private bathrooms for a while... So I came in here."

_-Yeah.-_

Wait, what?

What did he just say?

"Oh I see," the Infantry Man smiled.

That wasn't the reason he had told Cloud earlier...

... Could he possibly have been lying from the very beginning?

Clouds jaw fell to the floor.

"Hey!" he cried, stunning both of the naked men.

This had been a ploy all along?

Had Zack planned to seduce the blonde from the very beginning?

"I THOUGHT YOUR SHOWER WAS BROKEN!"

**Oh, how fun this chapter was to write!**

**I'm sorry for interrupting their hotness time. Do you hate me now? *Attempts cute face***

**No, I'm sorry... I'm mean I know.**

**Has been a stressful week! Exam results and everything! But I still want to write!**

**So... Zack finally gave into his desire. I love shower sharing 3**

**Did you like it? Please review! xx**


	9. Meeting

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... We're so effing sexy.

**WARNING!**

VERY LONG CHAPTER – MY BAD!

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Zack has to invite Cloud into a meeting and is so very nervous.

But it soon turns into a tease fest.

Why can't the pair of them keep their hands to themselves?

**CHAPTER NINE**

Meeting

Zack Fair didn't quite know how to feel...

This was weird – oh so weird.

How are you supposed to deal with the fact that you're attracted to your best friend?

Zack was supposed to be a ladies' man!

How should he be coping with all this unexpected drama?

_-Gaia.-_

Yesterday certainly hadn't turned out the way he'd been expecting...

He had only wanted to make Cloud like him again – not have it end up the other way round!

Sure, he'd accomplished his mission; the blonde obviously still fancied him.

But... At the same time he had ultimately revealed his own attraction towards the guy.

Zack hadn't even known himself until then...

_-Yesterday.-_

It had all been so damn perfect.

Cloud's soaking wet body...

Those halfway there muscles... That beautifully pale skin...

The feel of that hardened area digging into him; pulsing against his own hardened flesh.

_-The sound of him groaning against me.-_

"Ggh."

The way in which Cloud had desperately cried out his name...

Thrusting himself up against him...

It had been way too much – enough to make anyone lose control.

_-But that guy.-_

The interruption...

The feeling of such a mind-blowing moment slipping from your hands...

Zack had almost murdered the guy!

Something could have happened between the pair of them – and he had wanted that at the time!

But... had Cloud felt the same way as him?

_-I wonder what he's thinking right now...-_

It was all so confusing...

The man had so many unanswered questions.

Why was he attracted to his best friend?

No – why was he attracted to a man in the first place?

Was he gay?

Was he confused?

Was it just the gorgeous blonde that could ever affect his decisions like this?

But... more importantly...

_-What would have happened if the guy hadn't interrupted?-_

"Ughh..."

The lack of willpower had been insane!

Zack's animalistic urges had been screaming inside his head; begging him to throw the blonde up against the wall and demolish his virginity.

Shrieking at him – ordering him to destroy any trace of innocence that Cloud had.

_-Waste a hell load of water in the process.-_

The thought alone made his head go funny...

This was insane.

Sure, he always enjoyed sex, but... It never affected him like this.

Zack had never been this desperate to sleep with someone...

_-Cloud Strife.-_

His best friend...

Such a young and inexperienced guy...

Someone who worked for the same company as him!

_-Ggh.-_

What was going to happen now to the pair of them?

Was this obvious attraction going to just fizzle out, or turn into something more?

_-Aerith.-_

Looks like Zack had some dumping to do...

"Sigh."

This was going to be an absolutely stressful day for him.

Typically, there was a meeting in an hour!

_-Don't wanna go.-_

How was he supposed to be expected to fully concentrate?

With thoughts of a naked Cloud circulating in his head?

_-Umph.-_

It was time to call Sephiroth...

Find out a little bit more about the 'interesting and experimental' meeting today.

_-Here we go.-_

The phone only had chance to ring once.

"Zachary?"

_-Hate it when he calls me that.-_

"Sephiroth!" he said happily. "How are you? Looking forward to the meeting?"

The man sighed. "You know full well that I despise these pathetic gatherings."

Zack snickered at the reply.

"Well, what's going on?" he asked. "I heard it was a special kind of meeting... What in the world does that mean?"

Sephiroth allowed himself to groan. "It's 'bring a friend' day."

...

... What?

"Repeat that," Zack choked.

"You heard me the first time, Zachary. Everyone is required to bring a lower class member of the company to the meeting; to learn further information and gain some experience. It should only be strong individuals who stand a chance at working their way up in this company. Etc etc."

_-Sounds insane.-_

"Okay, I guess..." Zack said confusedly.

Even more things to worry about now!

Who exactly was he going to invite? He had loads of friends in the company...

He didn't want to seem like he would favourite anyone.

"Don't worry," Sephiroth reassured him. "I already wrote a name down for you, to save the hassle."

_-So he does care!-_

"Thanks buddy!" Zack gasped dramatically. "Who is it?"

At least now he wouldn't have to choose...

_-Phew.-_

The General said it as if it were the most obvious question in the entire world.

"Cloud Strife."

...

_-OF ALL PEOPLE?-_

"Cloud..." he whispered. "I see..."

This meeting was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult now!

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Is there a problem with that arrangement, Zachary?"

_-Yes.-_

"No!" he lied. "None at all."

Well...

This meeting was certainly going to be stressful!

How was Cloud going to react? What where they going to say to each other? Why...

_-Ughh.-_

Oh the stress of work!

"Well hurry on down here then – he's waiting for you."

Zack felt his heart race.

_-He's waiting for me...-_

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Welcome everyone."

Zack grimaced as the President rose out of his chair and greeted the group.

_-Why does he have to act so fake?-_

"I'm glad to see so many new faces," the man said uncaringly. "I know this must seem like a strange task to give out..."

The entire room shuffled uncomfortably.

Yes... this was a strange task – what the hell was going on here?

_-Ughh.-_

Zack sighed.

This had been a total disaster so far.

He hadn't even been able to look Cloud in the eyes...

Tense and awkward for the entire meeting – refusing to lean even slightly in his direction.

Zack had practically run to his seat – eyes elsewhere – and forced himself to concentrate on every soul in the room besides the blonde.

Sitting in the most uncomfortable position humanely possible...

_-Look at him you big wuss!-_

Zack didn't want to give the wrong impression.

He didn't want Cloud to think that he regretted what happened, but...

How was he supposed to handle this situation?

_-I need to get a grip, though.-_

He wanted to know where it left the pair of them...

He wanted to know how far they would have gone yesterday...

Would they have...? Have...

_-Just look at him!-_

Zack frowned as he felt his heart begin to hammer against his chest.

Since when had he become such a nervous idiot?

_-Look!-_

Groaning quietly to himself; Zack slowly and cunningly turned towards the blonde.

He didn't want to get caught staring...

But Cloud was...

Cloud was...

_-Already staring at me!-_

Wow...

He certainly hadn't been prepared for that!

_-Gaia.-_

Zack had never seen such a flirtatious look!

"Muhh... Work... Something else... Shinra Corporation... Work... Mumble..."

That was all he could hear now...

Everything in the room seemed so unimportant next to the strong gaze of Cloud Strife.

The blonde was biting his lip...

Those bright blue eyes were mentally undressing him...

How hadn't anyone else in the room noticed these suggestive looks?

_-Ughh.-_

It was such a shame that they weren't alone...

Zack would have torn the guy right out of his seat and dirtied up that clean work table.

_-Get him crying out my name again.-_

This was madness!

Why was he not the one in control? The one doing all the teasing?

Zack didn't like it – not one bit.

Yesterday _he _had been the one making the other go insane – the one leading the process.

That was how he liked it to be!

_-Time to get myself back at a higher league than him.-_

Zack grinned to himself.

This was brilliant... Oh so brilliant...

He had come up with the perfect plan... Cloud Strife would melt into a puddle of lust!

Maybe this meeting wasn't going to be so dull after all?

_-Genius idea.-_

Cloud was going to kill him!

He was _not _going to be happy about this!

_-Ehehe.-_

Smirking as he did so; Zack slid his hand underneath the table and hovered it slightly above the blonde's leg.

Mission: Find a way to turn the blonde on.

_-Don't fail me now lady luck!-_

Had Cloud noticed...?

_-It seems not.-_

Zack drew in a deep breath and slowly edged it closer and closer towards his destination...

This could mean trouble.

The blonde might end up crying out...

_-Ughh, hot.-_

He didn't care, though – he was going to do this! If it meant he could be the one in control...

If this meant that the questionning and confusion from yesterday could vanish...

Wait.

Cloud wasn't even looking at him anymore...

His attention was now on the president; gazing at him with serious and dedicated eyes.

_-Cute.-_

That would soon be ruined though.

Zack's hand was edging closer and closer; shaking slightly as the fear took over him.

He didn't want Cloud to notice... Not yet... Not until his hand was...

_-Bingo.-_

Target reached.

Now all he had to do was...

_-Reach out and cup that sensitive area of his.-_

It was so hard not to laugh at the thought of what he was doing...

Maybe this would break the ice between them?

_-He's gonna end up breaking ME!-_

Zack bit his lip.

He was going to do it... Going to touch him... Waiting for the perfect moment...

In a meeting... How daring was he?

_-Just do it now!-_

Zack was so nervous at the thought of being caught.

Maybe it was best to leave this idea behind and instead tease the blonde in a more suitable place?

_-Like my bed.-_

He didn't have chance to make the final decision, however.

It was ruined.

It was all completely ruined.

His master plan... His genius idea to regain domination... All ruined...

_-Damnit!-_

Cloud had fidgeted in his seat; readjusting his crotch area so that it felt just a little more comfortable.

Something had obviously felt strange to him...

That something being Zack's hovering hand; waiting to glide itself over that trouser zip...

_-Ughh.-_

The blonde yelped slightly; throwing his body upwards as an alienated object rested on his crotch.

He was so confused.

What the hell had that been? Had something just landed on his... penis?

... Wait.

_-You've gotta be kidding me.-_

There had to be reason for Zack grinning sheepishly at him like that...

Had he...?

Had the man just...?

HAD THE MAN JUST GROPED HIM UNDER A SHINRA TABLE - AT AN IMPORTANT MEETING?

Zack was mad!

That was a stupidly risky thing to do!

Oh, he looked smug... He looked so pleased with the way it had gone for him.

_-That's not fair.-_

He was hard now...

Was that what the guy had wanted?

To make him get an erection in the middle of a meeting?

The blonde was surprised that nobody had noticed!

_-That's cruel.-_

Cloud glared at him.

He wasn't going to get away with that, oh no. Two could play at that game...

Zack had been able to turn him into a big moaning ball of embarassment yesterday; but now it was his turn.

_-Let's see how he likes it.-_

Turning back to the president; Cloud swatted away the lurking hand and pretended to be concentrating on the long speech. He could be a good actor when he wanted to be...

Zack finally gave up with the game and let out a loud sigh.

_-Game's not over yet.-_

The blonde was going to get revenge for that...

He was going to make the guy desperate for him...

_-Make him so needy that he has to run out urgently and sort himself out.-_

Cloud groaned.

The thought of Zack touching himself... The completed version of what he had witnessed yesterday.

Watching as the man had felt himself up in the shower...

"_Fuck... That feels so good."_

Now it was going to be him doing it – he was going to finally get his hands on that desireable area.

Sure, he'd rather it be his mouth...

_-But we'll leave that for another time.-_

There was definitely going to be another time, as well.

Zack liked him... Something had started between them.

_-Getting caught masturbating has been the best thing that ever happened to me.-_

Who know that it would turn out this well?

Cloud certainly hadn't...

_-Get your head back in the game, idiot!-_

The blonde shook the distractions out of his head and slowly snaked a gloved hand underneath the table.

Zack hadn't noticed – he didn't even flinch.

_-Is this a little too harsh?-_

He had only slightly touched Cloud – making sure not to overstep the mark...

But the blonde wasn't going to stick to that rule.

He was going to assault the poor man!

_-Tease me and I'll tease you.-_

The president was still going on about work; boring the poor staff with his familiar speeches.

Cloud wasn't listening...

It was only the final question that got his attention.

"So that's the idea," the president announced. "Does anyone have any questions?"

... Silence.

_-The perfect opportunity!-_

The mission had begun.

Cloud shot his hand rightwards and resisted the urge to whimper.

He was going to be enjoying this more than he let on...

_-I'm finally going to get a feel.-_

3...

He was wasting time – why was he wasting time?

2...

Maybe the next time he'd actually be able to feel it properly?

1...

Would he ever have the pleasure of that thing inside of him?

GO!

It all happened so fast.

_-Mmm.-_

Cloud slammed his hand down onto that huge bulge; gripping the tip as tightly as he could.

Even through the trousers he could feel it...

So damn large...

"FUUUCK!"

He leaned towards the screaming mans ear.

"You like that, brave man?"

_-Where's this confidence coming from?-_

Zack's eyes flashed with both panic and surprise; something Cloud hadn't seen before.

He couldn't believe it...

The kid had literally assaulted his cock!

His hand... He wouldn't move his hand! It was still squeezing him so tight...

So painful...

So fucking damn pleasurable.

_-Everyone's looking.-_

The room had gone silent.

Zack was definitely going to be in trouble now.

"Excuse me," the president said, clearing his throat. "Do you have an issue you'd like to discuss?"

_-Oh, shit.-_

Everyone was staring...

They all looked so surprised; unable to believe that someone would interrupt Shinra midspeech...

Sephiroth looked relieved at the disruption.

"Ggh!"

Zack muffled a grunt; gripping into the table as that skilful hand began moving itself up and down.

Those fingers massaging him... Massaging it...

Cloud's magic fingers sliding themselves up and down his crotch...

_-He's daring.-_

"Let me ask you," the president gnarled. "What is your opinion on the idea?"

Cloud rubbed his finger against the head.

_-GAIA!-_

"I-Idea?" Zack choked.

His head was about to explode – no – his CROTCH was about to explode!

Why wasn't Cloud stopping?

He couldn't exactly pull the guys hand off without revealing his state to the entire room!

Why hadn't anyone noticed?

Nobody could tell what was going on underneath that red table!

The blonde looked so innocent – staring away as he allowed his hand to roam all over the man's crotch.

Acting as if nothing at all peculiar was happening...

_-This. Is. So. Weirdly. Hot.-_

Cloud certainly wasn't a stranger to this...

The guy felt like he could explode already – and he wasn't even touching the real thing!

_-Is he for real?-_

He was undoing his button...

Cloud was undoing his trouser button...

Those lips were slowly sliding into a smug little grin.

_-Oh you're gonna pay.-_

"Yes," the president said angrily. "What do you think about the new arrangements?"

The button was successfully removed...

Now all he needed to do was...

_-He's pulling my zipper down! Is he serious?-_

"I-I'm sorry sir," Zack stammered. "I really d-don't... Ughh... I... Mhmph..."

Cloud's hand was snaking down his boxers...

Running carelessly across that thick patch of hair...

_-I think he's enjoying himself a little too much!-_

Zack groaned.

Cloud stifled a moan.

The whole room gazed in confusion.

_-You have no idea... How much... How much I want to...-_

All he wanted to do was grip onto that hand and ram it down...

Let the blonde really show his skills.

_-I can't believe this is happening.-_

What excuse could he make up for the way he was reacting?

HE WAS IN A MEETING!

"Zachary," Sephiroth piped up. "It looks as if you're not feeling too well."

_-Feeling fucking brilliant actually.-_

Cloud hesitated slightly as he felt his hand brush against something inhumanely solid.

He was speechless...

He had done that? Without even having to touch it?

_-But I wanna touch it.-_

Everyone was looking though; someone was bound to twig on soon if he didn't stop this game.

Cloud wanted to scream...

He was finally being given the opportunity to pleasure the guy he'd fancied for ages... and he couldn't finish the job.

_-Surprised I haven't been caught.-_

Quickly and daringly; Cloud slid his hand slightly up the tightening flesh – half satisfying his growing needs.

It was only a tiny little touch, but...

That tiny little touch was too much for Zack...

"U...Ughh... Damnit...!" he growled, throwing his head back as the sensation hit him.

_-I'm gonna kill you.-_

Excuses! He had to make up excuses!

He was practically being masturbated in a meeting!

_-If only they could see under the table.-_

"Yes..." he gasped. "I think something's wrong with me... Feel... So painful... So strange..."

Well... he wasn't lying that much, was he?

_-Ggh.-_

Sephiroth immediately flew up; announcing that he was taking Zack outside for air.

The President agreed angrily.

_-But my zipper!-_

It was already sorted, though – Cloud had made sure to do the trousers back up.

"Meeting over," the president shouted. "Don't pull a stunt like that again."

_-Oh, I won't.-_

Zack scrambled himself up out of his chair before the General had a chance to and uttered his apologies.

Glaring down at the blonde.

He couldn't be mad though... Not when it had felt that good...

_-You're full of surprise, kiddo.-_

Beaten at his own game... Out smarted by a younger and less experienced guy...

"Sephiroth," Zack said, holding up his hand. "Give me two seconds."

The man did as he was asked and backed away from the pair of them.

_-Thank Gaia.-_

Zack leant down towards the blonde's reddened ear; resisting the urge to nibble at the lobe.

Breathing warm air onto his blushing skin...

This wasn't over.

"You may think you've won..." he whispered to him.

Cloud whined in response.

_-Position already been stolen from me.-_

"But you haven't, and I'm going to make sure that I get what I want."

He didn't sound angry...

Just... lustful.

_-Ggh.-_

Zack said his final sentence in a breathless murmur.

"You've started something now, Cloud Strife. Let me tell you, I'm going to win - and when I do, I'm going to make sure my prize is worth it."

_-His prize...-_

What the hell did he mean by that?

What exactly had Cloud started between them?

**Wow... This chapter is soo long!**

**Didn't mean for it to be this big. What did you think? I know it was daring, but...**

**It was really fun to write!**

**Oh, Cloud. Why try and outsmart Zack? He's obviously going to be the one in control...**

**Or, is he?**

**56 reviews? MADNESS! Thank you so much! xx**


	10. Training Room

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... Won't leave you hangin ;)

**WARNING!**

A LONGER CHAPTER AGAIN! :)

**Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Zack and Cloud train together... Needless to say it gets a little heated.

Somebody needs to explain the uses of 'swords' in there!

**CHAPTER TEN**

Training Room

"Strife – what the hell is wrong with you?"

Cloud was being yelled at for the millionth time that morning.

_-Ggh.-_

How was he supposed to be expected to train properly?

His hand had been inside Zack's boxers – the guy had actually stroked that giant piece of flesh!

_-Yum.-_

It had been risky... Oh, so risky.

They could both have easily lost their jobs that day.

_-Found it soo hot though.-_

It was insane...

Since when had their attraction towards each other turned into a game?

An erotically frustrating teasing game...

_-Ughh.-_

The feel of that thing twitching impatiently beneath his intruding hand...

Nothing had ever felt so good and natural to touch...

Cloud was practically being given his fantasy on a plate!

_-Well, not quite.-_

What exactly was going to happen now?

It wasn't as if they had actually done anything properly yet – they hadn't even kissed!

_-Touched his junk before I even touched his lips!-_

That didn't exactly make their relationship sound very decent...

But Zack had started it!

He had assaulted Cloud's crotch in the middle of a meeting!

_-Yeah, but you went crazy.-_

It had been so damn hot to watch the man react to it all...

Baring his teeth – scrunching up his face – wincing at the touch – clenching the table.

Glaring at him with such an angry but... lustful expression.

Cloud imagined the man would have destroyed him if they'd been alone... In the _very _good way.

_-Wouldn't mind being destroyed.-_

How had anyone not noticed it?

The man had groaned at least ten times!

Who groans in _that _kind of way when they're supposedly feeling 'ill'?

_-The most gorgeous sound in the world.-_

Cloud wanted the teasing to end.

It would have been so much easier to just dive onto Zack and beg the man to please him...

Beg him to allow Cloud to _really _show off his hand skills.

He couldn't do that, though.

It wasn't as simple as just claiming the man as his own.

_-He wants to win this contest.-_

Cloud didn't want it to be a contest anymore; he just wanted to be attended to - right now.

It was worse now that the feelings were mutual!

All he had been able to picture was his head between those muscular legs; receiving the same strangled moans as he had in the meeting.

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud wanted the prize! He just wanted whatever the man was willing to offer him!

He was too impatient to just sit and wait to be served it!

_-Gaia, you're making me go crazy.-_

The poor guy wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his fighting until the man sorted this problem out.

It was Zack's responsibility to get the blonde back into top shape!

_-Although when he's through with me, I'll probably need to rest for days.-_

Cloud could picture how fired up he'd be...

Screwing the poor blonde into the bed sheets; leaving their imprint buried into the mattress.

_-Sounds like heaven.-_

Until then, Cloud wasn't going to be able to concentrate on work...

He couldn't even rare himself up for becoming a member of Soldier at the moment...

"STRIFE, YOU WILL CONCENTRATE!" the trainer screamed, storming over to the distracted blonde.

All of the men talked about Zack – even the straight ones at times!

Whining about his perfect muscles and godlike face; wishing they could look just like him.

Saying that any girl would be lucky to have him...

_-Or any guy.-_

Cloud would definitely consider himself the luckiest guy in the entire world!

"If I have to say it again," the red-faced man growled. "I'm going to make your opponent two times stronger."

_-Wha?-_

The guy had to snap back to life...

"S-Sorry sir!" Cloud stuttered, bowing down to the man. "W-Was thinking."

The man gnarled at him. "Get your head back into training, Strife."

_-I'll get my head into something else soon enough.-_

He just wanted to be curled up in bed...

With Zachary Fair's butt naked body, if he could have a preference.

_-Yesss.-_

Thankfully, the door swung open.

"Hey there!"

At long last, someone to distract the over violent trainer from destroying Cloud's sanity!

Who would possibly dare to interrupt the man, though?

_-Poor victim.-_

"My favourite student!" the man cried, leaving the blonde abandoned. "How are you doing?"

The visitor chuckled. "Great now that I've heard you say that!"

_Great now that I've heard you say that!_

Oh Gaia...

Cloud could recognise that overly sexy and 'come-jump-my-bones' voice from anywhere.

It was all so darn typical...

_-Ughh.-_

"Zack Fair!" the trainer laughed. "Why is that such a surprise? You were always a brilliant fighter!"

The Soldier turned smug. "Well, now that you mention it..."

That's when he noticed his favourite Infantry Man slumping in the corner.

...

-_Why has he stopped talking?-_

Zack slowly turned to the blonde; gawping at him in clear surprise...

Slowly closing that perfect mouth and spreading it into a ravenous smile...

_-Just who I wanted to ogle.-_

"How's he doing?" Zack asked, pointing a finger at his friend. "The one over there."

"Oh... him?" the trainer sighed. "Not very well. Hasn't got his head in the game."

Zack's eyes flashed. "I see – let me go talk to him."

_-Oh no, oh no.-_

What could the man possibly to do embarrass the poor blonde in the middle of his training?

There was no table to tease him under this time...

"Hey there," Zack smirked, halting in front of the blonde. "Hold up your weapon."

Cloud did as he was told.

Noticing just how much the man was smirking as he said it...

"That's a nice sword you've got there."

_-Uhh.-_

It was a normal thing for a guy of his ranking to comment on, but...

Zack wasn't looking at Cloud's weapon.

Those eyes were fixated on another 'sword' located in the blonde's crotch.

_-Is he really doing this?-_

The lieutenant licked his lips.

"_Really _good," Zack growled. "Bet you could really work some magic with that thing."

_-Ggh.-_

"Mind if I handle it sometime, Cloud? If that's alright with you."

Was. He. Actually. Being. Serious?

"Sharpen it up a bit."

Why wasn't the trainer noticing these not-so-subtle sexual innuendoes?

Why was he looking so damn impressed?

"Say Fair," he hummed to himself. "Why don't you see if you can get him to concentrate? I sure as hell can't."

The Soldier looked like he'd been given an early Christmas present...

_-Oh Gaia.-_

"Certainly," he said. "I'll sort this kid out."

_-Sort me out?-_

"Take him into the spare room. Go train in private and see if you can improve his skills."

Zack licked his lips. "Oh I'll sure as hell be improving his skills."

_-Ggh.-_

Those work trousers were already beginning to stretch...

"Off we go then!" Zack beamed, turning his back to the pair of them. "Follow me, kiddo."

_-He's gonna end up mauling me.-_

Not that he minded... Well, he actually felt quite pleased about it.

Private training...

How exactly were the pair of them going to be testing out their 'swords'?

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Zack swung open the door happily and strolled into the deserted room.

With the blonde following...

Staring directly at that heavenly rear view.

_-I wanna grab it!-_

Cloud had to turn away from the perfect sight though; pretending to act all casual as the man turned around.

Didn't want him knowing just how much he ogled that area...

"Right then," Zack exclaimed. "Position yourself as if you're ready for attack."

Wait... What was this?

Was the guy really going to act all serious about this?

_-So much for a hot and sweaty training practise!-_

Cloud did as he was told; positioning his sword in front of his body and bending his shaky knees.

Wearing a deadly sombre expression...

If Zack was going to be all serious about this, then he was too!

_-If he won't make a move, I won't!-_

"Good good," the man mused, taking a step behind the blonde. "You're almost there."

...Almost?

Was he going to be offending his skills now?

Oh...

_-OH!-_

Cloud let out a whimper as he felt the warmth of Zack's body pressing against his back.

So this was how he was going to demonstrate...!

"You're too tense," Zack purred. "Loosen yourself up, Strife."

Those large hands slid down towards the man's hip; wrapping around that pale stomach.

"Way too tense."

_-How am I supposed to loosen up?-_

It felt so good...

His body pressing up against him felt oh so good...

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud couldn't stop himself from driving his body backwards; earning a groan of approval from the worked up man.

"Good," Zack murmured. "Now swing."

He did as he was told and thrust the sword upwards; barely able to concentrate on his actions.

Only aware of the man's warm breath on his neck...

Only aware of the moans of approval escaping the man's mouth...

Only aware of the way it felt as he grinded his back up against the man's stomach...

_-Ggh.-_

Zack leaned towards the blondes necked and planted a trailed of wet kisses up towards his earlobe.

"U...h...gg..."

The blonde bucked forward.

His neck was his ultimate weak spot...

"Well done," Zack growled at him. "Excellent hip movements."

_-Excellent mouth!-_

Cloud scrunched up his features; urging himself to resist all the dirty things he wanted to do...

He needed to be strong.

"Murr..."

Zack chuckled. "What was that, Cloud?"

"I..." he choked, detaching himself from the man. "Let's fight."

This made the man snicker.

_-What is he planning on doing to me?-_

Zack lifted up his own training sword (never the buster sword) and drew it in front of Cloud's face.

That grin never left his satisfied face...

"Are you ready for _my _long sword, eh buddy?"

_-Which does he mean?-_

With that, he swung.

_-!-_

Cloud hadn't been prepared for such a strong move; flying backwards as the weapon scarcely missed his left shoulder.

Luckily landing on his feet...

"What're you doing?" Zack howled, wetting himself at the reaction. "If you reacted that slowly in battle, a monster would be having its way with you right about now!"

_-Embarrassed.-_

"I'm not letting any monster have its way with you before I do."

Zack's eyes were deadly serious...

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud brushed himself off slightly and regained his original posture; approaching the man with lowered confidence.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered.

His sword was once again lifted above his face and when Zack swung this time, he was prepared.

_-Wow!-_

The sound of steel clashing echoed throughout the room.

"Very good," Zack cried. "That's more like it."

Was it just Cloud, or... Was there something unusually hot about this training session?

Usually the fear of death was around him or fear of being injured, but...

He bit his lip and swung with higher force; stunning the poor man with the change in skill.

Zack sneered. "So that's how it's gonna be, is it? You like playing violent?"

_-Ughh.-_

Was that even supposed to sound seductive?

"Bring it on," he said clumsily.

"Oh I will."

Cloud knew immediately that it was a big mistake challenging the guy...

They both knew that the Soldier was ten times stronger.

_-Shit.-_

The blonde yelped as the man swung his sword out towards his and knocked it clean out of his hand.

Flying across the left side of the room...

Out of his hand... Clean out of the strong grip of his hand...

_-How is that possible?-_

They didn't make him a 1st class for nothing – Zack certainly had vast amounts of strength.

Cloud didn't know how to react.

Should he just go and pick his sword up, or...?

_-Uhh.-_

Zack wasn't through with him yet, though. Oh no. There was more to come!

_-!-_

He gasped as the man thrust the sword against his stomach; pushing forcefully against his weaker body.

Turning the blade sideways... Holding it horizontally...

What was he doing? What on earth was the guy doing?

Zack grinned...

_-Got you now, kiddo.-_

Cloud whimpered as he felt the man push forward; leaving him no choice but to start stepping backwards...

Keep going... Backwards...

_-Ggh!-_

What had happened...? Why had his back just been -

Oh...

They had stopped.

The pair of them had hit a wall; gazing at each other – Cloud's eyes hazy and unsure – Zack's excited and greedy.

The Soldier bit his lip.

"Seems like you're in a bit of a situation, Cloud."

_-You could say that.-_

The poor blonde was practically pinned to the wall...

All he could do was stare right back at him; clenching his fist as his body began screaming at him – urging him to make a move.

It was the perfect moment.

So, so perfect...

"Zack, I..."

There were no words; absolutely no words at all that could describe how he was feeling.

What he was wanting...

Why hadn't Zack stepped backwards yet?

_-What is he thinking?-_

The man was staring at him curiously; snaking his tongue across those red lips...

Cloud could feel himself become flustered.

"I..."

It was no use.

He couldn't say it.

There was only one thing left for it.

Using all his strength and might; Cloud gripped onto the large sword and ripped it out of the man's hands.

Throwing it onto the floor with aggression.

Watching as the thing skidded across the room and collided into the wall with a bang.

_-Go on then.-_

Zack gawped at the sword for a moment, dumbstruck; before turning to smile at the flustered blonde.

"Just what I was hoping for," he groaned.

_-Ggh.-_

It all happened so fast...

Cloud was barely able to keep up with his thoughts...

-!-

The man lunged for him; throwing his hands around the blonde's stunned face.

Whimpering as he clashed their lips together.

Closing his eyes as the relief shot through his shaking body.

_-Finally.-_

Not even giving Cloud enough time to properly react...

Stunned Cloud...

Tensing up as those rough lips glided against his; sending shockwaves across his body.

_-HE'S. KISSING. ME!-_

Cloud couldn't believe it...

His arms refused to move – all he could do was staring dumbly at the man's face.

That had been such a quick move...

Zack groaned into his mouth impatiently; pushing harder against those still lips.

_-Cmon.-_

He'd wanted this for days now...

The man wasn't just going to sit and be patient!

There was a hell of a lot he wanted to do to that innocent boy...

_-This is just the beginning.-_

Finally, Cloud responded.

Unsurely to begin with; but gradually with equal fervour.

_-That's better.-_

Cloud reached his hands into the man's hair and gripped painfully; moaning confusedly as Zack pushed him up against the wall.

Excellent training, indeed.

_-This is certainly not holding back.-_

The blonde never knew that a little bit of frottage could be so amazing!

Who knew that you could be _this _aggressive with your first ever kiss?

_-Mhmph-_

Zack's lips felt amazing...

His own were already throbbing from the overuse...

Cloud was very aware of how much his back was being slammed against that brick wall...

The pain wasn't important, though.

_-I didn't know anyone could kiss this good.-_

Zack pulled away from a moment; gasping for air – pulling himself together.

He'd got a little carried away there...

They both had.

Cloud whimpered at the lost of contact and reached out himself for the man's lips.

He wasn't about to let him take a break.

_-Gotta take it whilst I can.-_

The Soldier chuckled lightly against the blonde's mouth; surprised at the sudden wave of confidence.

Cloud didn't like that, though.

He wasn't going to be laughed at whilst they were kissing...

Deciding it was the most sensible option; Cloud flew his hand down towards the man's bulge and gripped tightly.

He knew exactly what this would cause.

"UMPH!"

Zack ripped away from Cloud's lips and jolted backwards; recovering from the unexpected move.

"Well..." he gasped, eyes widened. "If you wanna play like that..."

The blonde yelped as the man delved back in; sliding an impatient tongue into that aching mouth.

_-Ggh.-_

Zack waited for acceptance; his grip on the blonde tightening as the willpower began decreasing...

Cloud allowed the wet and alienated tongue entry; grunting into Zack's mouth as it slid across his own.

_-Oh wow.-_

This was his first proper kiss...

Zack skimmed the inside of the blonde's mouth with his tongue; invading the area excitedly.

Listening out to Cloud's reaction; going with whatever made him moan the loudest.

_-Could listen to that on repeat.-_

Those sounds leaving the blonde's mouth were setting his blood on fire...

He wanted more.

He was going to get more.

Pulling away from that damp wet mouth; Zack dug his teeth into the blonde's bottom lip and tugged. Their eyes met – staring deeply into each other as the Soldier pulled back and released – Cloud's lip snapping back into place.

"Ggh!"

_-Hot.-_

"Cloud," Zack grinned, grabbing the man by the scruff of his uniform. "Let's put that sword to good use."

With that, he yanked the blonde towards himself and began his mission.

"Ughh... Z-Zack..."

Cloud was barely able to stand as the man began nipping and sucking at his neck; planting damp kisses up towards his gasping mouth.

His hands slowly beginning to work on the blonde's uniform...

"This is want you want, isn't it?" Zack teased, blowing softly into the man's ear. "You don't want me to stop?"

Cloud couldn't even respond...

_-Isn't it obvious?-_

The Soldier finally removed the first part of the uniform and threw it impatiently on the floor.

Finally able to run his hands up Cloud's trembling body...

"This feels good, right?" he whispered. "You don't want me to stop?"

Those hands slowly creeped up that stomach; making their way towards a very sensitive area.

"U..Gghh..."

Cloud threw his head back as the lieutenant ghosted over a nipple.

"Not what I was looking for," Zack grinned, switching over to tease the other one. "Is it?"

The blonde felt his knees giving way. "N-No..."

His shirt was slowly peeling off...

He wasn't even aware of the fact he was slowly being de-clothed!

Zack stopped and stared at that pale body.

"Beautiful," he whispered, bending down to kiss the flattened stomach.

"U..mm...pphh..."

Cloud threw his hands into the man's hair; roughly gripping the gel-filled spikes.

This felt so amazing...

The man wasn't even doing anything serious yet – only teasing!

_-But I know just how good he is at that.-_

Zack slid his tongue down towards the blonde's belly button – pausing to kiss the small dip – before continuing his way downwards.

Those knees weren't going to last much longer...

Cloud could feel himself struggling to stand as that wet mouth travelled lower and lower...

That warm organ slowly sliding its way down towards another warm organ.

_-Please, Zack.-_

The man paused at the zip of his jeans.

"Is this okay?" he asked – although the look in his eyes said he'd continue either way.

He was too far now to hold back...

Cloud wouldn't have said no, anyway- even if the general himself had walked in!

_-Feels too good.-_

The blonde nodded dazedly.

"Please," he begged.

Zack liked that... He enjoyed making someone that desperate for him.

"Good," he growled.

He began working on that fiddly trouser zipper; his hands itching to just tear the material apart and dive in.

Why did the uniform have to be some damn complicated?

_-Gaia sake!-_

"Uhh... Z-Zack," Cloud gasped, gazing down hazily at the man. "I can't..."

The Soldier stared at him confusedly.

What was wrong with him?

Cloud continued to mumble. "Can't... Stand... My k-knees... Wont..."

_-Is he serious?-_

Zack couldn't believe it...

Had he really... Had he really made the blonde so weak that he couldn't stand?

_-Oh yeah!-_

"Cute," Zack teased, finally working the zipper. "Don't worry – we can do this in any position."

_We can do this in any position..._

"Ughh... Oh G-G..."

That sentence went straight through Cloud – stomach clenching up in excitement.

It just made it seem so much more realistic...

He was really in the training room – about to get a blowjob from Zack Fair!

_-Ggh.-_

That mouth was the best mouth you could ever get.

_-I've never felt such anticipation...-_

Zack instructed the blonde to lie on the floor and Cloud did as he was asked.

He couldn't have argued at this point anyway, even if he'd wanted to.

His voice was practically gone...

_-Embarrassing.-_

The Soldier crawled on top of Cloud; knees slipping between the man's open legs.

"Hot..." he groaned, lowering his head to the blonde's shoulder. "You have no idea..."

That head dug into his shoulder...

Making poor Cloud feel just as much agony as Zack did.

"No idea how hard it is for me to hold back..."

His voice was deep.

_-Ughh...-_

That same stomach clenching feeling took over Cloud; waves of heat travelling down his body.

The desperation in his voice... The need to look away when he said it...

_-Ggh.-_

Zack finally lifted his head up.

"So gorgeous..." he sighed, trailing his eyes down that naked stomach. "All mine..."

_-All his?-_

The thought of that made Cloud stupidly happy.

But...

That feeling of happiness was soon replaced with impatience.

_-Just get those damn trousers off!-_

"Z-Zack..."

He couldn't even tell him what he wanted.

But...

Zack understood; he knew exactly what the blonde was trying to say.

The lieutenant licked his lips. "Don't worry – I won't be leaving that unattended."

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud's member was about to explode!

Already!

Those large hands slowly ran over smooth skin and small muscles; finally reaching their correct destination.

Brushing delicately over a big bulge...

"Umph!"

Cloud flung his head back and thrust himself upwards; rubbing clothed erection against Zack's stomach.

"C-Cloud..." Zack whined. "If you do that again, I don't know if..."

The blonde understood.

_-It's so hard to just lie still!-_

The trousers were already pulled down... When had that happened?

Was Cloud that distracted to not even notice?

Only the boxers remained...

"U... Z... P-Plea..."

Cloud didn't know how much longer he could wait.

He was so worked up – he was so damn hard already!

Zack clasped his hands around those tights boxers; pausing momentarily to bend down and kiss that clothed bulge.

"Ughh..."

Cloud tried to grip the wooden floor but couldn't.

This was so painful!

"Just...!"

Zack looked up at the blonde and gazed deeply into his eyes; throwing a mysterious look as he slowly peeled away those blue boxers.

_-What kind of a look is that?-_

"Gaia..." Zack choked, staring down at the twitching erection.

Who knew, eh?

Who know that Zack Fair of all people would be _that_ desperate to put that in his mouth?

"I..."

Cloud went to confirm the man's decision out of politeness, but found himself stopped short, letting out a loud cry as his head hit the floor.

_-Oh Gaia...!-_

He couldn't talk...

He could barely think...

Zack had lowered his mouth to that pulsing erection; teasingly running his tongue up the entire length.

No warning – nothing.

Pausing at the head; watching momentarily as it slowly began leaking.

_-Yummy.-_

Cloud hissed out Zack's name as a tongue rolled out and lapped at the tip; greedily drinking up everything essence of precum.

"F-Fuuu..."

His hands flew into that stiff hair and tried to push him down; desperate for some movement...

Zack did as he was told and wrapped his entire mouth around the length; quickly devouring the whole thing in one swift movement.

_-Ughh!-_

"Zack!" Cloud gasped, biting his lip as the new sensation travelled up his body.

Oh, how it felt good...

That warmness around his member... The dampness... That tongue softly darting across each vein...

"Ughh..."

Zack gave a groan of approval in the back of his throat and continued his movements; head going up and down.

_-BEST. TRAINING. EVER.-_

Cloud scrunched his face up – he was good, almost _too_ good.

He couldn't wait to release...

Was Zack going to drink every last drop of him?

_-Hope so.-_

The blonde winced as Zack pulled back; knowing that this was obviously his method.

Pulling out every so often to use that marvellous tongue of his.

_-I'm so impatient.-_

Waiting... Waiting...

Waiting for the feel of something to brush across the hard skin...

"Z-Zack...?" he choked.

What the hell was taking him so long?

And why on earth was he smiling?

_-This is creeping me out.-_

Cloud sat himself up slightly, annoyed. "What's going on?"

The Lieutenant was just grinning...

"There we go," he said plainly.

_-What?-_

Zack wiped his lips with the back of his hand; removing any traces of juices he may have consumed.

"Delicious," he groaned.

_-If it's so delicious, then continue!-_

"I'm sorry, Cloud," he apologised, although didn't look sorry at all. "I'm stopping here."

...

What was he on about?

"I told you I'd win," he shrugged, looking smug. "We can stop this game now."

_-Game?-_

Did that mean...

Did that mean that the guy had planned this from the start?

_-ARGH!-_

"I don't want any interruptions," Zack said. "I want to dirty you up for the whole night without the risk of someone walking in. In my own bed. Naked."

The blonde stayed silent.

"Cloud..." he smiled. "I'm off work all this weekend."

The Soldier threw his keys at him.

"Whatever time suits you," he grinned sheepishly. "I'll be there – and I'll make it worth your wait."

...

"I'm sorry about this too," Zack said. "I guess you'll have to sort it out yourself."

He seemed so damn smug...

_-Asshole!-_

Cloud was mad...

But, not too mad...

Who could be properly mad with Zack Fair?

_Make it worth your wait._

Besides... maybe it was too risky doing it in the training room...

That lying son of a bitch!

"I'll come over," Cloud choked. He meant it too.

How could he not go over? The man had made him stupidly desperate now!

The weekend was...

2 days away!

_-AHH!-_

How in the hell was he going to cope?

With his... His...

_Boyfriend?_ Waiting to please him...

Boyfriend...

His cruel and unkind boyfriend...

**HAHA – had to tease and leave it there and all that – sorry ;) don't hate me. **

**Another longer chapter again ^_^**

**Been writing this over the space of a few days – longer than usual – busy at college!**

**Oh Zack, was there any need to tease like that?**

**Poor Cloud...**

**But now they have the entire weekend to 'get messy' ;)**

**Please review! Xx **

**Love you all – honestly – thank you for making the effort to give feedback!**


	11. Apologising

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... I hope the perviness doesn't annoy you this time xD

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Cloud and Zack begin their weekend together... Alone.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

APOLOGISING

Zack stared proudly at his muscular figure in the mirror.

_-Hell yeah.-_

Even he had to admit he looked damn good... Whether it sounded completely arrogant or not.

The man was sure that Cloud would be agreeing with him.

_-Not much of a compliment, though.-_

"Ggh..."

Zack was certain that even if he wore a mouldy chocobo on his head and forgot the usage of a shower; the blonde would still be on him in a heartbeat.

No, scrap that...

The Infantry Man would clearly be most impressed with a naked figure answering the door.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

Why had Zack taken an hour and a half to pick out a shirt?

_-Waste of effort.-_

There probably wasn't going to be much 'conversation' and complementing this weekend, anyway...

Nevertheless, the Soldier had a lot of apologising to do.

However, those apologies weren't exactly going to be verbal ones, oh no.

Zack would be using his mouth in the process, though... Just... Not so much for talking.

_-Oh, I'll make it up to him.-_

This was total and utter madness...

It was saturday.

Today was usually the day that the Soldier would go and visit Aerith in the church...

Today would usually be a day wracked with both virtue and purity...

Today was _now _going to be a day wracked with guilt, filth and absolute overwork.

_-What a change, eh?-_

Zack hadn't been able to sleep...

He'd contemplated calling Cloud in the middle of the morning; begging him to rush over there and relieve this torture.

It had been 3am when he'd had this genius idea... Unfortunately, it had been doomed from the start.

He wanted the blonde to _scream _his name out.

He wanted Cloud to deafen Midgar!

He wanted the bed to shatter beneath their writhing bodies!

He wanted... He... Want... He...

Wait.

_-What are you saying?-_

The poor Soldier kept forgetting...

Cloud was a total virgin; he wasn't experienced when he came to this sort of thing.

He'd never had any sexual experiences with a guy before.

_-Neither have you.-_

The kid was still only young... Zack was completely taking advantage of him.

There were so many laws that would be broken...

If Shinra were to find out what happened; they would ultimately point the finger of blame at Zack – accusing him of fooling the poor rookie. Saying he was much older, he should know better... Someone of such authority and experience should be able to control his sexual urges...

Someone like Zack shouldn't be messing with anyone as young and vulnerable as Cloud...

_-Young and vulnerable.-_

"Ughh..."

He shuddered at the thought of it – the risk – the reason _why_ he shouldn't even be allowed to touch him.

Why in the world did the fact that Cloud was so young make it that much sexier?

The feeling of danger made it oh so much hotter.

How the blonde's mother would be distraught from the shame... Her innocent little boy, thrown into the arms of a sex-starved Soldier – a mean and evil character who purely wanted to shred away her son's remaining delicacy.

Poor Cloudy... Naively giving himself up to such a cruel and unholy character.

_-Yeah, right.-_

Zack chuckled to himself.

Since when had Cloud given himself up to anyone?

He'd been the one sneaking off to public bathrooms to go fantasise about his mentor!

_-Imagine if I'd been caught doing that about Angeal!-_

Zack had to stop worrying...

The blonde wanted him back just as much as he wanted him.

It would be fine – he wasn't going to hurt him.

The Soldier could stop himself from unceremoniously pounding into that delicate body...

He would be gentle... Ish.

Cloud's first time would be an enthralling yet comforting event.

Besides... They had aaaaages to make things a little more... _Filthy._

_-You're such a damn pervert.-_

For now... Zack could be happy with just a little kiss from the blonde.

After all, Cloud sure did know how to use that tongue of his...

_-Assaulting my mouth.-_

"So... Are you ready?" Zack asked himself.

If there was a stronger word than 'vain' to describe how he looked at that moment, well...

Checking his muscles; examining his tight top.

Ruffling his hair up one last time – after all, he didn't want to be beaten by the blonde's spiky locks, did he?

Licking his teeth with that achingly impatient tongue...

_-Bingo.-_

He was ready...

The door bell had just rung...

Zack Fair was ready to go – ready to start the best weekend of his life!

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Cloud was hyperventilating – barely able to keep himself from collapsing.

He'd been in the apartment for only ten minutes now...

_-Calm down. Calm down.-_

Since when had he become such a nervous wreck?

"Hey..." Zack said worriedly, staring down at the breathless man. "You okay? Looking pale..."

No, he was not okay.

The poor blonde had almost _died _on the way there; stopping every few seconds to catch his breath.

Panting like a dog...

Sweating so much that he'd practically had to _swim _to Zack's apartment.

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud was certainly excited about the weekend to come... Who wouldn't be?

He hadn't expected to act this damn obvious, though.

"I'm fine," he lied, clutching his parched throat. "Just some water, please..."

The Soldier winked at him. "As you wish, gorgeous."

_-Gorgeous?-_

Cloud rolled his eyes at the remark.

He certainly wouldn't go that far...

How did he look gorgeous? He was only wearing average clothes... Blue T-Shirt, Jeans, Trainers...

Zack however...

Well...

That was an entirely different story altogether.

_-Yummy.-_

The blonde had stupidly spent all morning prepping himself – scavenging through discarded outfits.

Tossing away worn shirts – shaking his head at tacky jeans – battling furiously with his hair.

Wanting to look absolutely _perfect._

_-He outsmarted me again, though. Should have known.-_

Zack however, had been his usual clever self and decided to wear _nothing._

Well... Nothing besides a pair of tight little red boxers.

Ones which shamelessly showed off his monstrous bulge for the world to see.

The required Shinra pair that were clearly too small for his hugely oversized... _package._

Cloud had noticed discarded clothing on the floor, though...

Had the man quickly undressed before opening the door to him?

_-Nah, even he's not that mad.-_

The blonde realised he was thinking too much.

"Oi, Zack! Where's that drink you were going to be giving me?"

He was so thirsty...

Where had the man got too?

He had things to make up for – places to attend to! He -

"Here you go."

_-GGH!-_

Cloud flew up in his seat.

_-DEAR GAIA!-_

He was behind him... Zack had appeared behind him!

How had he -

Wheh had he -

Why had he startled him like that?

The blonde was already beginning to feel his breath speeding up again!

"Gaia..." he gasped, gawping as a glass appeared before him. "You scared the life out of me."

He tore the glass out of the man's shaky hands and proceeded to gulp it.

How long had Zack been stood there?

"My apologies," the man purred, talking heavily against the blonde's neck.

How had Cloud not sensed the warm breath against his skin?

He was covered in goose-bumps from the neck upward...

"Better?" Zack asked, still refusing to move away from the blonde. "Sorry it took so long."

Cloud could only nod.

Why wasn't the guy moving away? He could barely concentrate with him stood over him!

"I-I'll turn the telly on," he stuttered, throwing himself away from the man.

It was a real struggle for the poor blonde to haul himself off the sofa – his entire body had gone numb.

He needed to get away though... His heart was about to fail at any moment!

_-Remote. Remote. Remote.-_

WHERE IN THE WORLD WAS THE REMOTE?

Cloud needed to calm down... Why was he being like this? Nothing bad was going to happen.

He knew _exactly _what the pair of them would be doing.

... And that's what affected him so badly.

_-It's easier if it's done spontaneously or out of the blue.-_

Cloud didn't cope well with things that were already laid out and planned before him.

He worried... He wondered... He overreacted...

The poor guy had spent all night tossing and turning - panicking that he'd go wrong somewhere.

But... Why?

_-It's him making it up to ME!-_

Had Zack noticed his unusual behaviour?

"Looking for this, nutter?"

_-OHMYGODGHEGDOUEGFUOE-_

It appeared he had.

"Thank you," Cloud choked, politely removing the remote from the man's hands. "My mistake."

He must have looked a right idiot parading round the living room...

He had to sit back down.

"Calm down," Zack whispered, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's shoulder. "You don't have to be so nervous."

_-Gggghhh.-_

That made Cloud even more nervous!

Why was the man still stood behind him?

"Don't you want to sit down?" the blonde asked, clumsily pointing to the right of him.

Zack shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm in a much better position back here."

_-What's he planning?-_

"Why's that then?"he choked, tensing involuntarily as the man continued to kiss him.

Zack snickered. "Some things ...Are best left as surprises."

_-Ggh.-_

The blonde threw his head back; inviting the man to continue with his current activity.

His neck was his weak spot, after all...

"Ughh..." he groaned, clutching onto the fabric as Zack's mouth worked its magic.

Kissing his ear...

Licking his neck...

Nibbling against the sensitive skin...

"So... Easy..." Zack panted against him. "To get worked up."

_-Damn right.-_

Cloud bit his lip; watching as those tanned hands glided down his buttoned shirt.

Oh, why had he worn such a complicated outfit?

"Beautiful..." Zack whispered into his ear, skilfully undoing every single button.

_-How does he do it so easily?-_

Cloud reached down to the remote and clumsily turned the telly on.

Not that he'd be doing much watching, though.

"Finally," Zack groaned, tearing the clothing off impatiently. "That's better."

The blonde hissed at the cold air.

Or... Was it at the harsh hand, running against his stomach?

"Mine," Zack growled shakily. "All mine."

Those hands were invading the blonde's stomach; marking the boy as his own.

"Gorgeous..."

Cloud cried out; his body arching impossibly as the man brushed against a nipple.

_-Ggh!-_

"You like that?" Zack teased, digging his teeth into the blonde's neck.

"F...uu...ccc..."

Cloud clenched his sweat-drenched fists; wiggling manically against the leather chair.

The man only found that amusing. "Does someone have a little biting fetish?"

_-Ughh baby.-_

"Please," Cloud whimpered, scrunching his face up in agony. "Owe... Me..."

Zack grinned against his neck. "Oh, I haven't forgotten."

_-Ngh-_

Cloud winced at the loss of contact as the man pulled away from his neck and backed away from the chair.

What was he doing?

Was he going to just tease him again and say, 'Oh, sorry, I had to win?'

The blonde was sick of this game!

_-If he's going to mess me around, then I'm leaving!-_

"Zack!" he cried, refusing to turn behind him. "If you think that I'm gonna – Oh..."

... What the?

The man had suddenly appeared before him.

"You..." Zack sighed. "Are the most impatient person I have ever met."

Cloud couldn't disagree with that.

_-Well, hurry up then!-_

The man shook his head at the blonde's scornful expression and leaned himself forward.

"Here..." Zack said, planting a tiny kiss on his cheek. "Happy now?"

No...

Cloud wasn't.

That wasn't the 'apology' he was hoping for.

_-PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT, FIRST CLASS SOLDIER ZACK FAIR!-_

"No!"

The blonde lurched forward; wrapping his hands across the unsuspecting man's back - pulling them backwards onto the sofa. Zack tumbled down with him; unable to stop himself from crashing down against the smaller body.

"Cloud?" he said confusedly, staring down at the figure beneath him.

The blonde silenced him; throwing his lips onto the man's unresponsive mouth.

Who knew that he'd be leading?

_-Feels good to be in control!-_

Zack stayed frozen for a moment – unsure how to handle what was happening

Since when had Cloud become so aggressive?

He'd tried to be patient... He'd tried to tease... Zack had...

THE MAN HAD TRIED TO BE A LITTLE DELICATE ON THE INNOCENT VIRGIN OVER HERE!

_-This is what thanks I get?-_

Wait... What was he even complaining for?

This was a side of Cloud he had barely seen before – and boy, it was hot!

"Gaia!" he gasped as the blonde finally pulled away. "Seems like someone's a little impatient."

Cloud glared. "I'll give you impatient!"

_-WOAH!-_

The blonde delved back in; wincing slightly as the man's weight crushed down on his tiny body.

He hadn't exactly thought this through...

Zack hadn't noticed, though; groaning as a tongue lapped impatiently against his own.

His hand running manically against the blonde's trembling chest.

Wanting more...

Wanting to throw him back against that sofa...

Wanting him to beg weakly for the man to continue...

"Cloud," he panted, pulling away momentarily. "Are you ready for the best apology of your life?"

The blonde shuddered at the question; staring up at him with flustered cheeks.

"Do you even... N-Need too..."

Zack silenced him with a further kiss and swiftly sent his hand downwards.

Why did they invent zippers, anyway?

"Gaia!" Cloud cried, throwing himself back as a hand gripped at his crotch. "Y-You..."

Zack pretended to not hear him; sliding himself down off of the wriggling body.

_-Already stupidly hard.-_

Falling straight onto the hard carpet – positioning himself on his knees.

Perfect sight laid before him...

_-Yummy.-_

"Z-Zack..." Cloud choked, staring down at the man with confused eyes. "Are you...?"

He didn't want to assume anything...

It was only when his zipper was removed and his erection forced out that he was sure he was about to receive a blowjob.

... A full one.

Cloud bit his throbbing lips, watching hazily as the man parted his legs apart.

Preparing for his assault...

"Delicious..." Zack hummed, staring hungrily at the prize before him.

Cloud couldn't believe it... This was the best view EVER!

The blonde thrust his body forward; intentionally forcing the aching organ into the man's face.

"Just – Hurry – And – Take - It," he hissed, barely able to stand the teasing.

Zack lipped his lips. "Oh, I love it when I rile you up."

With that, he wrapped his hands around the oozing member and slowly lowered his mouth to it.

_-NGHHHHHHH.-_

Cloud had died and gone to heaven... All over again.

His hands dived into Zack's spiky hair and aided the man in his mission.

_-Oh Gaia, yes.-_

It was so hard... So hard not to shove that sucking mouth further down his cock...

"Zack..." he panted, reeling in the look of concentration on the man's face.

It seemed they were both enjoying this equally...

The TV was blaring in the background – the voices droning aimlessly...

Sitting up like he was made it difficult to ram himself into that wet mouth...

"Gaia... P-Please..."

Cloud didn't think he could actually stand the intense pleasure...

How was it... Humanely possible?

_-Fuuuck.-_

It couldn't get any better – it couldn't possibly get any...

_-SWEET GAIA-_

Cloud had been wrong; oh, he had been so wrong.

The man began humming deeply; sending shockwaves travelling right through the blonde's crotch. His stomach tightened and a familiar heat wave rippled inside of him. Sparks travelling up his spine... Everything... Going crazy...

Cloud hung his head down towards Zack's.

"I can't..." he panted.

The man made an approving sound in the background of his throat and continued.

_-Oh my Gaia!-_

Cloud stared down with hazy eyes as the man's face hollowed; displaying the extra suction he was suddenly creating.

Every nerve was being hit at the same time...

It was so tight around him – that mouth was so DAMN GOOD.

_-O..oh... what...-_

That tongue began swirling round the pulsing veins; dancing carelessly around the hardened skin.

Drinking up every drop of pre-cum Cloud had to offer.

How was it possible to use both your mouth and tongue so well, at the same time?

"Zack..." he choked, warning the man... Thanking the man...

The Soldier grunted in response; moving his eyes away from his current position - locking them with the blondes.

Locking eyes...

_-Ggh.-_

It was embarrassing yet strangely hot; staring at each other as Zack skilfully sucked him off...

"Oh... F-Fuu..."

That tongue lapped energetically against his weeping head.

His stomach began coiling at the indescribable pleasure.

He was almost there... So close...

_-Ngh!-_

Cloud dug his fingernails into the bobbing head and threw himself backwards as he felt the familiar sensation fly through him.

"G-Gonna... C-Caan't... Nnghh..."

He didn't feel it right to cum down his best friends throat.

So... Why wouldn't the man pull away?

_-Wow.-_

Zack threw his hands towards Cloud's stretched balls and without warning, squeezed.

That did it.

_-GGH!-_

Cloud smashed his head against the leather material; _screaming _out the man's name.

Moans flew throughout the room and deafened the poor Soldier as his efforts finally sent the blonde on edge.

Cloud had no air in his lungs... He couldn't breathe...

Everything felt so good.

_-Ggh.-_

Blushing deeply as his juices spurted against the back of Zack's willing throat.

Who drank him like a straw.

_-Amazing.-_

Cloud could only flop back onto the sofa...

Smiling deeply to himself as the man finally got up and joined him...

"That..." he gasped, staring at the man gratefully. "Was amazing... I can't even..."

Zack lipped his lips and nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you liked it."

_-How could I not have?-_

The blonde remembered... He realised something...

That may have been amazing, but...

Wasn't it always Zack that was giving _him _something? Not the other way round?

"You..." Cloud said. "I need to repay... I can't."

The man silenced him. "Shh... We have plenty of time for that. Just enjoy the moment."

_-Don't know if my body could handle any more of that feeling.-_

"We'll both be getting a kick from it," Zack teased. "Later, though..."

Cloud noticed a tiny drop of white liquid still lurking on the Soldier's lip. "You..."

"Before that, however," Zack interrupted. "I have a question to ask you.."

The blonde titled his head, confused.

_-What could he possibly want to ask?-_

"It's only polite to take a guy out before you take him to bed."

... Hm?

Zack looked embarrassed. "Will you..."

Why wouldn't he just spit it out already? Cloud wouldn't mind.

"... Go on a date with me, tonight?"

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES.**

**College has been SO hectic, and I've recently had an operation... Haven't been able to write - lay in bed in pain D:**

**But I got a lovely message and it inspired me to finally try and post a new chapter (you know who you are! x)**

**How was it?**

**Don't worry – there's full blown sex VERY soon... I just like to tease!**

**Zack's taking Cloud out on a date! I needed to add a bit of sweetness into it, for my own sake.**

**Please review! xxx**


	12. Coincidental

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess...I miss seeing your face on a regular basis, bitch!

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter synopsis:**

Cloud and Zack go on their first date – showing off their new found romance.

Warning: This chapter contains a lot less perviness and a lot less sexual thoughts. It's more 'normal.'

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Coincidental

"So where are you taking me?"

Cloud was anxious to know where the Soldier was leading him.

The movies?

The theatre?

Some stupidly busy club?

The blonde had never been on a 'real date' before – it was all so new and exciting for him.

_-Feel like a school girl, going out with her first crush.-_

Zack threw him a mysterious look; choosing to ignore the question thrown his way.

"I don't get you..." Cloud sighed, shaking his head. "Isn't the date supposed to know where you're taking them?"

The man shrugged. "Not really, if it's a surprise date."

"This isn't a surprise though," Cloud pointed out. "I already know that we're going on a date."

_-I bet were going clubbing, oh Gaia.-_

The blonde wasn't really in the mood for having some strangers junk rubbed up against him...

People tended to grind like sex-crazed idiots on the dance floor.

He'd experienced it once – never again.

"Just relax and enjoy it," Zack sighed, smiling down at him. "Aren't you enjoying yourself already?"

Cloud pouted. "I'm just curious, that's all."

_-I don't do well with patience.-_

The Soldier restrained himself from replying with either 'cute' or 'adorable.'

"So how does it feel?" he asked the blonde. "To be walking out proudly with your boyfriend?"

_-Boyfriend!-_

Cloud felt his cheeks burn bright red.

He actually said it! Zack actually called him his BOYFRIEND. It was official!

_-SOMEBODY GRAB THE MEMORIES BOOK!-_

The blonde mumbled his way through a sentence. "It... F-Feels... Well... Not... Kinda..."

Oh no...

What he was _trying _to say was that they didn't really _look _like they were together.

People walking by would just assume that they were friends...

"It feels what?" Zack said confusedly. "Repeat yourself – the embarrassment and surprise splurging out of you is making it difficult to hear."

_-Ggh.-_

How he wished he were less obvious...

"I said..." he repeated, finally gathering himself together. "That we don't really look like we're anything more than friends."

What did it matter, anyway?

Did Zack want them skipping down the streets of Midgar; waving rainbow flags at the citizens?

_-Wouldn't put it past him.-_

"Is that so, huh? I guess you're right, Cloud..."

The blonde would have left it at that, but something stopped him from changing the subject.

_-Oh Gaia.-_

Zack was smirking – those mako infused eyes were flashing with excitement.

What had put such a huge grin on his face?

"Why the strange expression?" Cloud asked him, worried. "It's not that big a deal."

_-What on earth is he going to do?-_

The man stopped dead.

"Yes it is."

Cloud stared up at Zack in total bewilderment – what had gotten into him?

"Err... You okay?" he started.

Zack shook his head. "I want the whole world to know we're a couple. Damnit, I wanna scream it into the slums!"

_-He's lost it.-_

The blonde sent a startled look his way. "Have you forgotten where we work?"

They would undoubtedly be fired if anybody important were to find out...

"We're wearing our normal clothes!" Zack exclaimed. "We don't even look like we work for Shinra!"

Cloud shook his head. "Somebody might see. What if we - "

_-GGH.-_

"See..." Zack beamed, turning to face the blonde. "It's not that scary, is it?"

_-Dafgwrghehgstrh-_

Cloud couldn't reply to the grinning Soldier...

He was staring down – at his left hand.

THE MAN WAS ACTUALLY HOLDING HIS HAND IN PUBLIC!

"What if someone sees?" he gasped, wide eyed and wide mouthed. "What if we get caught?"

Zack resisted the urge to laugh. "Get caught doing what?"

"What if someone from Shinra catches us and realises that whilst we were in the training room the other day – we weren't training at all? What if one of the Infantry Men work out that I wasn't peeing when I sprinted to the toilet last week? What if the president himself sees us milling about and puts two and two together? He was suspicious in the meeting! He was... He was really... What?"

The Soldier was covering his mouth.

"What? Are you laughing? Hey? What's so funny? Hey, I'm being serious here!"

Zack leaned forward to the trembling blonde and planted a weak kiss on his pouting lips.

"You..." he gasped, shaking his head. "Are _the _most dramatic person that I have ever met."

_-I'm not dramatic.-_

Cloud frowned at him. "I'm not being dramatic, I'm being realistic."

Well, maybe he was being a little too realistic...

"So, because we're holding hands in public, people will immediately know everything we've done?"

_-I don't like it when he's sarcastic.-_

"Look over there!"

Zack pointed to a figure in the distance.

"He sees we're holding hands. Oh no! Do you think he's going to guess that earlier this day, I gave you a blow job, right in the middle of my living room?"

"ZACK!"

"Dear Gaia, is he going to guess that you came all in your superiors greedy mouth?"

"HE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"What if he knows that later on, we're going to go back to my place to do the... the... _unspeakable?"_

"..."

Cloud was going to murder him...

_-There's a difference between being proud and being mad!-_

The man finally stopped teasing the blonde and turned his attention back to the path.

There was somebody approaching them...

Now was the time to put Cloud's embarrassment and shame to the test.

"If you let go," he whispered to the blonde. "I think I might cry."

_-Ggh.-_

The stranger walked up to them; glaring nastily at the silent pair as he strolled along.

Clearly not impressed with their public sign of affection...

"_Lovely..." _he whispered, hanging his head low as he sped off to the side of them.

Zack was not at all affected by the man's clear disgust.

"See?" he laughed, once the stranger had disappeared. "Wasn't too hard, was it? Who cares what he thinks."

_-What an arrogant man.-_

Cloud went to speak but stopped himself; puzzled as to what the Soldier was doing.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked Zack confusedly.

The man grinned at him and finally let go of the blonde's shaking hand.

"Here we are!" he announced. "This is the destination of our first ever date – are you ready?"

The blonde's jaw fell to the ground.

_-DEAR GAIA.-_

THIS WAS THE PLACE HE WAS TAKING HIM TO?

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Cloud thought he was about to faint.

He couldn't believe it... This was literally impossible... It couldn't be happening...

Was this really where they were spending the evening?

_-This is unbelievable.-_

Zack had really pulled out the stops for their 'casual' first date.

He was being led into _the _most famous and _the _most expensive restaurant in Midgar.

"Gaia..." he choked, gazing amazedly at the scene around him. "This must have cost you a bomb. You really didn't have too..."

Zack winked at him. "I know, I didn't have too – I wanted too, though."

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud didn't feel like he fitted in here – seeming almost trampy in his faded jeans and baby blue blouse.

The people around him were wearing luxurious dresses and ridiculously expensive suits.

Why in the world hadn't the guy warned him? He would have at least made a little more effort!

"I feel stupid," he admitted to Zack. "We're dressed so badly compared to these people."

_-Almost feel like I'm intruding on them all.-_

The man nodded. "Yes we are, however... I think it's easy to say that we're by far the most attractive pair in the room."

Cloud let out a silent squeal and nudged him.

"People can hear you, Zack! Keep your voice down, we'll get kicked out!"

_-Gaia, I feel like a parent!-_

The blonde was worried... Was he getting irritated by his overly sensible behaviour and lecturing?

It appeared not...

"I love it when you get all worked up," Zack growled, licking his lips at the frowning blonde.

_-Ggh.-_

Now all Cloud wanted to do was skip the meal and head straight for dessert...

"Here's your table," the waiter said politely, holding his hand out for the bickering pair. "One of the best spots in the entire restaurant – excellent choice. Shame that you're not here with a lovely lady – this area is perfect for two lovers on a romantic date."

_-What a false idiot. Blergh.-_

"Actually..." Zack said, entwining his fingers back between the blonde's. "We are on a date."

The man froze.

... "I'm sorry sir, come again? I didn't quite catch you."

"Me and blondie here are on a date," Zack repeated smugly. "So could you please take our orders? I paid a lot of money for this meal and I'm not willing to let my _date _go hungry. Unless you'd prefer to call some other waiter over, if this really bothers you too much? Which is fine by me."

Cloud admired his bravery.

"Not at all sir," the tight lipped man replied, clearly lying through his teeth. "What would you like?"

_-I hope he doesn't spit in it.-_

"I'll have your best beer please," Zack told him, turning to the blonde. "What about you, gorgeous?"

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud went bright red once more. "I'll have the same, thank you."

Wait...

He didn't drink beer – the guy _hated _alcohol.

"I'll return in a minute," the man grimaced, swiftly turning away from the pair of them. "Thank you."

Zack watched the waiter head back to the kitchen and snickered lightly to himself.

"I bet it gave him a major boner," he teased, intentionally winding the blonde up. "He'll undoubtedly be fantasising about his 'special' guests tonight!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Just try not to be so open about it, or he's gonna end up adding something bad to my food."

_-I bet he hopes it's something strong... anything to stop me moaning.-_

The man grinned at the remark and shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? If he does I'll..."

Zack froze.

_-What's wrong with him?-_

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, eyeing him up worriedly.

"I'll..."

The man was staring at something behind Cloud's shoulder – eyes wide with horror.

The blonde was afraid to look.

"Who is it?" he whispered, ducking down to let Zack see better. "Have you seen someone?"

Oh no.

Zack had definitely noticed someone familiar in the room – and by the look on his face...

_-It's the president, I knew it!-_

The Soldier bit on his lip and finally turned his attention back to Cloud.

He answered with one short name.

"Sephiroth."

The blonde almost choked on air.

_-...dksnhgfurhgregh!-_

"Are you serious?" Cloud cried, almost rising out of his seat. "Who's he with? Gaia!"

Zack's face had turned deadly pale. "No one – he's all by himself. He's..."

_He's..._

The blonde cocked his head round slightly. "He's what?"

One tiny bead of sweat dripped down Zack's forehead; running delicately down his right cheek.

_-He's the one who wanted to be all open about this!-_

"... Don't panic Cloud, but... He's coming over. Sephiroth, he's heading to our table."

The blonde almost collapsed.

_-PLEASE BE JOKING. PLEASE BE JOKING. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE.-_

"Zachary."

"Unph!"

The Soldier stared up as casually as he could at his approaching friend. "Hey there, Seph."

Cloud was about to faint...

"Wouldn't expect to see you here," the General admitted. "Especially not with male company."

_-Lie. Lie. Lie.-_

Zack did just that. "He's just a friend, Sephiroth. We're just having a dinner."

"H-Hello Sir," Cloud muttered nervously.

The general cocked his eyebrow. "Dinner alone, in the most famous restaurant imaginable? You will no doubt be sipping wine together, I gather?"

"Wine?" Zack snorted, disgusted by the man's judgement. "I'll be drinking a real man's drink."

_-Will he be able to fool him?-_

"Zachary, we both know that is not the point I'm trying to make."

_-GGH.-_

"If I'm being perfectly honest," Sephiroth sighed. "The entire room knew immediately when you arrived, that the pair of you were not dining here in friendly terms. I watched closely as every soul in this dining hall gazed in disbelief at the pair of you stroll in like two sick love birds. We both know you have never been one for subtlety, Zachary."

They were caught.

Zack Fair and Cloud Strife had been caught.

The General himself had caught the pair of them on a date together.

_-Total worst case scenario.-_

"What are you trying to say, Sephiroth?" Zack asked coldly. "Spit it out, I'm not an idiot."

The man exhaled heavily. "I'm trying to bring across the reality of this. You're fortunate it was I that spotted the pair of you lingering around in here."

"So..." Zack swallowed, looking extremely worried. "What are you going to do now?"

_-He's not going to tell anyone, is he?-_

Sephiroth showed no sign of emotion.

"I myself am not sure of that yet, however... I will order the pair of you out of this restaurant immediately before you cause anymore of a scene. I am not the only member of Shinra who dines here on a Saturday evening."

_-Is he serious?-_

Zack pulled himself away from the table and stood up. "Come on Cloud, we're leaving."

The blonde gawped at him, dumbstruck.

Who had been the one going on about being open and not caring about what other people thought?

However, he was not exactly going to start an argument.

_-Not with the General here.-_

Cloud mimicked the actions of the riled Soldier and swiftly began making his way towards the entrance.

Watching as Zack exchanged cold glances with his so-called friend...

"We'll get a taxi," the Soldier informed him. "Don't worry baby, our night is ruined yet..."

_-Ggh.-_

How could Cloud forget?

This was all just a lead up to the main event...

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"So much for perfect date!" Zack exclaimed, throwing himself into the taxi.

The blonde was ultimately forced to give directions.

"Shinra building please," he told the moody driver. "The quick way."

The old man grunted in response and lazily stomped on the exhilarator; snapping Zack straight out of his little rant.

He'd been complaining for a few minutes now, cursing more than he'd ever done before...

Mainly about Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry Cloud..." he apologised clumsily. "Really, I am."

The blonde smiled back at him. "Don't be – I had a fun time with you, anyway."

He meant it, too.

_-Most people would pay to see a shocked look on Zack Fair's face.-_

The man sighed. "Gaia... You're perfect, do you know that?"

Cloud grew bashful at the comment and bowed his head. "No I'm not – you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Zack watched in awe as the street light danced across Cloud's face; displaying just how good-looking the young man really was.

He looked gorgeous...

"What are you staring at?" the blonde asked shyly, turning away from the intrusive stare.

The man didn't answer; instead he leant down to his seatbelt buckle and tore it away aggresively.

Who cares about safety, anyway?

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, concerned.

Zack shook his head as he edged towards the blonde. "So many questions..."

"I'm sorry."

The Soldier silenced him with a gloved finger and shook his head. "Don't be... WOAH!"

_-AH!-_

Tyres screeched and horns blared as the taxi swung across a sharp bend; desperately trying to dodge an almost fatal collision.

"Drive properly!" the old man hollered, smacking his fist on the steering wheel. "Damn kids!"

_-Ggh.-_

Zack stared at the blonde awkwardly. "Well... that ruined the moment."

Cloud giggled.

_-Not doing too well tonight, are you Fair?-_

"Oi!" the driver shouted, now aiming his anger at the Soldier. "Put your ruddy seatbelt on! Do you want to die?"

Zack grumbled moodily, but did as the man asked, reluctantly re-fastening his detached seat belt.

The blonde whimpered quietly to himself.

"You've no idea how sexy that is," the Soldier groaned, staring at Cloud in total agony.

The guy was confused. "What?"

"That noise you make... Dear Gaia, I can't wait to get you back to my place."

Already that romantic feeling was gone and the familiar stomach flipping sensation returned to Cloud.

What a great way to change the mood.

"So impatient," Cloud teased, hungrily returning the painful stare. "Could you really be _that_ desperate?"

Zack let out a small whimper. "Oh baby, you've no idea..."

The blonde decided to continue teasing the poor man – why not?

"What if I told you I wasn't in the mood?" he joked, loving the disappointment appearing in front of him. "What if I'm not ready yet?"

Zack felt a sharp pain hit his crotch area. "You... Serious?"

Damnit!

If the guy wasn't kidding; of course he'd have to leave this moment for another day...

Dear Gaia, he was so reared up though...

_-I swear, when I get my hands on you Cloud Strife.-_

"Maybe I am," Cloud said smugly. "Maybe I'm not. You'll have to wait and see."

The Soldier didn't like that.

Was the kid making fun of him? Was he intentionally trying to kill him?

_-Bad move.-_

Zack was going to play along.

"Okay then!" he said sweetly, pretending to act genuinely fine with it all. "Let's leave it for today, Cloud."

Even the darkness couldn't hide the look of disbelief on the blonde's face...

_-What are you saying, Zack?-_

"We have a lot of time to be doing that sort of thing. It's early days, right? Besides, I'm an adult – I can take care of myself tonight - if you know what I mean. I'll try not to wake you though, it's highly inappropriate of me to be feeling myself up whilst you're trying to sleep."

Cloud was unable to stop the strangled moan from escaping his lips.

"What's that?" Zack questionned him. "What was that noise escaping your mouth just now?"

The blonde scowled at him. "Don't mess me around. You're sorting this out tonight and you're gonna like it."

_-That's better!-_

"Good," he grinned, resisting the urge to lick his lips. "I look forward to it..."

Gaia, how we wanted to lean himself across and hook an instrusive hand into those faded jeans...

_-Ngh.-_

"I bet you do..."

The naive driver was still completely unaware; staring grumpily out into the busy road ahead.

He didn't know that two sexually frustrated men were sat behind him...

He didn't know that his seatbelts were currently being clenched and torn in agony...

He didn't know that the men in the back were driving back home to do such an unspeakable thing...

Maybe its for the best that he didn't know.

"Almost there boys!" he called into the back. "Five more minutes!"

Zack peeled his eyes away from the blonde and addressed the driver. "I can't wait."

Although they both knew, he was actually addressing Cloud...

_I can't wait..._

The blonde felt his heart hammer against his chest - was this really about to happen to him?

**This is the first chapter that doesn't revolve entirely around TOTAL perviness.**

**It's cuter and in some ways more mature – that didn't bother you, did it?**

**Oh Zack, wanting to be out and proud – well, that is... Until you get busted by a certain loner co-worker.**

**I left you guys waiting so long – so the next update is right after the last!**

**Thank you for all the support :) some have left this fic (GRR), but those of you who have stood by me, thank you SO much.**

**ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter... It's what you've all been waiting for ;)**


	13. Exploring Sensation

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... You so sexy, gurll!

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis:**

The pair return from their ruined date – both very excited and very nervous.

I think you intelligent readers will be able to work out what happens this wonderful chapter ;)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Exploring Sensation

Zack immediately had the blonde pinned up against the wall; grinning furiously as he caressed that gorgeous stomach.

He wanted this... He needed this... Nothing was going to get in his way...

The blush growing on those usually pale cheeks sent shockwaves shooting down towards his crotch area.

_-His shyness drives me crazy.-_

Cloud stared back at him with hazy eyes; nervously running two hands up the man's back.

His eyelids fluttering manically as the feeling already became too much.

The Soldier didn't stop to tease; he knew how badly one could act when this aroused.

"Cloud..." he gasped into his ear, desperation screaming out of him. "Are you sure you want this?"

What would he do? What could he possibly do if the blonde said no?

_-Gaia, please.-_

He threw his head down onto the blonde's shoulder; shuddering as the desire to continue tore at his willpower.

"Do you even..." Cloud groaned against him. "Need to ask... That question?"

The Soldier quivered at the needy tone of voice. "Need to make sure. Only want to make you happy..."

_-Want to make us both happy, right now.-_

"I've never wanted anything," the blonde panted. "As much as I want you right now..."

It took all the remaining strength that Zack had not to plunge himself deep into that perfect body...

"You have no idea..." the Soldier whimpered. "What you do to me."

Cloud allowed himself to smirk at the comment. "Oh, I think I do judging by your expression."

_-So fucking hot when he's confident.-_

Zack didn't feel the need to fight back; he wasn't sure he would even be able to release words at that moment in time.

Instead, those two strong hands gripped the blonde's hips tightly, drawing their bodies closer together.

The feeling of Cloud's hardness against his stomach was making his head spin.

Before the blonde had time to react; two strong hands flew out and pushed him aggressively onto the bed.

He let out a small yelping sound, gazing up confusedly as the larger man straddled his groin.

That earlier confidence was slowly fading away...

"Zack..." he choked, watching as the man chewed at his swollen lip. "I-I need to tell you something..."

The Soldier positioned himself against the blonde's Adam's apple. "What's that then?"

The guy was barely listening - too busy concentrating on pleasing the alluring sight lay before him...

_-Why didn't I mention this earlier?-_

Cloud let out a loud hiss and flung his head back; momentarily forgetting the question as the man began teething his neck.

The only sounds able to erupt from that mouth were strangled groans...

"What's the matter?" Zack growled. "Cat got your tongue?"

_-Ggh.-_

The blonde began fisting the bed sheets; scrunching his face up in beautiful agony.

"I'm..." he practically whispered. "Haven't... I haven't... I'm..."

Zack quickly stopped the assault on the guy's neck and stared down at him curiously; finally paying some attention.

"You haven't what?"

Cloud felt mortified; ashamed that he actually had to admit this out loud.

"I haven't done this kind of thing before..." he admitted, blushing. "I'm a total virgin..."

_-He's going to laugh at me.-_

The blonde waited – waited for the fits of laughter to erupt from the man's mouth.

The only thing erupting from that mouth however, was an excruciatingly cracked whimper.

"What?" Cloud asked him, reddening further as the man stared down at him. "What is it?"

Zack could barely keep himself from losing control. "That... Is such... A fucking turn on."

The blonde was confused.

He could feel that clothed piece of flesh throbbing against his thigh with need.

"Your innocence..." the Soldier growled. "The way you act so damn seductive without meaning too..."

It was now Zack that was tearing at the bed sheets.

"I'm seductive?" the blonde repeated, throwing the man a feigned innocent look. "Really?"

The Soldier choked out a sentence. "There you go again... Gaia..."

Cloud looked at him worriedly.

_-He's going to absolutely destroy me, isn't he?-_

"Don't worry," Zack added shakily, noticing the panic written across that perfect face. "I'll take it easy."

_-This is my first time doing this too, remember?-_

The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

That look in the man's eyes was giving off a completely different impression...

Like a starving predator being offered meat...

"You better make it memorable," Cloud teased, purposely raring the man up. "Soldier 1st Class."

He couldn't keep that confident attitude however, with the way he was currently being felt up...

"Oh, trust me," Zack grinned, throwing the guy a confident look. "It'll be so damn remarkable, that whoever you sleep with after me, will _never _be able to compare..."

Those tanned hands slowly began working on that blouse...

"Every time you're with them," Zack continued. "All you'll be able to think about is me..."

_-No one will ever compare, baby.-_

The blonde's expression turned deadly serious.

"Don't say things like that!" he snapped at the man. "There will be no one after you, understand?"

Zack's jaw felt to the ground.

Since when had he been the forceful and controlling one?

"You're _my _man Soldier," Cloud reminded him. "Which means you better get damn used to it!"

... Oh no.

Had he _really _just said that out loud?

_-Shit! Shit! Shit!-_

Zack's lips turned upwards into a full on smirk; clearly amused by the blonde's outburst.

"Say it again," he ordered, ripping open the shirt buttons with aggression.

Cloud blushed at the command. "W-Why do I need to..."

"Please," Zack begged, lowering his mouth to the _finally _exposed stomach. "Say it again..."

The blonde let out a muffled cry; wincing as the man began planting hot, wet kisses down his body.

"Ggh..."

The Soldier wasn't through with him yet. "Such a turn on when you're controlling... Please... Just once more..."

Cloud found it impossible to speak.

That skilful tongue slipped out of the man's mouth; gliding greedily down his washboard stomach...

He was desperate for its attentions to turn elsewhere.

_-You know where I wanna be touched Zack, so stop with the teasing!-_

"C'mon..." the man groaned, hesitating over an inviting nipple. "So sexy... Again..."

Cloud finally gave into the persistent man.

"You're mine..." he said a lot less confidently. "And you... You... Better get used to it!"

Zack finally let out a satisfied growl. "Good."

_-UNPH!-_

The blonde let out an ear piercing cry; thrusting his body forward as a needy tongue danced around his delicate bud.

_-How does he always manage to find my sensitive spots?-_

"Zack..." he panted, hands clutching at the bed sheets. "Please..."

The man ignored the plea and continued to flick at the growing object; roughly beginning to teeth the stretched skin.

"I'm begging you..."

That tone of voice was driving the Soldier to insanity...

_-Gaia.-_

Zack finally pulled away from the bruising area and stared down at the blonde. "Please what?"

_-I'm going to make you plead for it.-_

"You know..." the blonde said, embarrassed by the question. "Don't need to say it."

The Soldier smirked at the clear humiliation. "Enlighten me."

_-So much innocence to tear away.-_

"I want you..." Cloud whispered, turning away from the strong stare.

The man teasingly brushed against the clothed erection. "Want me to what, exactly?"

_-Ggh!-_

Cloud rammed against the man's hand. "I fucking want you inside of me Zack – Gaia sake!"

...

The Soldier almost died from shock.

Since when... Since when had the guy had such a dirty mouth?

"Tut tut..." he whispered, shaking his head at the outburst. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

The blonde quivered beneath him. "Do... then..."

The man saw no need in wasting time...

Groaning in relief as he did so; Zack crashed their lips together – hungrily assaulting that gorgeous mouth.

Cloud cried into the rough kiss – throwing his hands into the man's hair and gripping tightly.

The Soldier felt himself being rammed further and further into that damp mouth...

"You're..." the man gasped, pulling back solely for need to breathe. "Sure you still want this?"

The blonde nodded drearily and hauled him back in. "I want this... I want this so _so _bad."

_-Ughh.-_

Zack needed no more convincing; diving straight back towards the blonde's throbbing lips.

Their kiss grew almost sloppy; both unable to truly control themselves as the most sensitive part of their body began crying out.

Yearning to be paid attention...

_-Who knew I'd be this desperate to satisfy my best friend?-_

Zack had known they'd grow a special relationship after Modeoheim - but this?

Now, there was nothing more he wanted...

"Touch me," Cloud demanded, breath hitching at he slowly lifted off that shirt...

The Soldier helped him; leaning upwards momentarily to tear off his irritating clothing.

"Not good enough," Zack groaned, running a hand down towards a dangerous area.

The blonde tossed and turned at the action. "Just, hurry!"

_-Can't. Wait. Much. Longer.-_

The Soldier did as he was told; working furiously on the blonde's zipper as he delved a tongue back into the ravenous mouth.

Cloud grunted against him and angrily clashed their two organs together.

His own hands reaching towards Zack's zipper...

"Unless you want this to end differently," the man warned him, breath hitching. "I'd advise you to stop that."

The blonde smirked at the reaction he'd received and aided the man in removing his jeans.

However, the man was pulling down more than his jeans...

_-Yummy.-_

Cloud winced as his body was revealed; irritated that the other was still so clothed.

"Remove them," he ordered, pointing as Zack's trousers. "Now."

The Soldier did as he was told; barely able to function as the aggression of the demand sent him crazy.

_-SO FUCKING HOT WHEN HE'S DEMANDING!-_

He finally removed the buckle of the jeans and licked his lips at the gawping blonde.

"Someone seems needy," Zack teased. "Are you going to ogle all day, or should I continue with this?"

The younger one frowned at him and grasped the sides of the man's jeans.

Wrenching them down with such sudden force...

"Take your time," he said sarcastically. "Stop. Teasing. Me!"

Zack ran a hand against the now touchable erection. "I thought you liked it when I tease?"

"Fuuuu..."

That pleased him. "See, I thought so."

Cloud didn't enjoy the man mocking him; he was taking too long...

This was driving him crazy...

"If you don't hurry up..." the blonde warned him. "I'm going to rip it off."

The Soldier took the warning and did as he was told; slowly edging down that perfect physique.

Trailing that long tongue down those wonderful muscles...

Cloud felt himself grow dizzy as the man went lower and lower; desperate to just clutch that head and ram it down there...

_-Had he really never done this to a guy before? Is he naturally that good?-_

In all honesty, the Soldier was simply doing what he already knew - adding different skills and revised tactics into the equation.

Thank Gaia for the internet.

_-Who knew pleasing a man would feel this damn good?-_

Cloud moaned agonizingly at the man paused at the thick crown of hair and decided to kiss just above the blonde patch.

"Ggh... Stop it..."

Zack let out a satisfied groan against the blonde's stomach and delicately moved himself closer towards that...

... Gorgeously twitching organ.

He wrapped a hand round the bulging sight; slowly lowering his mouth towards the glistening head.

_-We meet again.-_

The blonde let out a loud hiss; slamming his head back as the warmthness surrounded him and proceeded to devour him.

"So good..." he whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. "Zack..."

_-Sex can't possibly be even better?-_

The Soldier swirled his tongue around the stretched skin and licked the area completely clean...

Closing his eyes in both enjoyment and pure concentration...

However, he knew he had to pull away – he didn't want the boy to be releasing yet.

"Bedside drawer," he breathed against the weeping head. "Get out the lube."

_-Thank Gaia I remembered that at the store.-_

Cloud winced at the command; clumsily fumbling into the bedside as the man continued his assault.

Solely concentrating on the dampening head...

_-How can someone possibly be that damn good with their tongue?-_

He finally retrieved it; shakily passing it to the smug Soldier.

"W-Why do we need that?" he asked him embarrassedly. "J-Just wondering..."

Zack reeled in his lack of knowledge. "It's going to be hard to get it in there without lubing you up..."

"Oh..."

The Soldier could tell the blonde was scared.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" the blonde practically blubbered. "It's really going to hurt..."

"Shh..." Zack said softly, placing a finger on the guy's trembling lips. "Don't worry yourself so much."

Those beautiful blue eyes stared back at him...

"I'll be delicate and I'll take it easy," the Soldier reassured him. "And if you want to stop at any point, you just tell me, okay?"

... Showing nothing but pure trust.

Cloud nodded. "Okay... Sorry... For being so..."

"Don't be," the man interrupted, skilfully lubing his fingers up. "Like I said, the innocence is screamingly seductive."

This made the blonde smile.

"Spread your legs," Zack ordered, teasingly running a hand across the trembling thigh. "Try to relax."

It almost seemed he had the blonde 'fooled' that he was experienced in this kind of thing...

When in all honesty the man was questioning himself; wondering whether he was doing it right or not.

Scared in case he made this moment anything but perfect...

_-Thank Gaia I looked this up.-_

Cloud did as he was told, blushing furiously at their new position.

The Soldier had to keep warning himself...

_-I know it's hard, but take it easy. Be slow. Be slow.-_

He leaned himself towards the blonde's mouth; desperate to distract him from the initial pain.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing," he growled into his ear. "So fucking amazing..."

Cloud lifted his body off the bed – a moan escaping his widening lips. "Please..."

That was the man's cue to begin.

Scrunching his face up as he did so; Zack slowly slipped a finger into the tight little hole, begging himself not to lose control already...

The blonde hissed at the intrusion; wonder whether this would be as 'amazing' as he'd been promised.

"You okay?" Zack asked him softly. "Going too fast?"

Cloud shook his head. "No... Keep going... Ggh..."

The Soldier did as he was told; patiently adding a tiny little more pace as he jammed himself inside the blonde.

Curling his finger as the blonde slowly began feeling less and less pain...

_-GGH!-_

An indescribable and inhumane amount of pleasure shot through Cloud's body.

He screamed out the Soldier's name; arching off the bed uncontrollably as the need to feel _that _again took over him...

Zack froze for a minute; frightened by the guy's passionate reaction... Had he hurt him? Was he doing something wrong?

"Why are you stopping?" the blonde panted. "That was a good moan... Gaia..."

_-Must have hit a good spot.-_

"Told you didn't I?" Zack growled into his ear. "Told you it'd feel damn good..."

_-Not that i'd know.-_

Cloud threw his head back at the pleasure. "Nghh..."

The Soldier could feel his own erection hardening; pounding manically against the hard bed-sheet...

He wanted this... so damn much... the agony he felt... the restraint he needed...

All he wanted to do was pound inside that writhing body; reel in the sound of the bed creaking beneath them.

"Still okay?" he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Cloud threw him an exasperated look. "Keep going... It's good... Oh Gaia, it's so damn good..."

_-With pleasure.-_

Zack shuddered as he pushed in a second finger; excitement wracking his pleading body.

Soon... Soon it would be his cock driving into that tight little hole... Soon the same tightness around his finger would be strangling his needy erection...

In a few minutes time, he would be nested inside that fidgeting body...

_-Ggh.-_

The noises escaping the mouth became uncontrollable as the blonde moaned and insanely reacted.

"You want me to keep going?" Zack asked him.

Cloud stared up at him; flushed and unbelievably aroused. "D-Dont be... Stupid... It's... I'm..."

The blonde found himself unable to speak; groaning in arousal as the third finger was delicately eased in.

He was more comfortable now... More comfortable to the alienated feeling.

_-This. Must. Be. What. Heaven. Feels. Like.-_

Those speedy fingers were constantly brushing against that same area; causing his vision to go blurry and his breath to become erratic.

If three fingers... Compared to _that _felt _this _good... How would it feel when...

"W-What are you...?" he asked, glazed. "Oh..."

The blonde hissed in agony as the Soldier carefully eased his fingers out; wincing at the sound of flesh leaving flesh.

Although the process was neither rushed nor rough; the loss of contact made him want to _scream._

_-Please.-_

Zack reached again for the bottle of lube; lathering his fingers back up in the same teasing motions...

_-I think I'm doing okay, judging by his startled reactions.-_

Practically touching himself up...

He was yearning now... Yearning to see the guys face as he orgasmed all over him...

Cloud was practically drooling; watching in curiosity as the man lathered up his dripping member.

_-That's going to be inside me.-_

"It's going to hurt to begin with," Zack warned him, positioning himself between those two beautiful thighs. "Try to imagine that feeling you just had... That, but a thousand times better... For both of us..."

Cloud couldn't even remotely imagine such sensation...

"I'm ready."

The Soldier nodded at the statement and slowly lowered his cock towards the slightly loosened entrance.

Locking eyes with the blonde; showing him just how much this moment meant to him...

_-Goddamn, how did I get so lucky?-_

Zack slowly pushed himself into the tightness; scrunching up his face as the squeezing motion pulled at every nerve.

_-Dear Gaia...-_

It felt wonderful – indescribable... He'd had sex before, sure... But with anyone this tight?

Never with a man before...

Never with Cloud Strife before...

_-Ughh.-_

He forced himself to go slow; mentally shouting at himself for even considering beginning to hammer into the tightness...

But, fuck it felt so good...

"Cloud..." he choked, staring down at the glazed blonde. "Are you okay?"

The guy was biting his lip at the initial pain; telling himself that it was going to get better.

It felt strangely wonderful though, with Zack seated fully inside of him.

"Keep going..." he gasped, throwing his head back as the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure...

_-I'm not going to last long.-_

Zack did as he was told; slowly and carefully sliding back into the blonde...

Ready to delicately slide back in...

"_Fuck!"_

The Soldier felt his eyes roll to the back of his head; heady pleasure shooting through him as the body below him shot itself forward...

That tightness slamming himself against his pounding cock...

"Cloud..." he groaned, closing his eyes in agony. "Gaia... Damnit...!"

The blonde threw his head from side to side; silently uttering the man's name over and over again.

"Keep going..." he begged, grabbing painfully onto Zack's shoulder. "It feels _so_ amazing..."

The body trembled beneath him; nails digging into his rough skin as the invasion began to feel oh-so-good.

He continued moving... Forcefully pulling the blonde's knees above his shoulders...

Grinning at their new position...

"Feel good?" Zack teased, clutching the bedside rails in agony. "You want this, right?"

The blonde was only able to whimper in reply.

_-I'll take that as a yes.-_

The Soldier began unceremoniously pounding inside him; bed creaking beneath them as the speed quickly began increasing...

Zack's heart hammering against his chest.

The scene before him was just too appetizing; the blonde panting and sweating – tossing and turning – whimpering and moaning.

Being consumed by Cloud was easily the best feeling in the world...

"Faster... G-Gaia..."

The blonde desperately tried to match his thrusts; strangled cries escaping his lips as the joint action sent the same pleasure flying up his body...

"There...!" he screamed, throwing his head back. "Right there... Ughh...!"

Zack began hitting the same area; driving into the blonde with full force as the movements started sending him on edge...

"Cloud..." he groaned, panting uncontrollably into the guy's ear.

The blonde hissed at the desperation in his voice; the husky tone causing his stomach to clench.

The only word he was able to get out was the Soldier's name...

"Zack..." the blonde mouthed, barely able to talk. "Oh, Fuck..."

The sound of flesh smacking together filled the Soldier's ears; it was a sound he could get used to hearing...

It almost completely drowned out the sound of their moans...

Zack was only just realising that they were mainly his... He was louder than expected...

The pitch was defeaning...

_-The best feeling in the entire world.-_

Cloud's cheeks were burning with passion; his body unable to properly adjust to the new sensation...

And he'd thought receiving a blow-job was insane!

Zack knew he the guy was getting close... The tightness around him took his breath away...

His movements were slowly becoming disorderly and unmanageable...

Not that Cloud would even be able to notice at this position.

The Soldier threw a hand down towards the blonde's ready cock; desperate to give him that extra and final surge of pleasure.

Using the final remains of the lube left on his hand; he gripped the member tightly around his hand and pumped.

"ZACK!"

Cloud mentally began tossing his head; unable to process the sensation...

That hand lashing at his cock was too much... Too much with the feeling of Zack ploughing inside of him...

"Going too... Can't... Unghh..."

Zack made an approving sound in the back of his throat and continued the motion; pumping the guy senseless until he couldn't feel his hand anymore...

"Cloud..." he grunted, wincing as the tightness became unbearable. "Fuu..."

The blonde threw his arms around his neck; clashing their heads together as they both grew closer...

And closer...

_-Who knew sex could be so damn good?-_

Zack's movements were insane now; barely able to move himself in time anymore...

The blonde clumsily smashing against his tightening stomach...

He knew he was about to come... The tightness squeezed him impossibly tight and at that moment, he saw stars... Thousands of them...

The Soldier felt the cock in his hand twinge for the final time...

"ZACK!"

Cloud screamed out the Soldier's name; arching his body backwards as the feeling became too much...

He splattered against Zack's chest; exploding uncontrollably against those rippling muscles...

The man couldn't take it anymore...

He threw his head onto the blonde's shoulder; a deafening sound of bliss escaping his lips...

Zack was never one to be loud, but hell... It fell too damn good to be quiet.

He hoped all of Midgar could hear them!

_-How is it even...-_

The guy was drowning in the pleasure; tightly closing his eyes as a wave of heat shot across his body. Everything went numb besides the one place that was reacting the most. He felt a twinge of guilt as he spurted inside the blonde; filling him with his humongous amount of seed.

Zack'd had sex before - many times - but _never _had it felt even close to this feeling... This was madness... Literally impossible...

"Cloud..." he whispered, the fireworks finally leaving his body. "Thank you..."

The blonde smiled up at him; flustered and breathless.

"I'm certainly never going to forget that..."

**Dear LORD, you have NO idea how long this took me to write!**

**This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene... How was it? D: I'm not too impressed.**

**Maybe you'll be less critical than I am? Who knows.**

**Cloud can be dirty when he wants to be... And then innocent all over again! How cute!**

**I'm going to start bringing Reno back in, by the way.**

**Don't worry – just cause they've had sex, doesn't mean it's going to get less filthy.**

**(I have a disgusting mind – truly.)**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL, DEAR READERS 3 xx**


	14. Offering

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess...Your writing outsmarts mine BITCH!

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis**

Reno finds himself face-to-face with the new man checking his hot-ass out.

How will he react to the filthy offers thrown his way?

More importantly... How will _Tseng _react to the disgusting offers thrown his way?

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Offering

The redhead looked down disgustedly at the cigarette wedged between his fingers.

_-Gotta stop this, yo.-_

This was getting out of hand – everything was getting out of hand.

He had to put a stop to this madness.

_-Starting today.-_

For two solid weeks now; Reno had been receiving gift after gift – always the same pack of gorgeous Marlboro.

Laid out on his desk; wrapped neatly in a plain sheet of brown paper.

This would be nice... He loved cigarettes, why wouldn't he? But... Taking them was wrong...

_-Tseng.-_

It was his boss sending them him.

His overly perverted and clearly delusional boss was trying to buy him.

The man knew he smoked religiously and was clearly trying to worm his way round the Turk.

Reno shuddered at the memory of his boss... _Grinding _against him.

Readjusting his tie... Running a hand up his thigh... Threatening him in that lustful tone...

"_I will have to punish you."_

What had the man meant by that?

Was he really going to discipline Reno?

He could just imagine Tseng bending him over – _whipping _him like some sort of school boy.

Wait...

_-WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING LIKE THAT?-_

His mind was disgusting...

Oh Gaia, it was so stupidly filthy – he was worse than his sexually frustrated boss!

_-Damn notes.-_

The packet of smokes hadn't been the worst thing either, oh no...

Tseng had regularly left Reno loads of little notes; plastered with suggestive messages and inappropriate questions.

He still had the one left in his pocket...

"_If your paper work isn't done by tomorrow, I'll have to show my naughty Turk some authority."_

So one minute he was allowed to be tardy.

Next minute the man's threatening him for being late?

This wasn't Tseng's character AT ALL - how had he succesfully hidden this perverted side of himself from everyone else?

_-Any excuse to get me alone in his office.-_

That was it – that was the absolute final straw – something had to be done.

Normally he would report to his boss about any complications; but how could he do that now?

Tseng would probably had resolved the issue by 'spanking' him.

_-YO, SHUTTUP BRAIN.-_

He was going to sort the matter out himself.

Reno was going to go to the president's office to complain about this 'not-so-subtle' sexual harassment.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Come in."

The president's voice certainly sounded weird that morning.

_-What's up with that?-_

Reno found himself involuntarily shaking as he entered the office.

Where were the annoying staff? Where were the guards? Where was the sense of judgement?

The place was spookily empty.

"P-President," Reno choked, stepping towards the humongous desk. "May I have a word or something?"

The man was sat facing away from him; chair swivelled to allow direct access to the humongous window.

It unsettled the Turk...

"Tell me what's bothering you," the president... _purred._

What the hell?

Why did the man suddenly sound extremely sexual - extremely provocative?

Maybe he was just hearing things...

_-Yeah.-_

"Well... Sir... I just wanted to uhm, check..."

His voice was shrivelled into a pathetic mumble.

"The Shinra policy... is that no... Indecent staff relationships must occur, yes?"

_-Idiot! What a way to put it!-_

"That is correct," the man replied bluntly. "Do you have anything to report on the subject?"

Reno swallowed loudly. "I-It's just... Someone is err... Has err... What I mean to say is..."

_-Yo, what the fuck you stuttering for?-_

The man interrupted him midsentence.

Giving the poor guy no warning as to what affect the next sentence would have on him...

"Tseng."

_-gdgdfhgrfthstr-_

Reno was forced to grab the cabinet beside him; the initial shock threatening him to collapse.

How did he...?

How could the man possibly know?

"Sir..." he whispered, his heartbeat racing. "Why would you suggest that..."

The president cut him short once more. "Sir? What a lovely word to hear leave your lips... I do not believe you have ever once called me sir."

_-What is he talking about?-_

The chair before him spun around; slowly revealing the man behind it.

One...

Two...

Three...

The motion seemed to last a lifetime.

"Perhaps we could get you saying that a lot more often..._Reno."_

... No.

It couldn't possibly be.

_-Yo, no fucking way in hell is that right.-_

Was he seeing things?

Was Reno's mind so messed up that he was actually imagining the scenario in front of him?

"You look pale," the man grinned. "I'm flattered that I'm able to have such an effect on you."

Reno couldn't talk...

Why the hell couldn't he talk?

It was the same guy... It was the same jerk who had burst in on him Tseng!

Looking him up and down – undressing him with his eyes!

The same guy who had been able to freeze his thoughts; muddling his poor mind with that seductive stare.

_-Rufus Shinra.-_

This was the second time he had reacted this badly!

"R-Rufus," he choked, finally able to speak. "What are you doing in here?"

The president's son looked cocky. "Why wouldn't I be allowed into my father's office?"

_-Asshole.-_

Reno found himself agitated, yet...

This behaviour wasn't turning him off as much as he'd hoped.

The man transformed him into a total and utter drip; ultimately leaving him to embarrass himself.

"I was able to recognise..." Rufus said amusedly. "That Tseng's closeness to you wasn't at all friendly. What a coincidence that I happened to stumble in."

Reno shook his head. "N-No, you got it all wrong..."

_-No he didn't?-_

Why was he lying to him? Why was he desperate to make it seem different than it actually was?

Who cared what this asshole thought?

"It's a shame really," Rufus sighed. "I was rather fascinated by you, Reno."

_-Fascinated?-_

"Yo, what do you mean?"Reno asked, worried.

The man licked his lips. "Surely you could tell in that awkward encounter that I was somewhat... Intrigued?"

_-He'd practically raped me with his eyes!-_

"Can't say I did," Reno shrugged, clearly lying through his teeth.

Rufus stood up off his father's chair. "I get what I want - when I want. You realise that, right?"

The redhead noticed him stepping forward...

_-Oh fuck.-_

"I assumed you were Tseng's little toy," the man continued. "It wasn't until I caught him having his way with you..."

"Yo, we weren't -"

"That I realised how easy you are on the eyes. Shame I didn't notice it sooner..."

Rufus was almost face to face with him...

The Turk was about to collapse.

"Easy on the eyes?" Reno spluttered, feigning his disgust. "Yo, are you coming onto me?"

It was supposed to make him back off... The confrontation was meant to scare him.

However, it had the opposite effect.

Rufus grinned widely; flashing him that pearly set of teeth. "What if I am?"

_-Woah!-_

Reno felt himself be shoved backwards; hurling into the crammed desk at full force.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, desperately keeping himself up.

The arrogant man positioned himself before him. "Let me sort that idiot Tseng out."

_-Sort him out?-_

Reno shook his head. "N-no, it's fine yo! Really! There's nothing going oo...on..."

Did he look... Angry?

Perhaps possessive was the better word.

"If there's nothing going on," Rufus mused, jabbing a pen into the Turk's stomach. "Then why did you feel the need to complain?"

"... I just..."

"You don't want a man like that, right?" he asked cockily. "Someone like you deserves a good time."

_-Good time?-_

Why on earth did the guy feel like he had all this power?

It was his father that was in charge! Not him! Reno had to step up!

"Get off me, yo!" he snapped, desperately trying to push the man off. "What are you doing?"

Rufus was clearly physically weaker.

However, they both knew who had the upper hand here...

"Settle down," the man growled, drawing the pen up towards Reno's chin. "Listen to me and listen good..."

"... You're _mine _now."

His...

His...

His...

Had Reno heard him right?

"What are you saying?" he cried, his eyes wide and fearful. "Yo, don't assume anything!"

_-Ggh!-_

Rufus shoved him forward again; causing the Turk to fly back against the desk – landing on his stomach.

He went to scuffle back... But was stopped.

Hands on the corners – back arched – bending over the President's own desk.

_-I shouldn't even be allowed to touch this!-_

Reno felt the man's presence behind him; the heat of his body rolling onto his trembling back.

There was chuckling escaping his lips.

"My oh my... That's a rather questionable position, isn't it?"

The Turk felt himself brush brightly.

"Yo, you got me here!" he shouted, trying to push himself away from the desk...

_-What the?-_

But was stopped by a forceful body.

Rufus pushed down hard against him; leaning over the Turk's body – dominating the situation.

In a much more _questionable _position...

_-Fuck!-_

He was bent over him... Rufus had put himself in _the _most suspicious arrangement possible!

Was he doing this on purpose?

Reno gritted his teeth; practically spitting as the man lined his hands over his and squeezed.

He felt the man push his stomach against his back and push something... _else..._ against his... His...

"Can't move now," Rufus growled, excitement flowing through him. "Can we?"

The Turk was angry – So so angry.

Yet...

_-This is not a time to be getting a stiffy!-_

"Get off me!"

His voice was weak and unconvincing; it only made the man more eager to continue.

"What do you say, huh?" Rufus snickered, pressing the redhead harder into the wood. "Feel up to utterly destroying this desk with me?"

"It hasn't been filthy in a _long _time."

Reno felt himself redden.

What was he saying? What the hell was the man suggesting?

Most importantly... Why was he so reluctant to get off of him and walk out?

"You better get used to this position," Rufus growled, digging his nails into the Turk's knuckles. "I'll make sure we revisit it again."

Screw Tseng...

_This _was sexual harassment.

"Yo, you got no right," Reno barked, finally hauling himself away. "To be doing that to me!"

Rufus merely smirked. "I wonder why you look so excited all of a sudden?"

_-Ggh!-_

The redhead glanced down at his growing 'problem.'

"Fucking nothin' to do with you!" he growled, making his way towards the door. "Don't think you can be geting your way all the goddamn time!"

He needed a dramatic exit... He needed to prove his point.

Reno turned one was last time to the man. "D-Don't try a stunt like that again!"

It annoyed him...

It riled him up...

It turned him on...

The man was merely smiling; clearly unstirred by his ruined plans.

"You'll be back," he stated matter-of-factly.

Reno rolled his eyes and turned away; storming out of the huge office.

He hadn't been able to throw back a snide comeback at that final comment.

Cause problem was, the man was right...

_-WHY DO I WANT TO RETURN?-_

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Reno was relieved to finally be back in his office.

He'd taken a much needed breather; choking down ten cigarettes in the process.

Most of the stress was gone...

_-Now I have a bigger problem than that asshole Tseng.-_

Why were people suddenly becoming attracted to him? He hadn't changed!

Anyway...

Now he had someone new to worry about – bye bye boss problems.

"What's this?"

Reno glanced at a note stamped onto his desk.

He picked it up reluctantly; squinting as he read the message scribbled onto it.

"_I will not have you messing around with other staff members. Sort this out. I'm not willing to share you with anyone."_

He knew it... That handwriting... That sticky note... That forcefulness...

Oh Gaia...

Perhaps he did have to worry about Tseng after all...

**Poor Reno.**

**His story is a little side thing – Clack is the main focus – I just wanted a little fun!**

**Oh Rufus, you giant molester pervert.**

**I haven't had many reviews for the sex/smut chapter... Did I go wrong somewhere?**

**As always, thank you for those who did review!**

**Next chapter will contain the newly de-flowered Cloud and his reaction to it all ;)**

**Please Review! PLEASE! xxx**


	15. Intrusion

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... The best hoe anyone could ask for :')

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis **

Cloud and Zack wake up... Then someone barges in the apartment.

What will the two of them unravel later on?

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Intrusion

It was the best possible greeting.

Two naked bodies pressed against each other as the bright sunlight sliced through the curtains.

Groans were released and limbs were stretched out.

It was the fateful first morning of a couple waking up together in the same bed.

Zack spoke first; rolling over to face his lover. "Morning gorgeous..."

The blonde frowned slightly as the older man wrapped around him; trapping them both in a tight embrace.

_-Ggh.-_

There was no actual refusal, however.

It felt too damn good to pull away from that warm heat – whether it be suffocating or not.

Cloud pressed his face into that tanned chest and allowed himself to smile. "Morning Zack..."

For once, he didn't feel completely conscious about the fact he was naked.

After doing _that _how could he be?

They'd had sex! Cloud Strife had lost his 'precious flower' last night! To another man!

This wasn't how his mother had explained the-birds-and-the-bees to him. He had endured countless talks of women and pregnancy – him leading and him being the one pleasuring the other. Preparing himself for sleeping with a _female. _Unfortunately, nothing could have ever prepared him for _that._

Nothing could have ever prepared him for having the skill and wisdom of Zack Fair satisfying him...

This wasn't how he'd pictured his first time with _anyone._

If only Shinra could see them now! If only his mother could see him now! If only Tifa...!

_-Would they be ashamed?-_

"Are you in any pain?" Zack softly asked him. "I could go and get you some aspirin."

The reply he gave was honest. "I'm a little sore actually..."

Of course he was going to be sore.

The guy wasn't exactly unfortunate when it came to size!

Cloud had almost cried out in shock at the mere feeling of it inside of him.

Nothing had ever felt like it before.

Sure, to begin with it had been painful, to the point where he'd almost backed out from it.

But, after a while, once that sensitive spot had been stabbed at...

_-Ggh.-_

Cloud found himself blushing at the memory. He'd lost control! What must Zack have thought?

The innocent virgin was _supposed _to be quiet and unsure.

He had actually been ramming down against him; sluttily forcing that thing deeper inside him!

Cloud hadn't realised what an animal he had become...

_-So much for romantic and gentle approach!-_

Of course, it had been delicate and tentative at first – both men carrying unsure thoughts and actions.

That had soon changed, though.

Some of the words that had spilled from Zack's mouth...

The volume of Cloud as he'd screamed out loud...

How had the bed even managed not to break? That was definitely a miracle...

_-We both lost control.-_

His thoughts were interrupted. "I'll get you some tablets..."

Zack reluctantly pulled away from the blonde and received a disapproving groan in response.

It wasn't as if he wanted to leave that gorgeous figure...

"I hope I wasn't too rough..." he said sheepishly. "Tell me for next time, so I know my boundaries."

_Next time... _That made the blonde spasm.

Cloud shook his head and flushed brightly. "You weren't at all... I... Erm..."

How was he supposed to finish his sentence?

"... Liked it."

The Soldier was stunned by the honest answer – had he really admitted that?

Zack grinned at the sheer embarrassment. "What's that? You like it rough, Cloud?"

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, yet no words fell out.

_-Why did I even speak up?-_

"I honestly feared I might be deaf this morning," Zack teased, crawling from under the bed sheets. "All those outcries coming from you were destroying my hearing."

More blushing.

"Who knew, eh? Who knew that Cloud Strife of all people would be so... _filthy?"_

The final word was shrieked out with feigned disgust.

Cloud hid under the covers, ashamed by his actions. "I can't believe I did any of that!"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Did any of what?"

"You know..." Cloud was still unable to make eye-contact. "Saying all those things to you... Barking orders at you... Handling you so roughly..."

_-Gaia!-_

His eyes widened in shock. "Your back! How is it?"

Zack chuckled at the question and decided to _show _him instead by turning around.

Thousands of claw marks.

"I'm so sorry!" Cloud cried, throwing a hand to his mouth. "I didn't mean to... I didn't realise... I didn't think..."

Zack silenced him and shook his head. "Don't be sorry for that. It didn't hurt and it doesn't now. It just shows you liked what was happening."

The wink thrown his way made the blonde tremble.

"Like I said, Cloud... I love it when you're demanding and aggressive. It's just as wonderful as you being all shy and adorable. If it means you're getting pleasure from it, then by all means continue to claw at me."

... Zack resisted adding the word 'tiger' at the end of the sentence.

_-He'd murder me.-_

Cloud still didn't feel better, and the man could see this.

Zack sighed. "Look... If it makes you feel less of an idiot... Look over here."

His hand drew towards the bin and pulled out a couple of used tissues.

"That's gross!" Cloud squealed, quickly turning away from the sight. "Why are you showing me used tissues?"

_-What is this meant to prove?-_

Zack's voice was demanding. "Look – just look at them."

The blonde did as he way told and tore his eyes towards the dangling tissue paper.

Red tissue paper...

Red?

"What's that?" he asked, gazing up at them curiously. "Why are they all stained like that?"

It was Zack's turn to look a little sheepish. "I... Kind of... Got a tad carried away last night..."

Cloud still was none the wiser.

"I had a nose bleed Cloud..." the words were almost choked out.

"... Halfway through. I could feel it trickling down me, but I didn't say anything. I guess the excitement kind of had an effect on me. You could say I was getting a little _too_ carried away."

Zack added extra detail. "I could feel my head throbbing and I was scared I was going to explode. It's almost like I lost control of myself and the only things I was aware of was my head tightening... And then it flowed out of me."

_-Why on earth did I tell him that?-_

The blonde smirked. "No wonder you kept the lights off the whole time!"

Zack didn't enjoy being made fun of.

"It was quite a struggle trying to find any Kleenex to use after the tsunami you splurged over my bed."

It was Cloud's turn to be embarrassed again.

The Soldier snickered to himself and turned from him; loving the way that the blonde ogled his body. He tried to hide it, but Zack wasn't stupid. There was a huge look of lust and fascination written across the guys face.

Cloud couldn't prevent his tongue from automatically falling out.

"Don't worry..." Zack said, snapping the guy out of his perving session. "When I return, there is plenty more we can do to solve your little... _fascination."_

The blonde didn't have time to blush.

**-Knock.-**

Because they were rudely interrupted before the chance to react.

Someone was lightly knocking at the door.

"Who the hell would that be?" Zack spat, annoyed to have his flirtation interrupted. "It's my day off!"

He stormed to the front door and waited for it to knock again... Which it did... Twice.

Who would be bothering him at such an hour?

_-If this isn't important I'm gonna rage.-_

Cloud could be heard sighing from the bedroom as the man finally reached the door.

"Don't worry..." Zack thought to himself. "I haven't forgotten what I promised."

He resisted the urge to run back in apologise to the blonde; forgetting whatever pain in the ass was at the door.

This better be damn important, or -

"You!" Zack gasped, gawping in shock at the figure before him. "Why have you...!"

What was he doing there?

The man showed no sign of emotion. "May I come in?" he asked coldly.

Cloud stiffened in the other room as the visitor finally allowed himself to speak.

No...

It couldn't be...

"Sephiroth," Zack said shakily, reluctant to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

The General didn't answer; pushing past the man and entering the apartment without invitation.

"Come in..." the Soldier spat sarcastically.

This could be bad – this could be oh so bad. All he had to do was walk into the bedroom!

"I hope you took my words into account last night," Sephiroth said to him. "About the boy... Are you breaking it off with him?"

There was only one way to answer this.

Lying was going to save both their asses.

"It's already finished."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow; clearly not convinced by the worlds. "Are you entirely sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Zack hissed.

What right did he have to go bursting in; invading on his privacy like this?

"You seem a little flustered."

Those cold eyes were boring down him; examining the guy for any suspicious signs.

He didn't have the right to do this...

"Well I've only just woken up!" Zack exclaimed, folding him arms in a stroppy manner. "Thanks to you!"

Sephiroth merely scoffed. "The pair of you seemed so... _cosy_ last night."

_-Well no shit sherlock!-_

"Did you really break it off with the boy _that _easily?"

Wait...

_-IS HE TRYING TO MAKE ME ALL GUILTY NOW?-_

"Let's get to the point..." Zack said sternly. "What did you really come here to do?"

The man examined the apartment one more time before speaking. "To check the boy wasn't here."

_-Rude.-_

His eyes swivelled slowly round towards the bedroom.

That expression alerted up; his eyes flashed with fascination and interest.

Surely he wasn't going to check?

"Don't even think about it!" Zack snorted, disgusted by the lack of courtesy. "My room is completely private!"

He was ignored.

Sephiroth barged past him and edged towards the bedroom; ready to swing open the door and unravel any secrets.

This bothered him... For his own reasons, this _really _bothered him.

"Stop it!" Zack screamed, unable to maintain his cool exterior. "Don't you dare go in there, Seph!"

Cloud... How would Cloud react to this?

Would he find a way to hide?

He was only a kid! Far too young to be kicked out of Shinra!

Far too young to have his number one idol burst in on him naked!

Cloud didn't deserve any of this...

What was so wrong with liking each other? What did it matter if they were both male?

What was Sephiroth really going to achieve by doing this?

"We can talk!" Zack cried, desperate to do anything to stop him opening that door.

He was protecting Cloud - not himself.

Eyes wide with horror...

Concealing his body underneath the bed sheet...

Muttering words of apology...

Tearful and utterly mortified with himself...

"Just let me talk!" Zack cried, his voice beginning to break. "Just... Don't open that door."

He was going to barge in anyway...

He was...

_-?-_

Stopping?

_-What in the world? Did he actually listen to me?-_

Sephiroth had screeched himself to a halt; as if the realisation of his actions had only just sunk in.

He was frozen in front of the doorway - hand grasped around the bronze knob.

Why had he changed his mind?

"I believe you..." he said with sudden remorse. "Zachary, I am very sorry for my actions."

Sephiroth backed away from the door with a look of (guilt?) and began walking back towards his friend.

His paces were slowly and agonizing.

Yet... Zack couldn't help but notice another look across his face?

Sephiroth casually leaned back against the right wall and shot the man a look of apology.

"There is a mark on your wall," he said coolly, pointing to an area behind Zack's head. "Right there."

_-What the hell is he talking about?-_

The Soldier turned his head to where the guy was pointing... but saw nothing.

There was no mark on the wall? What was he talking about?

Had that just been a distraction?

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Zack spat. "First you invade my privacy and now you're seeing things?"

Sephiroth merely shrugged and made his way towards the door. "I apologise..."

Was that it?

"Are you going to be barging in here again anytime soon?" Zack spat. "Or do you still not believe me?"

_-Say you believe me. Say it. Say it.-_

Sephiroth stepped outside the apartment; seeming as if he were ignoring the question.

"Answer me!"

The General finally stopped in his actions and turn back towards Zack.

His face went back to its emotionless state. "We'll see."

_-We'll see?-_

What in the world was that supposed to mean?

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Cloud sucked in a deep breath of air as the door handle was slowly tugged on.

He was coming in...

The almighty Sephiroth was going to burst in on him naked.

His heart slammed against his chest – his breathing turned erratic – his already pale completion whitened.

This was it...

Goodbye Zack – goodbye Shinra.

Cloud would have to return to his ghastly hometown Nibelheim with no tale to tell.

He could never admit such a thing to his mother...

His eyes were slammed shut and the grip on the bed sheets tightened as he prepared himself.

1...

2...

3...

Cloud waited anxiously for the door to swing open.

_-Huh?-_

But it never did.

Muffled words could he heard in the hallway; mainly Zack's who clearly sounded unhappy.

How had he managed to pull the man away?

Cloud realised now that this was just some secret – something they could never truly be open about.

His eyes threatened to well with tears but he would not allow it.

Poor Zack... The guy was putting his job on the line for a stupid little grunt like him.

_-I don't deserve him.-_

The front door at last slammed and Cloud could only hope it meant the General was gone.

What a disaster it would be if Zack were to have left...

He peered curiously as the door slowly opened and the favourable figure out of the two stood before him.

"Don't worry..." Zack whispered, his face full of irritation. "He's finally gone."

Cloud quickly removed the sheet from his chest. "What did the two of you talk about? Why was he here?"

"He was looking for you."

Silence swarmed across the stuffy room as the pair of them gave each other a moment to ponder.

Why was Sephiroth so damn eager to destroy their relationship?

"You didn't have to protect me..." Cloud said weakly. "Should have told him I was in here and threatened you or something..."

The last few words were mumbled.

Zack stormed up to the muttering blonde and wretched up his chin.

His voice was unusually cold. "Don't you dare..." he said angrily. "Ever make out that you're not worth defending. That you're someone who could easily be tossed away."

Cloud gawped up at him in sheer surprise.

"N-No, what I mean to say was..."

"Because I don't care what happens," Zack said, running his thumb against the blonde's cheek. "As long as you're happy."

Cloud blushed.

He wasn't used to all of this romantic stuff...

The pair of them had spent so long chasing each other; promising dirty words of comfort.

Had they forgotten how close they already were?

Had they become engulfed by the lust and desire they had felt for one another?

"Don't deserve you..." Cloud whispered, afraid he would set the man off again. "Thank you."

Zack smiled warmly at him. "I think it's the other way round, kiddo."

He finally crawled back into the warm comforts of the bed and wrapped his arms back around the blonde.

This time however, Cloud felt no desire to pull away.

It wasn't suffocating – it was comforting.

Zack turned to face him; his eyes full of sudden seriousness. "I need to do something later."

"What's that then?"

Cloud was a little unsettled by that strong gaze...

"Sephiroth is clearly hiding something," Zack said, his eyes full of somewhat excitement. "There has to be a reason for his dislike towards our relationship. Him and I are... _friends_. He shouldn't treat me this way under any circumstance."

Cloud brushed away a piece of stray hair. "How are you going to achieve that?"

"I'll snoop around in his office and find evidence."

_-WHAT?-_

The blonde practically leaped up. "You can't do that! What if you get caught?"

"Then I give the guy a lecture about homophobia," Zack shrugged, uncaring about the risks.

Cloud however, wasn't so laid back. "No! You can't! He'll kill you if he catches you!"

The Soldier merely adored this concern.

"I'm going no matter what you say," he said firmly, yet softly. "I need to do this."

The blonde's next sentence stunned him to silence.

"I'm going with you."

Zack was the one jolting up this time. "Are you insane? What if you get caught?"

An eyebrow was raised.

"Oh... I see your point. Are you really willing to take the risk?"

Cloud nodded. "If we're both as worried about one another, then we're both stupid enough to do this together."

_-CUTE.-_

Zack refrained himself from mewing. "Like a tag team, huh?"

"Like a tag team."

The blonde seemed raring to start their mission already; his body suddenly turning tense.

Not yet, though... It was too soon.

Zack ran a hand up the man's stomach and shuddered at the frantic response.

"If I remember correctly..." he purred. "I promised a certain somewhat that I'd cure his... _fascination."_

Cloud squirmed at the touch and found himself now reluctant to get up.

"Ngh..."

_-He's going to kill me with all this attention.-_

"Now..." Zack whispered, delicately touching the swollen head. "What are we going to do with you, Mr. Strife?"

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

This was a bad idea.

This was the worst idea in the world.

Cloud sprung away from the door. "We shouldn't be doing this! It's wrong!"

His guilt took over his confidence once more.

"Then go back to mine," Zack said uncaringly. "I was going to do this alone in the first place..."

"NO!"

The Soldier jumped up at the passionate response.

_-How much does he change his mind?-_

Cloud quickly muttered his apologies and continued. "If I can't convince you this is a bad idea, then I'll have to go in with you."

The Soldier grinned at his victory and rested a hand on the door handle...

Turning it sideways; wincing as the brass screeched together.

"Trust him to have a screechy handle..." Zack snorted, carefully opening up the door.

The lights were off.

Cloud felt his heart hammering against his chest.

What if Sephiroth was in there? What if Sephiroth was hiding from them in the corner?

"Wouldn't class him as the type to jump out and do a cartwheel."

Wait...

Had Cloud just said that out loud?

_-Ggh.-_

Zack quickly flicked on the light switch and was greeted by the most pristine office he had ever laid eyes on.

Trust Sephiroth to be insanely tidy...

"You could take some tips," Cloud teased, reminding himself of the man's apartment. "Could hire the General as a cleaner."

Zack nudged him and added to the joke. "Or I could dress you up as a maid instead and let you do all the cleaning in a short skirt?"

_-Is that one of his erotic fetishes?-_

"Pervert!" Cloud gasped, shocked by the man's unusual suggestion. "Cross-dressing?"

Zack ignored the insult and began hunting round the room.

Books... Pens... Paper... Mugs...

There didn't seem to be anything remotely suspicious; nothing that would help them on their search.

Cloud seemed to be thinking the same thing. "What are we really expecting to find?"

That was a really good question.

One that the Soldier wasn't really able to answer...

"If he kept something private..." Cloud started, picking up a discarded book. "He wouldn't really keep it in here, would he?"

The book was labelled 'Mission criteria.'

Zack didn't want to admit defeat. "There must be at least one thing lying around..."

He couldn't give up already...

There had to be at least one object in the room that gave him a hint.

There had to be at least one thing that could make him turn the suspicion back onto Sephiroth.

_-Get him back for ruining my date.-_

His hand drew up to a piece of scrunched paper, which he read to himself hopefully

It read: _I miss seeing you. We can't keep denying this. I don't blame you for what they did to me. I'll be waiting... always._

Zack punched his fist in the air.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on the spot. "I've found some evidence!"

Cloud looked genuinely surprised. "What's that, a note?"

The Soldier nodded and went to explain. "Yeah, it's..." but was stopped by something.

Flashing...

There was something in front of him flashing...

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, confused at the man's sudden distraction. "What is it?"

It was the computer.

Zack was staring in disbelief at the flashing computer screen before him.

He looked as if he'd been sliced in the stomach...

Cloud was frightened – his tanned skin had somehow turned ghostly white...

His mouth was opening, but all he could release was strangled murmurs and broken utterances...

"Zack?" he whispered, slowly edging towards the frozen figure. "Tell me what's wrong, please!"

The Soldier still didn't reply.

Those eyes were only fixated on the screen glaring before him.

He swallowed nervously and stammered out a sentence. "This isn't real..."

Cloud shuffled quickly next to the gawping man and wrapped an arm comfortingly around him.

"It's okay... Tell me what's wrong."

Zack pointed towards the screen. "Look... At that..."

The blonde did as he was told; turning painfully towards the flashing lights.

There was something on the screen...

Something stretched onto full screen – nothing else had been opened.

It looked like a long and narrow hallway.

Familiar...

"What is that?" he asked, unable to peel his eyes away. "What's that on the screen?"

Zack was physically trembling. "It's a camera recording."

_-Why's he so scared?-_

"Of what?" Cloud asked, resisting the urge to shake the man. "Talk to me, Gaia damnit!"

The next sentence tore through him.

"My apartment."

_My apartment... My apartment... My apartment... My apartment... My apartment..._

Cloud shook his head at the suggestion. "No... That's not..."

He stopped talking – he couldn't find the words – his eyes had rested on a blurred spot.

His backpack... His backpack was on the floor...

This definitely was Zack's hallway.

"What's it doing in his screen?" Cloud choked, his mind flooding with so much emotion.

Confusion... Hurt... Surprise... Worry... Concern...

Zack however, only had one single thought screaming through his head: **Betrayal.**

"It's a live camera recording," he whimpered, tightening his grip on the blonde's arm. "This is what's happening in my hallway _right _now. There is a camera device hidden in my hallway. This is a computer spying on me... On us..."

Cloud looked up at him in disbelief. "That can't be right! This has to be a mistake!"

The General's reply still rung in Zack's head.

"_Do you believe me?"_

"_We'll see."_

The man had walked away from the doorway with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

He had jolted still before the door as if a realisation had smacked him in the face.

The realisation... Was this plan... This disgusting plan...

Zack had watched him back onto the hallway... Sephiroth had pointed towards a mark on the wall that wasn't there...

Distracted - the man had intentionally distracted him!

Zack slowly backed away from the computer; his hand thrown against his open mouth.

Why...

Why had Sephiroth done this?

The man had seen everything him and Cloud had done after he left...

They had been kissing in the hallway – naked – uttering dirty words and promises to one another.

All things that Shinra could get hold of.

"Do you think he's shown anyone?" Cloud asked, his voice weak and nervous. "Would he..."

_-WAIT!-_

The blonde felt himself be pushed aside; thrown against the bookshelf as a sword was raised.

"Zack, don't!"

Two dark eyes settling onto the uncaring computer screen; ready to shriek their revenge.

"This won't solve anything!"

The unscratched buster sword swung down at its victim and slashed through the screen.

Glass flew across the room... Wires sparked... Paper flew...

Cloud gaped in fear at the man he knew as delicate and caring; staring villainously into him.

But those eyes soon turned tearful.

"How could he...?" Zack choked, the sword shaking within his grasp. "That's not..."

Cloud went forward to comfort the man; to wrap his arms around him and make everything okay.

This was disgusting... The man he'd idolised for so long was not the hero he thought him to be.

Poor Zack...

_-Poor me?-_

He wrapped his arms around the trembling figure and drew into him.

"Zack..."

That was all he cared about.

Nothing else was important right then.

Not even... The door... Slowly forcing itself open... The door?

THE DOOR?

"Shit!" Zack cried, throwing himself and the blonde onto the floor. "Get down!"

The door swung open and the two men crawled into hiding.

Cloud had never felt so scared in his life.

The Soldier motioned to him to stay silent; knowing it would get the pair of them in trouble.

The evidence was gone... No one would believe what had been on that screen.

Even the camera could prove nothing.

"What on earth has happened..." Sephiroth roared, slamming a foot against his desk.

Footsteps could be heard...

Where they getting close, though, or leaving the room? They prayed he was leaving the room.

"I know somebody is in here – reveal yourselves NOW."

_-Shit.-_

They were doomed.

**Ah! It's been a month – my apologies T_T**

**Was in hospital and all that jazz. So happy to have finally finished the chapter, though...**

**Aww, bless them waking up together all giddy :')**

**Damn you Sephiroth! Why are you such an asshole! That's going too far!**

**Will he catch em? :O**

**Please review! I love you guys, srsly T_T xx**

**LARVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS CAITLINGER ^.^ MENTIONING YOU AT THE BOTTOM HERE :D **


	16. In Hiding

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess...Someone even more sexually obsessed than me O.o

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Cloud and Zack hide from Sephiroth... discovering something rather astounding.

The blonde then realizes_ he_ needs to treat his boyfriend for a change... ;)

**CHAPTER 16**

In Hiding

Cloud was absolutely petrified.

His heart was slamming against his chest – pounding uncontrollably - threatening to tear open the skin.

This was the worst possible case scenario.

If they were caught, they were going to be destroyed... The man sounded dangerously livid...

"Let me repeat myself..." came from the left of them. "If you are hiding in here – show yourselves _at once_."

Two footsteps edged closer towards them; taunting and mocking them both.

The blonde turned to Zack with animated eyes - begging the man to come up with some sort of plan.

How were they going to get out of this?

He received a frantic shake of the head in reply – the Soldier was clearly just as clueless as him.

Cloud could see the sweat rolling down his forehead...

How could they have gone from a sweet morning of touching and teasing... to this?

The blonde shuddered at the memory.

His tongue had delved into every sensitive spot he had to offer.

Zack's voice still rung clear in his head – that low, lustful growl piercing through him.

_"How does it feel, baby?"_

Cloud didn't even think it was legal for someone's tongue to touch his -

"Sephiroth."

The pair of them tensed up at the intrusion; turning to each other with bloodshot eyes.

Someone else had entered the office!

"What on earth has happened here?" the stranger asked amusedly. "Did someone get a little agitated?"

_-Distraction?-_

Cloud couldn't help but feel a little... excited with the circumstances.

Why was he such a damn pervert?

The thought of getting caught like this and being in such close proximities with Zack was suddenly making his stomach tingle.

The sweat pouring down the man's face looked so similar to the puddle they had caused the previous night.

All he'd have to do was lean forward slightly and...

_-Shut up brain!-_

They had a perfectly good bed! Why did he suddenly feel the urge to do the dirty here?

It was the same in the meeting... Under the table.

The thought of getting caught whilst doing it made his entire body heat up.

He whimpered at the thought – the desperate plead escaping his lips without intention.

_-Shit.-_

Zack turned to him with irritated eyes.

He hadn't meant to make a noise! He'd just been so distracted...

_-Looks sexy when he's angry.-_

Fortunately, Sephiroth and the stranger were too busy bickering to hear the muffled sound.

Cloud shot the man a look of apology...

Oh, how he wished he could tell him what he was thinking.

_-Wait.-_

He had an idea... It was a genius idea!

Pulling out his phone quietly; the blonde signalled to Zack to pull his own mobile from his pocket.

Cloud knew that he always kept it on silent when they were together.

The Soldier did as he was told – staring at the blonde with confused yet anxious eyes.

"Are you really suggesting..." Sephiroth suddenly roared. "That I would inflict this disaster upon myself?"

The stranger merely snickered at the question. "I guess anything's possible with you."

Cloud quietly began typing – blushing everyone so often at his own sentences.

The Soldier noticed this.

What was wrong with the blonde? Why was he acting like this complication was so damn casual?

Cloud contemplated deleting the text...

But a quick grin from the overly interested Zack soon changed his mind.

_-What am I turning into?-_

The send button was hit and a huge form of embarrassment flew across the blonde's face.

He buried his head in the carpet – looking away in shame.

Zack resisted the urge to chuckle; opening up the text with no idea of what he was about to read.

It stopped his heartbeat.

_From: Cloud Strife_

_Message: I think you've been a little too generous with your offerings to me. Maybe it's time that I... rewarded you for a change... When we get home... Think of it as a gift from me..._

Zack swallowed hard and forced himself to re-read the text.

Gift?

That could only mean...

The gift of Cloud's gorgeous mouth enclosed around his... his...

_-Ughh.-_

He looked down at the hiding blonde – waiting for the man to glance up at him, red-faced and flustered.

Cloud slowly peeked from his shame position and was greeted by a sly wink.

His phone flashed.

_From: Zack Fair_

_Message: I look forward to it ;)_

The blonde found himself feeling suddenly nervous at the response.

Oh Gaia... Had he really just sent that? Was he really going to... For the first time...

Had Cloud built his own grave?

With that enormous thing waiting to be engulfed?

"Someone's in here."

The blonde found himself slapped from giddy-land and thrown straight back to reality.

Shit... He'd almost forgotten his current position!

"What gives you that idea?" the visitor asked, clearly not convinced. "Why would anyone besides you be in your office?"

Sephiroth gnarled at him. "I do apologise for asking this, however... Are you blind?"

Cloud felt his heart begin to speed up.

He thought the visitor would distract the General...

_-Please Gaia, no.-_

The man ignored his question. "Did you get my note? Or did you bin it without reading it?"

Zack froze.

Note...? Now why did that ring a bell?

"I kept it," Sephiroth answered coldly. "However, I did not read it... Nor do I intend to."

The man snickered. "I doubt that very much... Would you like me to tell you what it said?"

"I assume you are going to anyway."

Cloud bit his lips in anxiety – what exactly was about to be revealed?

"It read..." the man said smugly, typically able to remember it by heart. "I miss seeing you. We can't keep denying this. I don't blame you for what happened. I'll be waiting."

He added a final line. "...Always."

Sephiroth practically spat back at him. "I refuse to believe that nonsense."

Note...

Zack got it now!It was the note he had discovered earlier on the man's shelf!

This was whatever secret he was hiding!

_-Thank you Gaia.-_

He could get the asshole back for what he'd inflicted upon him and Cloud...

The thought of that camera watching their everything moving - revealing every secret they'd been working so hard to keep...

It made him shake with anger.

"I guess you're right..." the stranger shrugged, uncaring. "I've already found myself a replacement."

"Another victim?" Sephiroth snapped, doing his best to mask the hurt.

The stranger snickered. "He'll do... Until you wake up and realise I'm what you really want."

_-Who the hell?-_

"Who is it then?" Sephiroth asked, desperation circling his question. "What's his name?"

The man simply smirked. "I think you can narrow it down from red hair, cigarettes and Turk."

_-No...-_

Zack gasped without control – quickly covering his hand with his mouth.

Red hair? Member of the Turks? That only left...

... Reno.

Who in the world would be cruel enough to use poor Reno?

Who in the world would be insane enough to fall for the almighty Sephiroth?

"You can go around toying with him," the General hissed. "I can assure you however, that I will not be thrown around by the likes of you. What happened between us... was a onetime thing. Do not let it go to your head."

Cloud stared at Zack with confused eyes – what was going on?

The Soldier dismissed the questioning glance and continued to listen in.

The stranger gave the final blow. "I'm Rufus Shinra," he replied matter-of-factly. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

His hand clasped around the man's face. "And trust me, General... I will have you."

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hadn't the man himself told them that such relationships were frowned upon in Shinra?

Then why was he allowing the president's son to talk to him like that?

What had 'happened' between them?

Zack glared up at Sephiroth through the tiny space above him...

Glaring into cold eyes...

Eyes... That were... Staring right back at him?

_-Shit!-_

He was looking – Sephiroth was looking directly at him with those darkening eyes!

...They had been caught.

"I must see to something," he announced all of a sudden, ushering Rufus towards the door. "Let us both leave my office."

Wait... Was he just letting them off like that? So easily?

Zack wasn't sure.

Could he... Could he see fear in those uncaring eyes?

_-What the hell.-_

The pair of them swiftly left the office, leaving Cloud and Zack alone in the corner.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over..."

"Yeah..." Zack said unsurely. "I'm not sure I'm happy to have overheard that, though."

"Me neither."

Cloud look at him in concern. "Maybe we should just leave this alone whole thing alone, yeah?"

No...

He couldn't just do that.

"Why did Sephiroth have a camera in my apartment?" Zack snapped at him.

The blonde quickly apologized. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't be," the man quickly added. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Zack wasn't feeling himself.

He felt too angry – too betrayed. What in the world would Angeal say to all of this nonsense?

They both scrambled up, making their way towards the beckoning door.

The office was beginning to feel suffocating.

"You have a reward to give to me," Zack reminded him, deciding to focus on the good side of things. "I hope you haven't forgotten your little text, Mr. Daring."

Cloud shot him an angry look. "Don't embarrass me! Of course I haven't..."

He furrowed his brows.

What the –

"Hey...?" Zack asked worriedly, staring at the blonde in confusion. "What's up?"

Cloud turned to him, agonizingly slow. "Locked..."

_-Huh?-_

"He's locked us in."

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing – he had to be joking?

His hand threw to the door knob, pulling and pushing, ultimately confirming the blonde's statement.

He knew it!

He knew it was way too good to be true!

"That asshole!" he spat, kicking the door in anger. "Why should we be the victims in this?"

Cloud looked frightened. "What's he going to do to us?"

"Nothing..." Zack's expression was stern. "He may be an idiot, but he's not a madman."

_-I think he's frightened of the truth.-_

Cloud didn't look any calmer.

"Don't worry..." the man added reassuringly. "He's in the wrong – not us. I've got a lot to say to him."

He added a little joke in too. "Rufus's little toy..."

The pair of them giggled childishly at the petty joke.

_-Gotta talk to Reno.-_

"It's a shame..." Cloud said, bowing his head in humiliation. "That we couldn't – I can't..."

Zack silenced him. "It's okay, we have plenty of time for that in the future..."

_-Ggh.-_

"But time's being wasted in this room!" Cloud pointed out. "What a waste of our day off..."

The Soldier nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't have to be though..." the blonde murmured.

_-Huh?-_

Embarrassed eyes fluttered uncontrollably as shaky hands pushed Zack firmly against the door.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked excitedly, unable to conceal the moan that escaped his lips.

Cloud reddened at the question. "I'm... Finding a way to pass the time..."

_-Nghh.-_

Trembling fingers dived for the light switch.

Who knew the shy and quiet Cloud Strife could be so darn daring?

"This is dangerous..." Zack pointed out, groaning in approval as the man peeled off his shirt.

The blonde stared up at him – his expression suddenly turning solemn.

"I know... but we don't owe him anything anymore, do we?"

Zack lipped his lips.

_-Oh no, we don't. We certainly don't.-_

**Bit of a short and random as f*ck chapter – my bad.**

**I love Zack's line: "He may be an idiot – but he's not a madman."**

**Oh, the irony hurts :')**

**Rufus, you horrible man... You... Man slut!**

**Sephiroth's locked them in? What will he come back to? Naughty boys ;)**

**Review! ^.^**


	17. Fooling Around

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Jess... I think about you... naked... ;D

This chapter was inspired by the wonderful and marvelous Caitlinger!

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Cloud and Zack fool around in the General's office.

Is the blonde really going to give the guy a treat...?

Will they get caught?

**CHAPTER 17**

Fooling Around

Zack had never seen the blonde so feisty...

"Cloud?" he choked, taken aback by this sudden wave of confidence. "What's brought this on?"

The smaller boy shook his head in response – slowly pushing the older man backwards.

_What is he planning on doing?_

"This doesn't have to be the place," Zack told him reassuringly. "Don't ever feel forced with me."

The temptation to seize the blonde and slam him against that desk was very appealing...

Oh, so damn appealing.

Sephiroth kept his office wondrously tidy; it would be a waste not to mess up some of that A-Z paperwork.

... But he had more decency than that.

_No, you don't._

"Please..." Cloud whimpered, his lips trembling from sheer lust. "Let me do this... I owe you this..."

The Soldier shook his head reluctantly. "Look, you don't owe me anything..."

It was so difficult...

So difficult to stop himself from allowing those cannibal urges access...

_Gaia, if only I wasn't so scared of your innocence..._

Zack may have been unwilling to allow the blonde admission; but that didn't mean he wasn't gagging for it...

Absolutely and pathetically desperate for it...

The thought of that virgin mouth devouring his warm heat sent the guy crazy...

"Let's wait for Seph to return," he said shakily, his willpower slowly decreasing by the minute. "We can continue this some other time..."

The response stunned him to silence.

"No."

It all happened so fast.

Cloud threw his hands out and slammed the man forward – the force of it momentarily throwing the Soldier off balance.

It had all happened so fast.

Zack let out a quiet gasp as he felt himself be thrown backwards and planted straight into the General's chair.

It had all happened so fast.

Where had this sudden surge of violence come from...?

_Wait..._

Why even question such a thing?

It was damn sexy!

If he wasn't turned on enough before, then he certainly was now!

Zack raised an eyebrow at the panting teen. "Someone getting a little aggressive?" he teased.

His eyes swivelled down onto the chair...

The General's chair - in which he had involuntarily found himself placed upon.

The almighty Sephiroth's chair...

Gaia, this was so daring – it could land them in so much trouble...

The fear...

The danger...

The thought of the entire Shinra army bursting in to find the blonde positioned between his legs...

It made him all the more worked up.

"Was this your plan?" he teased, casually sliding back into the leather support. "Sit me on the General's seat? Have you way with me in such a dangerous place?

"... Would you like to address me only by sir?"

That familiar blush returned to the blonde's cheeks. "I-I... Didn't m-mean...!"

He was silenced.

"Something isn't right here..." Zack pointed out. "Could you correct that sentence for me, Strife?"

Cloud bowed his head to the floor in humiliation. "Sorry... s-sir."

The Soldier licked his lips.

Why did such a simple utterance send him so wild?

"Don't move..." the blonde ordered, his confidence wavering slightly. "Stay like that."

Zack cocked his head in confusion. "Like this?" he asked confusedly. "Why?"

His question was ignored; Cloud had far too much on his mind to answer him verbally...

Instead he decided to show him – nervously sliding over to the front of the desk as the Soldier watched in curiosity.

"What are you going to achieve there?" Zack grinned mischievously. "We have a table in our..."

Wait...

_Sweet Gaia..._

The realization quickly hit him.

_Cloud Strife?_

The blonde lowered himself to his knees; eyes resting on the throbbing target as the Soldier shuddered in delight.

Was he really going to do such a..._filthy _thing?

Yes.

Yes he was.

Cloud got down onto his all fours; biting his lips as he slowly crawled himself beneath the desk.

The Soldier was barely able to conceal his delight.

"Nghh..." he groaned, pleasured by the mere _thought _of it. "You sure know how to surprise me..."

The blonde grunted in response.

Buttons were undone – zippers were pulled down – one medium black shirt was torn off.

The thought of Sephiroth's return didn't even remotely unnerve them.

"Cloud..." the man moaned, thrusting his head back as the blonde blew against his crotch. "Gaia, you've no idea... What..."

The sounds of his trousers being pulled down slowly silenced the mumbling.

As well as the clear sound of doubt and hesitation.

_Ngh..._

Cloud trembled in sudden fear.

What if he was bad?

What if the guy didn't like his technique?

It wasn't rocket science, but...

Surely a screamingly good looking man like Zack would have had many experiences similar to this?

"Cloud..." the man whispered, rubbing a gloved hand against his cheek. "This hasn't got to happen."

The obscure part of him was crying out – begging him to slam that head down...

Whilst the caring of him part was urging him to be more understanding...

This was an ultimate fantasy, though! Being blown underneath the General Sephiroth's desk? The thought of possibly being caught? Yes please!

"I know that," the blonde replied, slowly peeling the Shinra boxers down. "I just keep..."

Zack quickly silenced him; resting a finger on those pouting lips...

"It takes time..." he pointed out, ready to push that nervous head away. "It's natural to be nervous, and it's natural to n-not be..."

The room began spinning.

"N-not to be..."

His heart began hammering.

"W-What are you..."

The blonde began grunting.

"F-Fuck..."

Zack winced in pain as his head flew back – slamming against the General's bookshelf.

The blonde merely hummed in response; continuing his assault.

He had ignored the man's genuine concern...

His confidence had overruled his uncertainty...

Cloud Strife...

... Had successfully consumed his target.

_Ngh!_

The sight before the Soldier was almost _too_ dirty; it was almost _too_ much to witness...

Such an innocent boy positioned directly between those muscular legs...

The feel of such an inexperienced tongue gliding across his pulsing length...

"Cloud..." he panted, clutching the desk corner in desperation. "Dear Gaia... You're gonna..."

He yelped.

He winced.

That inexperienced mouth clumsily flicked at his dampening head.

"... Kill me."

Cloud quickly locked eyes with him; staring deeply into Mako-Infused beauties as he continued to suck violently.

The determination in his face – the look of total concentration – his eyebrows were creased and his cheeks were hollowed.

His hands clawed at the Soldier's jeans and those stray pieces of hair clung to sweat beads on his forehead.

Zack literally couldn't bare it. "S-Shit..." he groaned, shaking his head in utter excruciation.

The sounds escaping that filthy mouth...

That head slamming up and down; the movement so fast it made the blonde breathless.

Whining as he slowly lost control...

_... Whining._

_... Moaning._

_... Whining_

Was Cloud Strife really turning into such an animal?

It seemed so.

The desk jolted as the Soldier clutched tightly – urgently keeping himself from crashing into that mouth...

Sephiroth had sat on that chair...

He was being sucked off by a ravenous blonde underneath the table...

His brain could not function.

"Zack..."

Cloud abruptly stopped his actions and stared up at the man.

Uncertainty in his eyes, but...

... With a hint of mischievousness.

"W-What is it?" the Soldier asked, displeasure apparent in his voice. "What's wrong?"

The blonde grinned, blushing slightly. "D-Do you like it?"

He didn't have time to answer.

Cloud threw himself back down towards his prize and slammed the entire length in.

... The entire length... In...

Zack couldn't control himself. "Jesus, Cloud!" he cried, slamming his head onto the desk. "F-Fu..."

How in Gaia's name was this kid inexperienced?

Clumsy, yet... _utterly mind blowing._

His breathing was rapid against the desk – gasping as the blonde continued to suck and lick his organ.

Zack couldn't even see what was going on...

But somehow, that made it even hotter for him...

Knowing what was going on underneath that desk... Sephiroth's oh so 'professional' desk...

_What would the guy say to this?_

"Ggh..." he grunted, tilting his head forwards to stare at the blonde. "So close, b-baby..."

Cloud let out a sound of approval and locked eyes with him once more.

That look of innocence spread across his face...

_Pervert._

That look turned Zack on all the more; the thought of such a cute little thing, doing such an unspeakable act...

Cloud Strife, such a young cadet, sucking him off in the General's chair...

_Pervert._

The Soldier could see it in that expression...

That expression...

Cloud was smirking slightly – enjoying himself – pleased by the reaction he was getting - pleased with himself for doing so well.

Slamming himself down harder... Sucking him like a straw...

_Such an innocent kid._

"I-I'm gonna...!" he whined, gripping the blonde locks in warning. "S-Shit, can't hold it...!"

Cloud merely hummed in response and continued his actions...

... Those blue eyes staring into his with an insane look of concentration and lust...

Zack bit his lips.

The tiny essence of pre-cum had dripped onto the blonde's lips..

It was being spread across his erection...

Cloud was staring at him – eyes full of excitement – covered in his own cum.

_You're disgusting._

He couldn't take it anymore.

He literally couldn't take it.

It became too much.

"Cloud!" he screamed, throwing his head back onto the book shelf. "I'm gonna...!"

The blonde foolishly decided not to move.

_Ggh!_

He gagged slightly – eyes widening in shock as the seed sprayed into his unsuspecting mouth.

Spurting to the back of his throat; feeling like no other sensation before...

Zack was still gripping onto his head – stroking the blonde locks as the orgasms played out.

"Cloud..." he uttered breathlessly, shaking his head around as the fireworks explored. "Gaia..."

The heat wave shot up his body and down to his crotch...

This...

Was the best blowjob he had ever received!

From the virgin Mr. Strife!

_Wow..._

Cloud finally pulled back and embarrassedly wiped his lips. "W-Was that okay...?"

That unneeded nervousness was spread across his face.

The Soldier smirked at him. "Did that not confirm it enough for you?" he asked teasingly.

Cloud blushed. "W-What do you mean?"

"C'mere," Zack snickered, bending beneath the table to face the blonde. "This is what I mean."

He greedily licked away the white liquid dribbling down Cloud's chin...

"There we go," he said proudly to him. "All better now."

The blonde blushed and immediately began scrambling out of the desk. "W-What are you saying!"

_You know exactly what I mean, Mr. Not so innocent!_

"Tut Tut," Zack gasped mockingly, shaking his head as the blonde reddened. "In the General's office as well!"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak... but was interrupted.

Someone else had an opinion on the matter also.

"Care to explain, Mr. Fair?"

* * *

><p>The entire world seemed to stop spinning.<p>

Cloud felt his heart jolt up towards his throat; urging him to throw up where he stood.

... Someone was behind him.

He couldn't even bare to look.

Zack's face displayed the same look of surprise. "N-No, it's not what you -"

"It's exactly what it looks like," the figure barked, startling the blonde with his aggressive tone of voice. "Pull your pants up, Zachary! You insane disgrace!"

The Soldier immediately tugged at his boxers; reddening as the realisation of his pose hit him...

It was still on show.

Cloud was stood frozen to the spot – his eyes threatening to spill tears as he shook uncontrollably

_Please.._. _he begged. Let this be a hallucination._

"Sephiroth," the Soldier begged, flinging himself out of the seat. "You can't tell anyone - I'll...!"

The General interrupted him; laughing villainously. "You'll what, Zachary? Did you really expect to get away with such a thing in my personal office?"

Cloud stared at the man in horror.

How could they threaten him with anything after what he'd just witnessed?

"Sephiroth informed me of your earlier spying," a second voice piped up. "This is the perfect way to dodge such... Risky matters."

Zack's jaw fell open. "If you expect me to keep my mouth shut..."

The Soldier was close to Reno.

He had been told 'certain pieces of information,' recently by his red-haired friend...

"If you do _not _keep your mouth shut," Sephiroth warned him, turning to his companion. "We will make sure that the entire company knows of this immoral conduct."

Cloud shook his head.

... But hadn't they been doing the exact same thing?

"You're doing the same!" Zack yelled, clenching his fist in pure anger. "How dare you call it immoral conduct!"

The General showed a _slight _hint of remorse. "I understand that, however... I cannot allow you to ruin my plan. The information you hold cannot get out. The president himself would believe his own son more than a Soldier, do you not agree Rufus?"

The man beside him nodded. "That is correct," he smirked, amused by his clear rise in power.

"You're my friend..." Zack choked, shaking his head in utter confusion. "How could you have done any of this to me? The camera... The threatening..."

Sephiroth's eyes glinted with mystery. "Because..." he started coldly. "I am ashamed of my own actions and will go to any lengths to conceal them."

Rufus didn't look the bit fazed.

Cloud was still shaking rapidly...

"If you ruin this plan," the president's son told him, stepping a little closer. "I'll crush you both."

_... Plan?_

_What damn plan?_

The pair of them began to walk out – turning out of the overcrowded office...

... When Zack caught a sight of someone.

Who was clearly part of the little secretive group.

"Is that...?" he whispered, tilting his head to the left. "Tseng... Of the Turks?"

Wait...

Hadn't Reno mentioned his boss's sudden affection too?

_This..._

_... Is messed up._

Could it all be connected to this..._ plan?_

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS... <strong>

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS CAITLINGER YOU SEXY BABE!**

**My apologies about the lack of updates... College work and all that - but I've cut down on lessons now! MORE UPDATING!**

**Oh, Cloud... Why so daring? What a filthy place to do it!**

**Who would ever put you in such a disgusting and out-of-character scenario, hm? ;)**

**Please review, oh lovely readers! =3**


	18. Impatience

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Caitlin, the babe in my life, the buttfucking lover who just gets me.

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

If you don't like...Don't read.

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Cloud follows the angry Zack as he storms out the office.

Conversation soon leads back to the secenario under the General's table.

What does Zack have planned next? ;)

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

IMPATIENCE

It didn't take long for the pair them to flee out the office.

Cloud followed the storming man; his sprinting much slower than Zack's casual strolling.

"Wait up!" he cried, failing to keep up with the Soldier's pace. "Talk to me, or just slow down, Gaia!"

Zack abruptly halted, sighing to himself, turning to frown at the red-faced blonde.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. When I get angry I just, forget what the hell I'm doing."

It would have been such a perfect moment.

Zack had received his first blow-job from the inexperienced yet PHENOMINAL blonde.

So why wasn't that enough for him?

"You can talk to Reno?" the blonde suggested, hopeful yet absolutely panicky. "Warn him about it."

The Soldier shook his head. "What about Sephiroth, though? Who knows how many secret tapes he could blackmail us with!"

"We'll remove the cameras?" Cloud suggested. "He won't be able to see us then."

Zack almost looked disappointed. "It's what he's already seen I'm worried about!"

The blonde bowed his head.

Was the man… ashamed to be with him?

"It's not like that!" the Soldier quickly added, placing two gloved hands onto his shoulders. "Look, you're precious to me, and no one should get to see that body but me."

Cloud couldn't help but blush. "I don't want anyone else to have your body, either."

"Who else could possible touch me the way you do?"

There was a smirk tugging at Zack's lips. "Would anyone else be able to pull off a stunt like that with such little experience?"

"Don't mock me!" Cloud cried, burying his face into his hands. "I was so nervous!"

Zack growled at him. "You looked confident enough to me."

"So I was alright?" the blonde asked, face chirping up. "No improvements? No disappointments?"

The Soldier shook his head. "Nope, but I'll still make you practise daily for the sake of it."

Cloud giggled at him and finally began to walk at the same pace and level as his boyfriend.

The next comment took him by surprise. "I can't believe you swallowed."

_WHAT._

"E-Excuse me?" the blonde choked, humiliation apparent in his voice. "It's just natural to do so!"

Zack snickered at him. "No female has ever done that for me."

_Oh no._

"So it isn't normal?" Cloud asked, immediately panicking. "You didn't like me doing that?"

The Soldier stopped in his tracks.

"Cloud…" he whispered, barely able to form a sentence. "You could ram that beautiful mouth of yours around me all day, swallow each and every last drop, and I would never EVER have a complaint."

Zack glanced down at him. "It's incredibly fucking sexy, too."

"Yeah?"

"…And absolutely filthy."

Cloud threw out his fist towards the man. "It just came naturally, okay! It just felt…"

_It just felt…_

"… REALLY hot to swallow it."

Zack could feel his length already beginning to re-heat. "Ggh, say that again. Please."

"Say what again?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Tell me how sexy you found it. Explain it to me in detail; make it clear to me what you enjoyed as you pleasured me senseless."

As presumed, the blonde turned away. "I'm not narrating it for you!"

Zack licked his lips. "I didn't ask you to. I'm curious at how good it made you feel, giving it, not receiving it."

"It made me feel…" Cloud began, before nodding his head. "…Yeah, it made me feel somewhat_ dominant._"

The Soldier's eyes flashed. "You like being dominant, do you Cloud?"

"It felt really good," the blonde was only able to muster. "I like to hear you… y'know."

"… No, I don't know, enlighten me."

Cloud couldn't have sounded more satisfied as it rolled from his tongue. "Choking out my name."

This was it.

This was too much to handle.

All the sadness and anger from before had immediately vanished.

Zack was already raring for round two.

_Time for me to dominate you again, baby._

"Cloud," he uttered, bending down to nuzzle the pouting lips. "Did I taste good in your mouth?"

The blonde stuttered. "I can't really explain the flavour."

Zack smirked at him, enthralled by his own perverted fetishes. "Good, because I'm eager to test that theory myself."

He cupped the blonde's trembling chin, drawing together their battered lips. There was a moment of uncertainty as Cloud nervously ran his tongue against Zack's; unsure how he felt about the entire scenario. Once he heard that deep growl though, the doubt he had immediately left, as he clashed their mouths clumsily together; forcing the excess fluid into his boyfriend's greedy mouth. Zack's eyes scrunched up in curiosity, greeting the unfamiliar taste, before moaning roughly into the blonde's mouth.

The man snapped away, restless and flustered. "Mmh," he purred, licking his lips. "I taste good."

Cloud finally removed the embarrassment. "Shall we go back to your place?"

"What and give Sephiroth a show?" Zack teased. "Broadcast our anal porn throughout the streets of Midgar?"

The blonde looked playful. "Don't you think it's kind of… hot, to be watched?"

Zack nodded in agreement. "I love it in that sense," he agreed, before adding, "By anyone BUT him."

Cloud was certain that he neither wanted the General to see the two of them fucking.

"Besides," Zack added, chuckling lightly to himself. "He's already had enough live shows for today!"

The blonde touched his lips in fascination. "Since when did I get so daring?"

_Since the day I screwed your gorgeous body senseless?_

"Since you met me," Zack decided to say, beaming down at the guy. "You just can't resist me."

Cloud looked him up and down. "I'd even let you… _destroy_… me in this hallway."

"Let's get back to the apartment first," the Soldier suggested, urging his erection to calm itself down. "I don't think I'd be able to keep quiet in here."

The blonde batted his eyelashes. "I wouldn't ask you to be quiet."

Zack happily led him into the elevator; heart pounding at all the dirty comments the blonde kept throwing at him. If he wasn't careful, the poor guy would be devoured before they even reached the train station. He wanted nothing more than to hear Cloud scream out compliments from those foul-mouthed lips.

"I don't do well with elevators," the blonde told him, throwing the guy straight out of his fantasies.

The Soldier turned to him. "Don't worry," he cooed; flames in his eyes. "I'll keep you distracted."

Zack lead the way inside, followed closely by the nervous Cloud, who had already begun to shake and tremble. The door closed on them, both relieved that no one else had bothered to ride down with them.

There was a quick glance between them, entirely innocent, but one that gave the Soldier immense pain in his groin.

Zack had been completely spent a few minutes ago.

What had happened?

Why were they so damn impatient?

_Correction: Why am I so damn impatient?_

Cloud was too busy being distracted by the four walls enclosed around him.

"This is horrible," he said breathlessly. "I hate the feeling of going down, my stomach wants to collapse."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "How can you hate it? I LOVE it."

The blonde glared at him, clearly not helped by the man's stupid comment.

"It's a surprise to me," the Soldier sneered, eyes falling down to his clothed length. "You usually seem to like going down, don't you?"

Cloud reddened once more. "Shut up."

The Soldier stepped towards him. "Or what?" he grinned. "You gonna to get dominant on me again?"

His cock was THROBBING under those trousers!

_Take it again, you filthy…_

Cloud clearly wasn't listening. "The elevator has stopped. Check it, will you? Why has it stopped?"

The Soldier shook his head, baffled, turning back towards the door.

"Don't be so melodramatic," he teased, smacking his fingers against the lightened button. "That kind of shit only happens in the…"

_The movies?_

"… Actually, take that back, we're stuck, it's broken down, my bad."

The blonde looked near to the stage of collapsing. "What? Are you serious? Call for help!"

"There's no point," Zack informed him. "They're checked hourly, we'll have someone rescue us in a while."

Cloud looked at him helplessly. "I'm going dizzy, can you distract me please?"

The Soldier felt his breath hitch in his lungs, the pulsing beneath him slowly turning into hammering. He turned to the flustered man, nibbling furiously at his teeth, more than happy to accept that challenge.

_I'm dizzy too, but it has nothing to do with this elevator._

Zack didn't bother to step forward and assist him. It wasn't the fact he was amused by his state, nor that he was simply too lazy. He was far too busy mentally applauding the situation.

The PERFECT situation.

They were alone, together, trapped and vulnerable, both incredibly horny.

"Cloud," he groaned, hands skimming above the bulge in his trousers. "There's something I'm going to show you."

The blonde finally turned to him. "Something back at yours?"

Zack licked his lips. "Something I can show you at any place, any time."

_Is he serious?_

"What are you thinking!" Cloud cried, looking at him in disbelief. "We're stuck in an elevator!"

"Exactly."

The blonde cocked his head in confusion. "Why do you see this as a good thing?"

"I thought you found being watched sexy?" Zack smirked, finally moving towards him. "Doesn't it work you up, knowing that anyone could see the filthy things I'm doing to you?"

Cloud squirmed.

"And trust me," the Soldier added. "They're _FILTHY_."

The blonde shuddered in delight before him; the fear already beginning to fade away. Zack threw out his impatient hands, slamming them either side of Cloud, ultimately trapping him, completely at his mercy.

"I can't wait till we get home," Zack gasped, head resting on the blonde's shoulder. "You drive me crazy; I can't help myself."

Cloud bit painfully on his lip. "I'm not sure I'll be able to wait now, either."

The Soldier planted wet kisses on his neck, breathlessly whispering filthy promises and commands to him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Tell me to stop; you have to make me stop."

Zack finally drew up towards his reddened ear. "Follow every one of my orders, right?"

The blonde nodded erratically. "What are you going to make me do?"

Zack grinded against his stomach; grunting loudly as their meat clashed together – fabric limiting their touch. He felt the blonde tense against him: needy, desperate, impatient.

"First I will make you face the wall," he snarled, dominance mixing with delicacy. "Then I will tell you to arch your back, trusting that you won't watch what I'm about to do."

"Then I will pull down your boxers, peel them from your ankles, throw them into the corner."

Cloud cried out in anticipation; gripping tightly onto the railing.

"I will get onto my knees," the Soldier continued, hands tracing down the blonde's stomach. "You will be asked to relax, wait for the pleasure and proceed in thanking me again and again."

There was no more time to waste.

"I thought we were doing something new?" Cloud asked breathlessly.

Zack let out a deep growl. "We are."

"That sounds like what we do all the time," the blonde choked. "What are you going to do?"

"Something utterly smutty."

Cloud rested a nervous hand on the man's zipper. "What's that then, Soldier?"

_Ggh._

Zack threw his lips back towards the blonde's ear; mindblown at the sensation thrown towards his erection. He teethed the lobe, groaning gratefully at the sound of Cloud whimpering. The next words whispered sent the pair of them crazy; the blonde slammed into the elevator as the Soldier lurched them forward.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Zack promised, grabbing the blonde's lips with his teeth, before snapping the skin back into place.

Cloud wrapped his legs around the man's hips. "I'll… hold… you… to… that."

They were already thrusting against each other; the Soldier's legs driving into the blonde.

"Now when I put your legs down," Zack panted, loosening the grip on his tights. "I'm going to ask you to bend down."

The mystery act was finally unravelled.

"Then, I'll show you what rimming is."

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET JESUS, so many apologies, pathetic excuses, crying and absolute joy to be back.<strong>

**I've literally had every life crisis imagineable thrown at me in such short time, LE CRY.**

**It's been what, months, since I updated this beauty? I'm sorry I left it so long.**

**Did you all leave me? Are you all still here? :(**

**I'll begin updating this regularly again, I didn't realise how much I missed this, it was SO much fun.**

**Pretty please review? I need to hear from you guys again. IM SO ABANDONED 3**


	19. Demonstration

**-|DESIRE|-**

Dedicated to Caitlin, one girl that I would choose above all others to genitally DESTROY (L)

**WARNING!**

This contains YAOI.

I SUPPOSE YOU'VE GOT THIS FACT BY NOW?

**Chapter Synopsis:**

I'm a smutty bitch, y'all.

Zack will be giving a serious demonstration on the art of rimming.

With the blonde be impressed?

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

DEMONSTRATION

There were a few moments of shared silence.

Cloud was embarrassed to even mutter the first sentence. "W-what is... that?"

He hated himself for his own naivety.

The Soldier before him however, found it all the more appealing to destroy.

"You'll soon find out," he said mysteriously, eyes flashing with anticipation. "Something I've been curious about since the day I saw that gorgeous little..."

_Don't you DARE call it a hole._

"... Back genital area."

Cloud looked all the more puzzled now. "Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

It didn't matter to him _really_, what it was, what it could do.

His stomach was heating up at all the possibilities regardless.

"That would take away the surprise," Zack explained, eager to hear words of encouragement _screaming_ from the boys lips. "It's not something I can describe vocally, but I WILL be demonstrating it using my mouth."

Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Your mouth? How?"

"Be more patient!" Zack snickered, thumb running against the blonde's cheek. "Or I might have to order you around again."

The blonde smirked up at him. "That sounds more like an invitation that a threat to me."

_The confidence is back_

_Ggh._

"Good," the Soldier purred, eager to begin his 'performance.'

"If that's so, then let's do this properly," he continued, hands reaching out to grip the blonde's hips. "Turn around, close your eyes and bend over."

Cloud let out a silent whimper; doing as he was told, turning his back from the man. His hands reached out from his body and gripped the side railings, eyes gazing directly into the mirror before him. He could see Zack positioned him, preparing himself, tongue falling from his hungry mouth.

If he hadn't have been waiting for this so-called surprise, the blonde would have been eager to see himself get screwed behind from the 1st Class Performer.

"I can see you," Cloud whispered nervously,

The man snorted at him. "Not for long," he teased, body disappearing as he bent himself downwards.

There followed a noise, a squeal of delight, as the blonde felt a distinct brush of Zack's head against his ass. The anticipation was killing him. He leaned back, practically ramming himself against the man's mouth. Zack didn't seem to mind; he growled, hands impatiently wrapping around his jeans and attempting to tug down.

"Wow," he breathed, pausing his fast paced actions.

Cloud could barely breathe. "What's u-up?"

The Soldier moved his hand positioning, fingers squeezing against the swelling between the blondes legs.

There was a loud cry drawn from Cloud's mouth.

"Z-Zack..." he panted, head leaning against the mirror. "I thought you weren't focusing on there."

The Soldier let out a sigh, one of contentment, one of impatience, one of pure lust,

"I didn't realise how worked up you were..." he grunted, hand violently massaging the bulge. "This makes it somewhat difficult to continue my plan."

Cloud wasn't sure where he found the willpower. "Continue with your mission," he uttered.

The loss of contact killed him.

Zack went back to his previous activity, clumsily tearing down the work jeans. The boxers fell down with them, releasing the erection out into view. Cloud let out a sound of discomfort, wincing as his cock rammed painfully against the side of the elevator.

"Whenever you get sickness from these things in the future," the Soldier murmured, delicately kneading the sight before him. "Remember this, only this."

Cloud let out a chuckle, which ultimately sounded more like choking. "Let myself get turned on instead?"

The Soldier ignored the joke. "How turned on are you right now?" he asked.

"Hell of a lot."

"That's not enough," Zack said, the authority returning to him without consideration.

Cloud smiled to himself. "Sorry sir," he apologised, breath quickening as those skilful hands delved between his thighs. "Would you prefer a full description?"

"Yes."

_I'm going to make him as desperate as me._

"I want this to the point of shattering," Cloud admitted, body shivering at the man's satisfied reaction. "To the point where even thinking of it kills me."

"You gagging for it?"

The blonde was embarrassed by the question. "Yeah…"

Zack wrapped his hands round the appetising sight; spreading the blonde's ass slowly open. He let out a low rumble, breathing heavily against the tight opening, sending the blonde into a mad frenzy. Cloud ran his hands against the mirror, body shivering in excitement, cock hammering between his legs.

There was drool dripping from his mouth, hunger, starvation, the steam against the mirror hiding the sight of his agonised face.

"Please…" he begged, wringing his hands around the rails. "I can't stand this much longer."

Zack placed a delicate kiss between the slit. "Not long now, baby."

_Ggh._

The Soldier rolled out his eager tongue; hovering it over the gorgeous hole, one that he would soon be assaulting. Cloud quivered, unsure whether he was purely imagining it, or very VERY conscious of the fact that Zack's lips were brushing softly between him.

"So gorgeous…" the Soldier groaned, nuzzling the skin, humming between the gap. "Who knew I would ever be doing this."

Cloud chuckled to himself. "I sure have turned you into an animal."

_Lies._

"Let's not be dishonest," Zack grinned, opening his mouth and chewing hard on the delicate area. "I turned YOU into an animal from the start."

The blonde squealed. "Z-Zack!" he gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "You should have warned me... ngh..."

"Just wait until I start," the Soldier breathed against him. "Then I'll be inside you, and trust me, there is no valuable warning for that."

_Inside me?_

Cloud looked confused. "Inside me?" he asked. "Why would you be… oh… oh…"

There was a shot of discomfort.

"Oh… GAIA…"

There was a feeling of bliss.

"Zack, what are you… OH MY GOD… that's not…!"

Cloud slammed his head against the glass; biting furiously down onto his lips as his knees began to give way. There was an intrusion, the quick sweep of a warm tongue against him. His ass tightened up, confused by the alienated feeling, which only riled the Soldier all the more up.

"Stop rejecting me," he grunted between his actions. "It'll only make this harder for you."

The blonde squirmed slightly, scrunching up his face, whining loudly and shamelessly as that tongue continued to tease around his entrance. Zack intentionally breathed heavily against him, the heat sending goose bumps onto Cloud's skin. With each strangled moan that the blonde released, the Soldier would get closer and closer to sliding himself deep into that tightness.

Two dampened lips kissed the slit; warning the blonde, preparing him, tempting him.

"Are you ready?" Zack snarled, pulling back slightly, admiring the project he had become so infatuated with.

He drew his fingers up towards his mouth, sliding the two in, wrapping his lips around them and sucking viciously. His tongue rolled around them both, spit moistening them, staring at Cloud with a look of pure longing. He was slowly getting carried away, sucking himself harder, resisting the urge to nibble and bite the hell out of them. Oh Gaia, was he going to pleasure that guy till he BEGGED for his senses back.

Cloud finally answered the question. "Trust me, I'm ready."

_You're gagging for it._

The Soldier drew out his soaked fingers, placing them between the gap, running them carefully against the opening. He was preparing himself, killing himself, teasing and teasing them both. His movements slowly became fierce, rubbing himself against his personal play toy. Zack could see it growing red, growing sore, growing eager. His mouth drew forward and hovered before his prey.

Cloud couldn't even describe the sound that left his mouth.

_SWEET JESUS._

"What. Are. You." He panted, head ramming against the mirror, sweat oozing from his forehead. "How is that even…"

The Soldier purred against him, tongue roughly gliding into the tightness, the warmth wrapping around him and engulfing him. Cloud cried out his name, the pain slowly being replaced with pleasure, the dampness intruding inside of him.

The blonde couldn't stand it.

"Is this…" he choked, eyelids fluttering at the sensation. "What you meant earlier?"

Zack let out a noise of agreement, continuing his actions, grip tightening against the blondes thighs.

The volume of Cloud's approval was crazy.

Moaning and screaming as the Soldier tongued fucked him.

"You h-hit it!" he cried, tossing and turning his head. "The place… It feels, oh Gaia, keep going."

Zack reached his hand out, placing it between the blonde's thighs, ready to improve the entire experience for him. There was a cry, a shriek, as the Soldier wrapped his hand around Cloud's throbbing heat. Two in one seemed to be paying off for them both.

He began to pump, his animalistic side screaming through, face frowning, eyes burning with fire.

His only objective was to make the blonde EXPLODE.

"Zack… Zack…" he began stifling, fingers clawing at the glass. "Harder, oh Gaia, do it harder."

The Soldier did as he was asked, smashing his tongue faster inside, pumping the length quicker and tighter. He couldn't feel what he was doing anymore, but it didn't matter, the cursing and panting leaving the blonde's mouth made it all the worth it.

His thumb brushed against the blonde's head, sliding against the essence of precum.

If his mouth hadn't been occupied, he'd have licked that gorgeous mess up.

_You're greedy._

Zack could feel something moving up against the blonde's meat, slowly travelling up towards the tip, ready to burst. He could feel his tongue slowly be strangled, eyes closing in concentration. His head pushed against the entrance, jamming himself further and further inside. He needed to hit that special place for Cloud; he needed to be better, quicker and rougher.

"I'm so damn close!" Cloud cried, bending his arms backwards, gripping tightly onto the Soldier's hair.

He began pushing that spiky mess inside, bending himself backwards, thrusting uncaringly against that tongue.

_So close._

"I'm coming!" he screamed, mouth dropping down, gasping desperately, the need for air killing him.

Zack thrust himself in one last time.

_This is unreal…_

Then it all ended, it all began, the lump in Cloud's cock finally releasing itself against the side. He shuddered at the feel of release, eyes tightening as he splurged against the rail. Zack's pumping turned slower and sloppier; pleased with himself at the result he was getting.

Cloud's head rested against the mirror – absolutely spent.

"Wow…"

The Soldier came up from his knees; wrapping his arms around the weakened blonde.

"How did you enjoy that?" he asked, placing wet kisses against his neck. "Was it worth the surprise?"

Cloud let out a shiver. "It was… fucking amazing."

_What._

"Woah!" Zack gasped, turning the blonde to face him. "I've never heard you swear before!"

"That's because I've never had reason to."

_He's sexy when he swears._

The Soldier smirked down at him. "Learn something new every day," he teased. "... Now you know what rimming is."

Cloud played along. "And now I know what I'll be requesting every morning."

"Precisely."

**-Hello? Is anyone in there? The elevator stuck, is anyone stuck down there?-**

The pair of them jumped at the intrusion.

"That's us!" Cloud cried, as if the Soldier was completely oblivious to that fact. "Let's tell them we're down here!"

_Lucking timing, it seems._

Zack snorted at him. "Yes!" he replied, smashing down on the phone. "It's us, we're in here."

**-Doors are opening, sorry for the inconvenience.-**

The pair of them stood back.

_We got away with it._

The door slowly opened, revealing to them a young and vibrant Cadet, nervous at the meeting.

His face twitched at the sight of Zack. "H-Hello sir," he stuttered.

"Hey there!" the Soldier waved, patting the blonde lightly on the back. "We're fine, thank you for letting us out."

_More than fine, actually._

"Are you sure about that, sir?" the boy asked him. "You look a little… flustered."

Cloud's eyes flashed with danger.

"Is that so?" Zack answered obliviously. "I guess it was just the heat inside there."

He glanced down at the blonde.

_-The heat inside there.-_

"Will you two be using the elevator to go back up?" the Cadet asked politely.

Cloud shook his head. "No, we won't thanks."

"We have someplace to be," the Soldier added. "I have some new tricks I need to teach this Infantry Man."

_Oh, I'll show him some tricks._

There was another hint of confidence from the blonde.

"Teaching me, you say?" Cloud snickered, throwing the guy a playful look. "Or just solid practising."

"… Both."

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know I'm definitely back for good! Already updating, proud of myself =3 it's 2am and my eyes are bleeding, BUT THAT'S DEDICATION!<strong>

**Oh sweet jesus, thank you SO much for coming back and reviewing after all this time. It really makes my day to see a new review, you know that, right?**

**In reply to some of the comments, I'M SO TOUCHED YOU CALL THIS FIC SO RUDE AND SMUTTY, it's what I plan to do and the effect I want yayayay.**

**This is only going to get filthier, stay tuned, you wonderful people you (L)**

**As I'm a caring bitch, if you wonderful reviewers would like to REQUEST anything that you'd love this adventurous pair to do, go crazy! I'm up to satisfy, hurr hurr.**

**- next chapter will be up in a weeks time xoxoxo**

**REEVIIEEEWWW!**


End file.
